Hidden Desires
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Everyone has a hidden desire that they don't share with anyone. Hinata wanted to be that girl. She wanted someone to notice her first and love her as more than a friend or a sister. Hinata wanted passionate, all consuming love. She really should have been more careful about what she wished for. Finding out that a vampire was in love with her, wasn't exactly what she had in mind.
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Desires

 **Author's Note:** I got a request for a vampire style Sasuke x Hinata story and decided to grant it. The darker side of Sasuke's personality will also be explored in this tale. If any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my stories.

Chapter 1

 _Power, joy, shame, horror, and hunger._ That was how Sasuke Uchiha would summarize his last five years of existence. He felt all those things intensely. Sometimes the lines separating each feeling blurred until he couldn't tell the difference.

Perhaps it made sense in a strange way. He felt things more strongly, after his heart had stopped beating at the age of eighteen. It might have been nature's way of balancing things out.

"It's rather ironic." He whispered under his breath so quietly, that not even his drinking companion heard him.

Sasuke was a vampire. Not so long ago, he had foolishly thought that vampires were nothing more than myths. They were the stuff of fantasy.

It was fun to lose yourself in a good movie or book about such things, but he had never seriously thought vampires actually existed. Not until that night, anyway. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

 _"We did it! We graduated!" Naruto exclaimed joyously._

 _Joyously wasn't a word that Sasuke used much, but this was Naruto. The blonde was Sasuke's best friend and everything that he wasn't. He was a lovable, "dumb" and a natural extravert. Sasuke was the cool genius._

 _"Yeah. I know. It's a miracle. I guess your Chemistry Teacher must have felt sorry for you and decided to pass you out of pity." Sasuke taunted him with a smirk._

 _"You can be such a bastard sometimes! I don't know if I should invite you to the pool party at Hinata's now!" Naruto threatened him._

 _Sasuke frowned. He wasn't sure if the blonde knew that he had feelings for Hinata or not. He supposed in a way, it didn't matter. The threat worked._

 _Later that night, the Rookie Nine had been heading home after a great party. Everything was going normally, until someone jumped into the middle of the road and their limo crashed._

 _"Oh God! Oh God! Did we kill him?" Hinata cried out in horror._

 _"I don't think so. I'm going to go check it out!" Naruto said and he jumped out of the car, before anyone could say anything._

 _Sasuke watched in terror as his friend went to see if the man they hit was still alive. Had they really killed someone?! This couldn't be happening!_

 _How had their night of revelry turned into a night of death? The group of friends had been ecstatic about graduating high school and were innocently enjoying the limo ride, when that man had jumped out into the middle of the road. It was as if he had a death wish or something._

 _"AHHHHH! HELP! HELP! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAK!" Naruto screamed agony, a few minutes later._

 _Before the accident, their biggest worry was making sure the limo remained in one piece. Hinata's family had generously allowed them to "borrow it" for the night's festivities. Now, they might end up going to prison for accidentally running someone over!_

 _"Everyone, stay in the damn car! Call for help!" Sasuke told the other Rookie Nine Members as he rushed out of the car to help Naruto._

 _The Rookie Nine were what they called themselves. They had all been friends since elementary school. They were completely inseparable. Sasuke had been sure that eventually they would all grow old together and watch their grandchildren grow up. It didn't work out that way._

 _"SASUKE! RUN! THIS GUY IS CRAZY!" Naruto screamed at him._

 _That's when Sasuke saw it. There was another blonde with long hair and blood covering his face. His teeth were abnormally long and sharp. Too sharp! They weren't teeth. They were fangs!_

 _Naruto's neck was covered in blood. He needed medical help and he needed it now. This psychotic freak probably thought that he was actually a vampire or something._

 _"Naruto, get in the damn car! Drive away! The others are going to call for help.!" Sasuke said as he pulled out his handgun._

 _His father was a cop. One of the advantages of having a police officer for a father was that you generally learned to shoot early on. Sasuke had also taken some karate classes. This freak had picked the wrong group to mess with._

 _"I'm not leaving you!" Naruto yelled at him._

 _"Too bad. I'm not giving you a choice!" Sasuke hissed at Naruto and shoved the blonde back into the limo_

 _"HURRY! He needs to get to the hospital!" Sasuke said as he tried to get into the limo behind him._

 _He never made it though. The "vampire" grabbed him by the shirt and threw him to the ground. He threw him with enough force, he stopped moving for a few seconds. That's when the limo took off._

 _Sasuke smirked. His friends probably thought that he was dead, but at least they got away from this creep. Now, he was going to blow his head off. It was self-defense._

 _"You're pretty brave. Yeah? Too bad you're friends aren't the same way. They left you behind to die." His attacker said._

 _"They're brave enough. The cops are going to be here shortly. If you're smart, you'll take off. If you're not smart, then I'm going to shoot you." Sasuke hissed at him._

 _The vampire smirked and revealed his fangs. Sasuke blinked. Those looked disturbingly realistic._

 _"You really don't get how this works, do you? I'm the predator and you're my prey. You're not going to survive this and I'm going to be long gone before any cops arrive. Yeah?" He asked with a sadistic giggle._

 _That's when the man bit his neck and Sasuke screamed in agony. He tried to yank himself away from the vampire and fired off a shot. The bullet went straight through the man's stomach._

 _That should have been a fatal hit. That or at least the blonde should have doubled over in pain. Instead, all he did was grunt in pain and Sasuke stares in horror as he watches the bullet wound slowly heal before his eyes._

 _"You're a monster!" Sasuke whispered as he tried desperately to run away._

 _"Now you're catching on, kid! I knew you could do it! Hmm. You're blood tastes really good! You should be proud. Most humans don't taste that good." He said conversationally._

 _Sasuke ran as fast as he could. He was certain that he had never run so fast in his entire life, but it was no use. The demon was faster. Much faster._

 _The vampire threw him against a telephone pole with bone crushing force. The last thing that he remembered before blacking out was the sound of footsteps and a voice. A hauntingly beautiful voice._

 _"Deidara, didn't I tell you to stop playing with your food?" The voice asked, just before Sasuke lost consciousness._

That voice would turn out to be both his salvation and damnation. His name was Madara. Madara was apparently one of only a handful of vampires on Earth who could terrify Deidara.

"You're sitting next to me, but your mind appears a thousand miles away. Tell me, what is on your mind." Madara instructed him.

Most people would have interpreted that as a request. Sasuke knew better though. Madara Uchiha didn't request anything. He made demands with varying degrees of politeness.

"I was just remembering how I became a vampire." Sasuke told him honestly.

There was no point in lying to his Sire. The being who was sitting across the table from him was at least hundreds, if not thousands of years old. He had lived long enough to see through even the most skilled liar.

Madara Uchiha hated liars. Liars didn't tend to live very long around the ancient vampire. Sasuke still didn't fully understand his Sire's strange Code of Honor, but he knew enough to keep him from getting killed. (Most didn't.)

"Ah of course. What has it been? Five years? How time flies. We should celebrate the occasion." The other vampire decreed.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Celebrate the occasion could mean anything in Madara's world. He might want to fly to Paris and see the sights, indulge in a night of carnal delights, hunt, or punish some of his many enemies for both real and imaginary slights.

Madara had ensured that Sasuke participated in all those activities, especially the last one. He had done things that would have horrified his human self. He had delighted in slaughtering Madara's enemies though.

The sound of their screams and the taste of their blood. All of it was an irresistible. He might never be the monster that his Sire was, but Sasuke knew that he was quickly gaining his own impressive reputation in this new world that he found himself in. Like Sire, like "son."

"What did you have in mind?" He asks as he sips his glass of blood.

They were in a "gentleman's club." It was known as the Serpent's Den and owned by a vampire called Orochimaru. Serpent's Den was a special kind of nightclub though. It catered to their kind.

Orochimaru was a powerful vampire in his own right to be sure. The man was a legend in the supernatural community, but he was a newborn kitten compared to Madara Uchiha. (Almost everyone was though.)

"Oh whatever you like. It is your Siring Day, after all." The other Uchiha replied.

Vampires could drink blood here, freely. They didn't have to hide it. Many bought their blood, but just as many fed directly. The only rule was that your prey had to be willing.

At first, Sasuke had thought that was because Orochimaru might have some sliver of a conscience left. He had been wrong about that though.

Very wrong. Orochimaru just knew that it was easier to keep the club clean, if everyone's prey was willing. Any "mercy" that Orochimaru might display was done more out of practical reasons than out of the goodness of his own heart. Sasuke had learned that the hard way.

"We haven't been to London in awhile." Sasuke said, after thinking about it for a moment.

He knew what he really wanted, but he didn't dare ask for it. The raven haired vampire wasn't certain how Madara would react, if he knew the truth. His memories of his time as a human might be fuzzy. They were intact though.

There were days when he was little more than a cunning beast. His only thought on his mind was how to feed. There were other days, when he felt almost human.

"Very well. We'll go to London and make a grand adventure of it." Madara assured him.

"We always do." Sasuke replied with a fang-tastic smirk.

The worst days were when his new vampire instincts would merge with his old human desires. The images that produced were both alluring and disturbing. Most of them involved Hinata.

Sasuke wasn't sure if it had started out as a harmless high school crush or if he had always been in love with her. Had becoming a vampire just amplified his original feelings or just made them more clear? He didn't know.

"That's the spirit. Well I think I'm going to get a bit to eat and then we can head off." Madara informed him as he headed off to find someone to feed off of.

It didn't matter. She had gotten away. Hinata and his other friends had escaped with their lives intact.

His more human mind knew that it was for the best. Hinata was kind and innocent. His new life would horrify her. His animalistic instincts didn't care though. He knew that he could MAKE her notice him now.

"Hey, Sasuke." He heard someone say and turned around to see that it was Karin.

Karin was a succubus. She was a member of Taka. Taka was a group that Sasuke had formed. It was compromised of his closest associates. Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo.

If he had been human, he would have said that they were his friends. They weren't though. Not really. Their talents just happened to benefit each other.

"Hey, Karin. Did you feed tonight?" He asked.

The only one that he mostly trusted to have his back in any situation was Jugo. Karin would be loyal for as long as she could be, without it getting herself killed. Suigetsu was more of a mercenary than anything.

None of that bothered Sasuke though. He was a vampire. If he wanted loyalty, Sasuke would just have to get a dog. Alliances were rather tenuous things in the supernatural world and friendship was a luxury that few could afford.

"Yes. Though I always have room for more, if you're offering." She said with a sly wink.

"Not tonight. Madara is going to take me to London to celebrate my Siring Day." Sasuke told her.

Karin had made no secret about the fact that she would love to feed off of Sasuke. Sasuke like most men in his twenties was quite fond of sex, but he never took her up on her offer. He suspected that Karin might want an actual relationship with him.

It was hard for a Succubus to be a monogamous creature. They fed off of lust. For them to commit, their lover would have to have quite the healthy sex drive and not be the jealous type.

"Oh that sounds fun. Hmm does blood taste different from other countries? Like is there a difference between an American and a British person's blood?" She asked curiously.

Sasuke was a vampire. It was a rare vampire who didn't have a high sex drive, but wasn't the type to share. He'd get too jealous. That and while Karin wasn't unpleasant to look at, she couldn't compare to her. No one did.

"To a small degree, it makes a difference. Mostly that's because their diets tend to be different and various chemicals in their bloodstream vary a bit. If someone lives in a polluted area, you notice a difference. Believe me." Sasuke muttered and he curled his lips in disgust.

There were some people who tasted like smoke and acid rain. They were the worst. He sometimes wondered how Madara felt about the modern era. He had lived long enough to remember a time when blood was more "pure."

"Ah that's interesting. That sort of thing doesn't make a difference to my kind. Lust is lust. The environment doesn't play a role. Though the taste does vary somewhat from person to person. I imagine that you would taste exceptional." The red head says.

"Thank you." Sasuke said and he smirked slightly as he drank from his glass.

Her red hair was exotic and she did have lovely legs. Karin was no Hinata though. Sasuke didn't dream about drinking her blood as they made love and turning the red head into a vampire. (He wasn't exactly sure that a succubus COULD become a vampire, but it was the principle of the thing.)

"Have you heard from Suigetsu recently?" He asked.

"Hmm. Last I heard from the idiot, he was heading off to Hawaii. You know how he is. He loves to terrorize tourists." She laughed.

Sasuke nodded in understanding. Suigetsu was a merman. Yeah. That one had taken awhile for Sasuke to fully process. Now, the young Uchiha couldn't imagine his violet eyed "friend" any other way.

"Sounds like him." He agreed.

"Jugo is off on some Giant Retreat in the Amazon. Thinks that it might be good for him. You know how much he loves animals and things like that." Karin added.

That was true. Jugo was a giant. Thankfully, he could adjust his size. Even in his human form though, he was around seven feet tall. In his truest form, he topped out around 70 feet. There were few places that giants could truly be themselves without changing their size. The Rainforest was one of them.

"Yeah. Well it looks like Madara is coming back. So I'll see you later." Karin said as she walked off.

Sasuke smirked. He knew why she was leaving. The succubus was afraid of his Sire. He couldn't entirely blame her. There were times when even he was afraid of Madara.

Madara Uchiha made Dracula look like an amateur. Sasuke was positive that the man had invented most of the torture techniques that were used during the Dark Ages. His Sire had hinted at such a possibility once or twice, but would never actually admit to it.

"Well that was pleasant. Sasuke, have you ever drank blood from a woman who just had a shot of vodka? It's exquisite." Madara inquired.

"I can't say that I've had the pleasure." The younger man answered.

"Perhaps we should change that. She does have a rather pretty blonde for a friend." Madara suggested as he offered Sasuke his hand and the other vampire took it with a smirk.

Madara was a complex creature to say the least. One never knew what really went on in his mind. Sasuke did believe in his own demented way, that his Sire cared about him though. That much he was almost sure about.

Meanwhile in London, Hinata was on the phone with Naruto. Today was a rough day for him and all their friends. It was the anniversary of Sasuke's death.

"I can't believe that it's been five years." She whispered.

"Me neither. Sometimes I wonder what he'd be up to, if he hadn't been murdered by that freak." The blonde said.

Hinata nodded in agreement. She wondered that too. Sasuke had been very bright.

He could have gotten into any college or university he wanted to. Who knew what he would have chosen to major in? There were few subjects that he wasn't good at and he never really made it clear which ones he actually liked.

"He'd probably be well on his way to becoming a doctor, lawyer, or CEO." She said with a forced giggle.

"Yeah. That sounds about right. God, I miss that bastard." Naruto said with a heavy sigh.

Hinata knew that it was foolish, but she still hadn't completely given up hope. After all, the police had never found the body. There was a slight chance that he survived.

"Do you think that it's possible that he might have gotten away somehow?" She whispered.

"Hinata, don't do that to yourself. If Sasuke had lived, he would have found his way back to us." Naruto chided her gently.

Would he though? That monster had been psychotic. He had tried to drink human blood. Sasuke could have been kidnapped.

She wasn't sure which was worse. The thought that their friend had died trying to save them or that he had survived. That he had survived and become a prisoner for some deluded madman.

"What if the stranger took him with him though?" Hinata asked.

"Don't do it, Hinata. Don't torture yourself like that. I have gone through every potential scenario in my mind. I would rather have Sasuke be dead than that freak's prisoner. I choose to believe that he went down fighting. There was a gunshot fired. They found a bloody bullet." Naruto reminded her.

"Yeah. They did." Hinata confirmed.

It didn't make sense. That bullet indicated that at least one body should have been found. Whether it was Sasuke's or his attacker's body, didn't matter to a degree. Who could possibly survive that?

Hinata bit her lower lip as she considered the possibilities. Well she supposed that it depended on where the bullet had entered and exited. Maybe if it hit one of their arms or legs, they could have kept going.

"So how are your classes going?" Naruto inquired.

Hinata smiled in response. She knew what her friend was doing. He was trying to change the subject. The blonde wasn't exactly the most subtle person that she had ever met, but he was a good friend.

"Pretty well. I'm taking an accelerated path. It should only take me a few more years to become a doctor." She told him.

"That's great! I know that you'll make a great doctor. Oh and it opens a world of puns! That and who knows? Maybe you'll met a cute patient and fall madly in love." Naruto said brightly.

Hinata smiled, despite the slight pang of pain in her chest. She used to have the biggest crush on Naruto in middle school and high school. Unfortunately, she had been terribly shy.

By the time she finally had the courage to tell Naruto how she felt, he was already with someone else. Hinata knew that it would be wrong to try to break them up. So she had suffered in silence.

"Maybe. You never know." Hinata conceded.

Eventually, the pain had dulled. Thankfully, she no longer felt that way about him. Every once in awhile, she would wonder about what could have been. It didn't matter though. She had outgrown her childish crush on him.

"So what's London like?" Naruto continued.

"It's really crowded, but it's beautiful. It rains a lot though." She added as an afterthought.

She quite liked it though. Hinata had been accepted into a medical school in London and easily gained citizenship. The fact that she came from an enormously wealthy family, probably had something to do with that fact though.

"Ah it sounds really cool! I'm not a big fan of rain though. So maybe it'd be a better place for me to visit than to move to." Naruto observed thoughtfully.

"Yeah. That's probably accurate. I gotta go. I have class in about an hour." Hinata told him.

"Oh. Right! Talk to you later! Take it easy!" Naruto instructed her as he hung up.

Hinata sighed and quickly put on her coat, before heading off. The campus was just a short walk away from the home that her family bought her. Still she enjoyed stretching her legs and she had time to walk to class at her leisure.

There were few things more amusing than people watching in a big city. The tourists in particular were really funny. Hinata just wished that she had someone to walk with her as she enjoyed the sights.

"They really do look happy together." Hinata whispered as she walked passed a kissing couple.

She never voiced this out loud, but Hinata supposed everyone had a fantasy. A hidden desire that they didn't share with anyone else. For once, she wanted to be that girl.

She wanted to be the one that was noticed first. Hinata wanted someone to love her back. Not just as a friend or like a sister. The bluenette wanted passionate, all consuming love.

The kind of love where you forgot about the rest of the world. The kind of love where you kissed, your most precious person in the middle of a crowded street. The kind of love where you just couldn't keep your hands off each other long enough to get home.

"Well everyone has their fantasy." She murmured, after reaching her campus.

Her family would have been scandalized by such thoughts. They were the very definition of Blue Bloods. Hyugas were always prim and proper. It would have been borderline blasphemous to makeout with your love the middle of a crowded street.

Despite that, the med student smiled as she headed into her class. Maybe one day, it would come true. For now though, it was just another day in London.

Little did she know, that everything was about to change. There was a reason why that old saying existed. _Be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it._ That reason's name would turn out to be Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden Desires

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2

"Ah London. A perfect blend of the Old World and the New World." Madara observed, a few days later.

They had just arrived at the airport and Sasuke nods in agreement at his "father's" assessment. Obviously, he couldn't call Madara his Sire when humans were within earshot. Sasuke often introduced Madara as his father when they were interacting with humans. It was just the easiest way to explain their relationship and in a strange way, it was the truth.

Luckily, he looked enough like Madara for such a claim to be more than believable. Though elder vampire still swore that Sasuke bore an even more eerie resemblance to his brother. Sasuke had once inquired about Izuna Uchiha and quickly learned that had been a mistake.

 _"Come near me again Blondie and I will rip your throat out." Sasuke snarled at the vampire._

 _"Oh yeah! He's definitely an Uchiha! He's got the family temper and everything! Yeah?" The psychotic vampire asked Madara cheerfully._

 _Madara just smirked and that caused Sasuke to eye his Sire warily. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing that the vampire was smirking or not. It could be some twisted version of "fatherly pride" or he might change his mind and decide to end Sasuke for bickering with his "friend."_

 _"Deidara, kindly cease agitating my ward and leave us. The results of the DNA Test that Konan conducted shall be ready shortly. This is a private moment." Madara informed him._

 _"Right! Well good luck! Yeah?" The blonde vampire said as he darted off._

 _Sasuke smirked. Deidara might be psychotic, but apparently he wasn't willing to irritate Madara. That was good to know. Blondie wasn't suicidal._

 _"Well I got the results. It's a small world after all. You and Sasuke are surprisingly closely related, especially considering how many generations separate the two of you. It seems that Sasuke is from Izuna's line." Konan told Madara cautiously._

 _"Thank you, Konan. Leave us." He ordered her and the blue haired woman quickly left._

 _"Izuna's line? Who is Izuna?" The recently turned vampire asked innocently._

 _Madara clenched his fists so hard, that the scent blood reached Sasuke's nose. His fingernails had actually dug into the skin from the sure force of the gesture. That's when Sasuke wisely took a few steps back._

 _He didn't know anything about Madara. Not really. All he knew is that for some reason the elder vampire had decided to turn him and that Deidara was frightened of him. There was a very good chance that Sasuke was about to find out why the latter part of his observations was true._

 _"He was my brother. I wasn't always a vampire. Many years ago, I was human. Izuna was my younger brother. We were close. I became a vampire and he didn't. He's been dead for a long time. Before his death, he was married and had a son though. You must be his descendent." Madara said._

 _"I'm sorry for your loss." Sasuke whispered._

 _"Thank you. It was a long time ago. I'm afraid that you will understand the pain of my loss soon enough. It is smarter and kinder just to allow your family to think you are dead. If you still look like a teenager at forty, that is going to raise some rather uncomfortable questions." The older Uchiha reasoned._

 _Sasuke nodded in agreement. He hadn't even thought about his family during the days following immediately after his transformation. Everything was so intense._

 _Every sight, every sound, every touch, every scent, and every tasted had been magnified by a factor of at least a thousand. Compared to what he could feel now, he had been blind, deaf, and dumb as a human._

 _That and the thirst. His thirst was so great at times, Sasuke truly wondered whether or not he had slipped into insanity. The young vampire doubted that he would ever get his thirst for blood under control._

 _"Thank you." He said._

 _"You're welcome. When I was first turned, that was the end of your mortal life. If you cared for your family and loved ones, you would never see them again. Your thirst would be too great for it to be safe. By the time you were able to control yourself, everyone thought that you had been dead for years. There are some vampires do try to keep in touch with their loved ones, after being turned. It almost never ends well." He warned Sasuke._

 _"I think I understand." Sasuke said sadly._

 _Madara nodded approvingly. Sasuke bit back a sigh at the look in his Sire's eyes. There was such a profound sadness. The loneliness and fury was almost overwhelming._

 _Madara didn't launch into a rage that day. Sasuke almost wished he had though. He knew that look was likely going to haunt him for the rest of his presumably, very long existence._

 _"You're a smart boy. You take after Izuna in more than just looks. I know that it is difficult to let go of your old life. For the sake of your sanity and theirs though, it's highly advised that you do." His Sire counseled him._

 _Sasuke nodded. He vowed that he wasn't going to show any sign of weakness in front of Madara. At least, not on the outside._

 _On the inside, he was kicking and screaming. He wanted to cry, to scream, or to somehow mourn for his family and friends. The young vampire knew that he couldn't though. This was his life now. There was no use crying over it._

"That's true. Should we try to make the guards talk?" Sasuke asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh I've made them more than talk in the past. I've made them scream and beg for their lives." Madara said conversationally as he led Sasuke towards the parking lot in the airport.

"That's cheating." Sasuke scolded him lightly as they came upon a beautiful red Ferrari.

By this time, the youngest Uchiha had grown used to his Sire's glamorous lifestyle. Madara was a hedonist. At some point, the elder vampire had decided that the most important thing in life was pursuing one's own pleasure.

That meant that he had the best of everything. The best homes, cars, lovers, blood, and so forth. Madara Uchiha never settled for anything less than exquisite. That was just part of who he was.

"I merely flashed them my fang-tastic smile, after draining one of the guards in front of his colleagues. It achieved the desired result." The other vampire said.

"That's still cheating and you know it." Sasuke said in amusement as he got in the car with Madara.

Their driver was a foul-mouthed vampire by the name of Hidan. Sasuke was certain that he swore enough to make a sailor blush. Privately, he suspected that was why Madara kept him around.

"Ah there you are! I was wondering where the Hell the two of you were." He stated.

"Our flight got delayed. Bad weather. Now, let us be off. It's been awhile since our last trip here and I want to make sure that our lodgings are in order." Madara ordered Hidan and with that they took off.

A few hours later, Hinata was on her way home from her internship. The med student continued her trek through one of the most wealthy neighborhoods in London. These homes might not actually be castles, but they were damn close.

"There's no safer place to be." She whispered to herself.

It was the kind of neighborhood that her family still resided in back in the U.S. There were cameras everywhere. Everyone in this neighborhood was obscenely wealthy and most were justifiably paranoid about robbers and things of that nature.

"Though justifiably paranoid may be something of an oxymoron." The young woman murmured to herself as she hugged her purse tighter to her chest and began to half jog towards her home.

At that exact same moment, Sasuke Uchiha happened to glance outside his window and he saw her. Hinata? Could that really be Hinata? It couldn't be. She lived in the U.S. and this was London. Still he had to be sure.

"MADARA, I'M GOING FOR A WALK! I'll be back later!" Sasuke yelled as he raced out the door.

He had to know. Sasuke had to know whether it was Hinata or just someone with similar hair. Hinata's hair had always been exotic, but it was possible that someone else just had similar midnight blue tresses.

Fortunately, the woman hadn't noticed that she was being followed. Sasuke noted that she was continuing her journey at the same pace as before. Good. That should give him plenty of time.

"It's late. I should probably text the others and let them know that things just ran late at the hospital." She muttered as she took out her cell phone and started texting.

That voice. He remembered it like it was yesterday. That was Hinata's voice. It really was her. Even the scent was the same. (Hinata had always smelled like lavender and lilacs to him.)

In the past five years, Sasuke had developed some measure of control. He had achieved a moderate level of control over his bloodlust. At the very least, he didn't have the impulse to drain every human he saw dry. That hadn't always been the case.

"Damn it." He whispered to himself as he felt his fangs elongate.

That apparently wasn't the case with Hinata. The impulse to grab her and drag her off was powerful. He wouldn't kill her. He could just turn her.

Her blood would probably taste just as sweet as she was. Sasuke could even hear her heartbeat. It was a painful reminder that his own heart hadn't beaten in years.

"Don't run. Whatever you do, don't run." Sasuke murmured to himself.

If she ran, his predatory instincts would be triggered. As strong as the impulse was to grab her, he knew it was wrong. Hinata was shy and gentle. Her personality was the opposite of what one would expect a vampire to be. She'd be miserable.

He knew that he should leave. It wasn't safe for him to be this close to her, especially not when he could feel his fangs and hear her heartbeat. Sasuke couldn't bring himself to leave though.

"There we go." Hinata said happily, after sending a text to Kiba.

Kiba was one of the Rookie Nine. He had also been the one who had driven the limo on that fateful night. Ever since Sasuke's murder, the canine lover had become extremely protective of her.

He was the only one who had decided to move to London with her. While she had gotten accepted into an English Med School, Kiba was now attending a prestigious veterinary school. One day, Hinata was positive that he would make a wonderful veterinarian.

 _ **I ended up staying late at the hospital. I'm on my way home. Don't worry. I'm almost there. I'll be home in another five minutes. ~ Hinata.**_

 _ **Alright. Be careful though. You really should hail a cab instead of walking though. There are all sorts of creeps out there. ~ Kiba.**_

Hinata shakes her head in amusement. Kiba didn't actually think that something was going to happen to her on this street, did he? Nah. He was just being overprotective.

At least that was what Hinata thought, until she heard a twig snap. Her eyes widen and she looks around. That's when she saw a man a yards behind her and her eyes widened in recognition.

"Sasuke?" She asked.

As soon as the words left her mouth, the man was gone in a flash. She blinked. The bluenette looked around anxiously, wondering if she had imagined it or not.

"Maybe, Naruto is right. I might just be torturing myself." Hinata said with a sad sigh as she quickly darted off.

Sasuke swiftly returned to Madara's Mansion. He couldn't believe that he had been so foolish. Hinata had SEEN him!

"There's a chance that she isn't sure though." He told himself.

The raven haired man wanted to believe that. He could only hope that Hinata would convince herself that she had merely imagined things. After all, he had gotten out of there quickly.

It wasn't as if she had taken his picture or caught him on video. There was a chance she'd pawn it off too nothing more than her overactive imagination. Hopefully, Sasuke would get lucky and that would indeed be the case.

"Do I want her to do that though?" He asked himself as he paced in his room.

His human side knew it was the right thing to do. Madara had only been being honest, when he warned him about cutting off ties to his human life. Hinata had likely thought he was dead for years. How could he ever explain to her why he wasn't dead?

Sasuke couldn't exactly tell her the truth. She'd think that he was crazy or be terrified. If he said that he got away from Deidara though, he'd have to come up with a damn good explanation for why he never came back.

"She'd tell my family and the other Rookies." The young vampire reasoned.

Naruto would be a force of nature. Sasuke wasn't even sure that the blonde would let him explain. He also had his parents to consider. What could he possibly say to Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha?

They had spent the last few years believing that their sons were dead. That wasn't true, but it wasn't like Sasuke could explain that he and Itachi were vampires now.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_ That's when Sasuke heard his phone ring and answered it. Speaking of the Devil, it was Itachi.

"I'm assuming that you and Madara arrived in London by now?" He heard the velvety voice of his brother ask.

"Yes, we got here a few hours ago. We're still settling in. Where are you?" Sasuke replied.

"Konan and I are enjoying a World Tour. When we heard that the two of you were heading to London, we decided to make a stop here. I thought that perhaps the four of us could go and see the Big Ben together, tomorrow." Itachi suggested.

That would be fun. Sasuke might be a vampire now, but he still enjoyed some human activities. Sightseeing was one of them.

"I'll ask Madara, but I'm sure that he'll say yes. How is Konan anyway?" Sasuke inquired.

"Beautiful, intelligent, and sneaky as always. The woman is probably more of a deviant than your Succubus friend." His brother informed him.

Sasuke snorted in amusement. Itachi had searched for Sasuke after he died. At some point during his search, he had come down with a terminal cancer.

Despite that, the man had never given up looking for him. Konan was a doctor. That's how she had performed the DNA Test for him and Madara and found Itachi.

"Don't let Karin hear you say that. She tries to seduce me enough as it is." Sasuke told him with no small amount of mirth in his voice.

"Of course. It must be positively awful to have to endure a succubus's attempts to seduce you." Itachi said dryly.

"You have no idea. I suppose everyone has their cross to bare though." Sasuke replied with mock somberness.

Konan had admired his serenity in face of impending death and his determination to find his younger brother. That apparently had been enough for her to Sire Itachi. At some point, the blue haired woman had sincerely fallen in love with Itachi and the feeling appeared mutual. Now the two of them were inseparable.

"Yes, stay strong. I know that it is difficult, but I have faith that you'll somehow survive every man's fantasy. Goodnight, my foolish little brother." Itachi said and hung up.

Well Karin was a Succubus and a lot of men did fantasize about that species. She wasn't his fantasy though. His fantasy had blue hair and smelled of lilacs. Unfortunately, she was woefully mortal.

"Damn it." He growled as he settled down for the night.

Meanwhile Hinata gets home and blinked when she realized that Kiba was already there. She hadn't expected that. Then again, maybe she should have. He had sounded fairly worried on the phone.

"Hey, Kiba." She greeted him.

"Hey, Hinata. They were having a two for one special at the pizza place. So I thought we could share. You alright, you look like you've seen a ghost or something?" Kiba asked.

The moment that Kiba saw Hinata, he knew something was wrong. His friend looked extremely pale. That was certainly saying something because Hinata had a fair complexion to begin with.

"I think I might have. This is going to sound a bit crazy, but I think I might have seen Sasuke." The bluenette whispered as she walked inside her home.

The Inuzuka tilted his head to the side. His first thought was that Hinata was probably working too hard. It was possible that she had merely seen someone who kinda looked like Sasuke and made an honest mistake. His second thought was more disturbing.

What if she had really seen Sasuke? What "dead" high schooler was actually alive? Was that even possible, after all this time?

"What makes you say that?" Kiba dared himself to reply.

"I was walking home when I heard someone behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw him! At least I think I did. Something was off though. This man looked identical. It was as if he hadn't aged a day! If Sasuke was still alive, he would have aged at least a little. He didn't look 23. This man looked younger than that." She mumbled.

"Well it's only been five years. So people have good genes and age slower. Hinata, you probably just saw someone who looked like him and overreacted. They say that everyone has a twin out there." He reasoned.

Hinata sighed and nodded. That was the most logical explanation. The odds that Sasuke had somehow survived and had stayed hidden were extremely low.

"I know. It's just that part of me wants to believe that he really made it. He sacrificed himself for us." Hinata said as silent tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I know. Part of me wants to believe that as well. I think that feeling will never go away. At least not until a body is found, anyway. It's only natural. He went down fighting, Hinata." Kiba assured her as he wiped away her tears.

Elsewhere, Sasuke went to find Madara. He had to tell his Sire about Itachi's invitation. The young vampire had promised his brother that he would tell his sire about the invitation and that was exactly what he was going to do. An Uchiha always kept their promises!

"Madara, Itachi just called me. He and Karin want to spend the day with us, tomorrow. They're in London as well." The young vampire informed him.

"Ah that's nice. A family reunion of sorts. Did they say where they wanted to go? London is a big city. There are many places that the four of us can explore together." The elder vampire replied.

"The Big Ben. Most likely, we'll go to other places throughout the city. I figured that you wouldn't mind, unless you had something planned." The raven haired man continued.

Madara tilted his head to the side as he considered it. He didn't really have anything SPECIFIC planned. The elder Uchiha had figured they would just go where their whims took them.

"I didn't have anything set in stone. It should be quite enjoyable." He answered.

"Great. I'll tell Itachi the good news." Sasuke said with a fang-tastic smile.

"Excellent. Oh Sasuke, you're fangs are out. You should probably feed. What are you in the mood for? Bloodwine, glasses, bags, a feeder, or a hunt?" Madara inquires.

There were many ways a vampire could feed in the modern era. There were generally two way to feed. Convenience and pleasure.

Bloodwine, glasses, or bags were generally used for convenience. Wine was mixed with blood, you poured blood into a glass, or you drank out of a hospital bag that had blood inside it. These were the fastest ways to feed without having to worry too much about getting caught.

"A feeder might be best in this case." He said with a sly smile.

Pleasure drinking was different. There were many classifications. Hunting, feeder, pet, and even the Lovers' Kiss.

Hunting was the most risky. A vampire went out into the real world and hunted down their prey. They might or might not kill the person they drank from, but they had to make sure not to get caught. Many vampires didn't hunt often because the thrill could be quite addictive.

"Man or a woman?" Madara replied.

"A woman, please. Preferably in her twenties." The younger Uchiha answered.

Feeders and pets were less risky. Feeders were humans who knew about vampires and let them drink from them for the right price. Pets were slightly different though. They usually lived with the vampire (or vampires) who feed off them and cared for their Master or Mistress. It wasn't uncommon for a vampire's pet to become their lover.

"A vampire, after my own heart." He said with a grin as he headed off to get a female feeder for Sasuke.

Perhaps the most intimate form of feeding was known as the Lovers' Kiss though. Vampires would feed off of each other. When that happened, it was normally because they were lovers and during the middle of a passionate coupling.

"How about this one?" Madara asked as he brought out a busty blonde.

Few vampires would allow another vampire to feed off of them, unless they were lovers or Sire-Childe to each other. Vampire blood tasted better and was more nutritious. More than that though, it also temporarily increased your strength. The older the vampire, the more powerful their blood.

"She'll do nicely." Sasuke said with a smirk as he led the woman off to his room.

He was fairly certain her name was Temari. Sasuke didn't care too much though. She was a willing feeder and he wasn't going to hurt her. He was thirsty and needed to get Hinata off his mind. A fresh meal would help him do that. At least for a little while.

"Are all vampires this cute?" Temari asked with a giggle.

"It varies a great deal from vampire to vampire." Sasuke answered her question with a sly smile as he locked the door behind them and began to feed.

Her blood tasted spicy. Sasuke liked it, but his mind wouldn't stop wandering back to Hinata. What would her blood taste like, he wondered to himself.

 _Sweet and pure._ The thought came unbidden to his mind. For just a moment, it wasn't Temari that was in his arms. It was HER and his bloodlust got the better of him.

"Stop! You're taking too much!" Temari warned him as her bracelet started beeping.

Madara had special bracelets manufactured for the feeders and pets. If it started beeping, you were drinking more than you should. Once it started beeping, you were to stop immediately. It was one way to teach new vampires self-control.

"I'm sorry. I got a bit carried away there." Sasuke apologized as he retracted his fangs from her pretty neck.

"It's alright. You should be more careful though. Thank goodness for the bracelets." She said and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Hinata needed to stay as far away from him as possible. If her mere MEMORY was enough to make him lose control, Sasuke didn't even want to think about what would happen if they were in the same room as each other. If Hinata's heart was going to continue beating, she had to stay away from him. That was just the reality of the situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Hidden Desires

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** This story is taking place in London at the moment. So sometimes when background characters are introduced, they won't have Japanese names. I figured that it would be a bit strange, if everyone in this story had an "exotic" name.

Chapter 3

The next day, the three Uchihas and Konan greet each other at the Big Ben. Sasuke smiles and exchanges a brief embrace with his brother. It didn't matter that their hearts had stopped beating, they still loved each other. They were still brothers.

"You're looking well." Konan said with a smile as she watched the brothers.

"Why, thank you. I do try my best. I have added a new style of martial arts to my exercise regime. I quite like it, really." Madara replied smugly.

"I was referring to Sasuke, but I suppose it also applies to you. Though I'm afraid that your powerful mane might have developed a few split ends." Konan teased the eldest Uchiha.

Sasuke chuckled when he noted that Madara began checking his hair for split ends, immediately after Kohan's declaration. He could only shake his head in amusement. Madara Uchiha was very serious about his hair.

The youngest vampire in the small coven sometimes wondered how much time his Sire spent on caring for that mane. It must have taken at least a couple of hours every day, just to wash it. Sasuke decided that it didn't matter. Madara was Madara. If he wanted to preen like a peacock on occasion, who was really going to argue with him?

"She's a cheeky little thing, Itachi. Are you sure that you can really handle this one?" Madara inquired.

"I assure you that I handle her just fine." Itachi informed him rather slyly as he wrapped his arms around his lover.

Madara chuckled. Oh yes, Itachi was most certainly from Izuna's line. Sasuke might look the most like his dearly departed brother, but Itachi had inherited his charm.

"Mmm well I certainly have no complaints at the moment." Konan confirmed with a smile of her own as she leaned backwards slightly and kissed Itachi.

"Well what about you, Sasuke?" Madara inquired as the young vampire glanced at the Big Ben in awe.

Sasuke and Itachi were still young enough that they looked at the entire world with wonder. He missed that feeling. He certainly had favorite locations, but few things were truly NEW to him.

There was nothing like seeing or experiencing something for the first time. Well technically, this was Sasuke's second time seeing London. Madara wasn't entirely certain if that was the case with Itachi though.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"Itachi has Konan. You don't seem to favor anyone." His Sire stated bluntly.

"Am I supposed to favor someone? You certainly seem quite content to exchange one lover for another on a regular basis." Sasuke retorted.

He knew that he couldn't let Madara know. Hinata had no idea that he was still alive. They hadn't even been dating when he was human. He might have done a lot of horrible things, but dragging her into his bloody world shouldn't be one of them.

He mentally winced as he remembered the various blood and carnage that he had reeked over the past five years. So much blood and he had ENJOYED it. He STILL enjoyed it. Hinata would want nothing to do with him, if she knew what he was truly capable of.

"That's true, but it would have to be quite the exceptional man or woman to hold my attention for more than a few months at this stage in my existence. That's a rather common "problem," once one has a few centuries under their belt. You're not me though." His Sire reasoned.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Could he possibly know? He couldn't. There was no way that Madara knew. He had never mentioned Hinata to him.

He had even taken the occasional lover, just to prevent the elder vampire from growing suspicious. Well alright. That wasn't entirely true. Vampires were sensual beings, but it wasn't as though he had any intention of marrying or Mating any of those that he had taken to his bed.

"Forgive me, father. I'd rather not discuss my love life in front of my brother and his wife." He stated simply.

"Of course. There's nothing to forgive. The fault in this circumstance was all mine. I should have realized that sooner." The elder vampire replied.

"You should record this, brother. I'm told that it is quite a rare occurrence for Madara to apologize." Itachi observed with no small amount of mirth.

Madara rolled his eyes playfully, but Sasuke knew an act when he saw one. The man knew something. He might not know about Hinata, but the Uchiha Patriarch certainly suspected that something was amiss.

"Boys, boys. Stop bickering. It's a beautiful night. Let's just enjoy it." Konan instructed them.

"You're correct. Do not paid it any heed. It is just talk amongst men. I'm certain that a woman of your age is quite used to such things." Madara gently teased her.

"Did you just call me old?! That's the pot calling the kettle black! Is it not?!" The blue haired vampiress demanded.

Itachi snorted. Oh this wouldn't end well. Konan was one of the few vampires in existence who was not afraid to banter with Madara Uchiha. Sometimes it could yield rather interesting results. Other times, he sincerely worried that they might destroy whatever city block they happened to be bickering on.

"Sasuke, why don't you go get us some blood at the hospital? They're likely going to be at it for awhile." Itachi suggested.

"Right. I'll be back shortly." The other vampire promised as he took off.

A short while later, Hinata was at the hospital. She smiled as she entered some of the patients' rooms. It was important to get to know the various long-term patients and staff members.

Hinata had high hopes that this hospital would hire her permanently, after she graduated. She liked it. It was beautiful and the staff was friendly. Oh and the food was surprisingly good, considering that it WAS a hospital. (Hospitals were not exactly famous for fine dining, she observed to herself.)

"Good evening, Hinata." A nurse greeted her.

The nurse was named Haku. Hinata had mistakenly thought that Haku was a woman the first time that she met him. That didn't matter though. He was quite good at his job and friendly. That and nothing went on in the hospital without his knowledge.

"Hey, Haku." Hinata responded with a small smile.

"You should see all the giggling going on. It's quite impressive really. Never seen anything like it. Guy must be a looker." The beautiful man told her.

The Hyuga woman tilted her head in confusion. Giggling? A real looker? What on Earth was going on?

That's when she heard it. There definitely was a lot of giggling going on. Hmm. Curious, Hinata decided to investigate. With that thought in mind, she followed Haku towards the source of all the commotion.

"I'm here to pick up the blood shipment. It's schedule to go to Sharingan Hospital." She heard someone say.

His back was towards her, but Hinata could tell that he was likely gorgeous. He had raven black hair and skin like ivory. He was wearing a business suit that flattered him. The expensive outfit was likely worth every penny, judging by the way it displayed his sleek muscles.

"Is that all you want to pick up?" One of the medical assistants asked the young man with more than a hint of flirtation to her voice.

"For the moment, yes. I'll let you know, if that changes." The man promised in a silken tone.

"Great! I'm Lucy by the way. Here's my number, if you change your mind!" The medical assistant said.

Hinata could tell when someone was humoring another person. That was clearly the case with this stranger. She saw a pale hand take the slip of paper, good-naturedly. The Hyuga woman highly doubted that he was going to actually call Lucy.

"I'll be sure to do that." The beautiful stranger said as he loads up his cart filled with blood bags.

Sasuke suddenly stiffened. He could smell HER. Lilacs and lavender. It couldn't be. Hinata couldn't be in the same hospital and judging by the scent, she was extremely close.

"If you ladies will excuse me, I'm afraid that I have to get going. The hospital is expecting this shipment shortly and I don't have much time." He said as he headed off.

Hinata blinked as she recognized his voice. Sasuke? Was it really Sasuke? The blunette took off after the stranger, but she was too slow.

He was already in the elevator and the door had closed, by the time she caught up with him. He was simply too fast. Almost inhumanly so.

"I can't be him."" She whispered to herself.

As soon as the elevator opened again, she took it. She had to find him. If it really was Sasuke, she had to know what had happened! How was he still alive?! Where had he been all these years?!

"Come on! Come on!" She yelled at the elevator as she pushes the button that was preset to take her to the floor that the elevator had just gone to.

Just as she arrived, she saw the man exit the hospital. Her eyes widened in the realization that it really was Sasuke. Something was wrong though. This Sasuke still looked exactly the same as when she had last seen him.

That was impossible though. It had been five years. She decided to worry about that later as she chased him.

"SASUKE! SASUKE!" She called out desperately, once they reached the parking lot.

Sasuke knew that he shouldn't have done it, but he instinctively stopped. How could he not when she was calling out his name like that. He turned around to face her.

"Hinata." He whispered and he mentally cursed his weakness.

He should have kept going. No human was ever going to be a match for vampire speed. She might have just convinced herself that it was a daydream, if he had.

Now that wasn't possible. She was going to want to know what had happened. Sasuke needed to come up with a story and quickly.

"You're alive! Sasuke, you're alive!" She cried out joyfully as she slammed into him and hugged him so tightly that Sasuke was suddenly rather grateful that he didn't need to breathe anymore.

"Sorta." He said with a sigh as he wraps his arms around her.

He'd just have to compel her. There was nothing else for it. He couldn't tell her the truth. For now though, he'd enjoy this moment.

Sasuke would always remember it, but Hinata wouldn't. He couldn't let her remember it. She'd ask too many questions. Questions that he couldn't answer without endangering her.

"How? Where did you go? Why didn't you come back?" She whispered as she hugs him closer.

Sasuke smiled and inhaled her sweet scent. The feeling of her warm, soft skin against his own was nothing short of ecstasy for the younger vampire.

"It's a long story. I'm okay though. I've missed you, Hinata. I've missed you and the others so much. I couldn't come back though. I still can't. It's not safe. I'm so sorry." He murmured honestly into her ear.

He meant it. Sasuke didn't think that he had ever meant anything more in his entire existence, but that didn't change the facts. He was a vampire and Hinata wasn't. It wasn't safe for her to be around him.

"Why isn't it safe? Why are you sorry?" Hinata asked fearfully.

If someone was hurting Sasuke, they'd find a way to make it stop. Maybe, he had escaped their attacker. Was it possible that he had been a prisoner for years and just escaped? Was that why he didn't think that it was safe?

"As I said, it's a long story. I wish that I could tell you what is going on, but you'd never understand. You seem to have a good life, Hinata. I wouldn't take it from you. I love you too much for that. I'm also sorry for this. It's the only way though." He whispered as he caressed her cheek.

Hinata was going to ask what he meant, when she saw it. Sasuke's obsidian eyes suddenly transformed into a pair of ruby red ones. That wasn't normal!

"Sasuke?" Hinata whimpered in fear.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I never would. You never saw me, Hinata. As far as you are concerned, I'm dead. You miss me, but you grieved and have moved on with your life. You're happy. You've put that horrible night behind you. You will never mention seeing me to anyone. Now go." Sasuke compelled her.

Hinata's eyes widened and then she appeared to go into a trance. That was to be expected. Compulsion was one of a vampire's most useful tools. It allowed them to order other species to do their bidding or to erase their memories to a limited degree.

Of course, it was not all powerful. There were a few catches. It largely depended on what species your "victim" was, how skilled you were in the art of compulsion, and their will. Every once in awhile, a victim turned out to be more stubborn than the vampire trying to compel them. Such an occurrence was rare, but it had been known to happen.

With that, Hinata ran back into the hospital and Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't taken her life. Sasuke hadn't even ruined it. In the end, the compulsion might even help her to move on.

"I'd better get this blood back to them." He muttered under his breath as he left the parking lot with the blood in tow.

The next morning, he was back in Madara's Mansion. Well one of Madara's Mansions. He had homes all over the world, but that was besides the point.

"Sasuke, I would like to speak with you about something. I think that I have finally discovered the perfect present for you." His Sire told him.

"You took me to London. I don't think that you need to get me anything else." Sasuke told him with a smile.

"Oh, but I do. It's your fifth birthday in a way. That's a very special one. Most children desire pets. For humans, it's generally a cat, dog, horse, or something of that nature. For our kind, it's a little different. I'm sure that you are aware of this." Madara continued.

A pet? Sasuke didn't really need a pet. Feeders, bloodwine, hunting, or blood bags worked well enough for him. He could humor Madara though.

In his own twisted way, Sasuke was sure that his Sire thought he was just being a "good father." Pets were generally willing. As long as it was a willing pet, he didn't mind that much.

"That's very kind of you." Sasuke replied.

"I thought as much. You have been acting rather strangely, since your walk and visit to the hospital." The elder vampire continued.

"I haven't been acting strangely." The raven haired Uchiha protested vigorously.

Madara shook his head. He didn't believe that for a moment. No, Sasuke had been acting strangely and now, he knew why.

"Don't lie to me. You know that I detest liars. I'm going to let that one slide though. It is a special occasion, after all. Now back to the matter at hand. I checked the security tapes from our street and the hospital. In both instances, you ran into the same woman. She's quite lovely. So at long last, I know who this Hinata is. Human though. That much is obvious." Madara observed.

Sasuke's blood ran cold. He had no idea how Madara knew about Hinata, but he knew that he wished that the other vampire didn't. Nothing good could possibly come of this.

"How do you know about her?!" He screamed at his "father" in a rage.

"When you were first turned, you spoke during your transitions. That's not uncommon. Of course, most of it was largely incoherent babbling. Though you did call out one name repeatedly, Hinata. Over and over. I always wondered who she was." He answered.

Damn it! This couldn't be happening. Madara knew about Hinata! Sasuke couldn't believe it.

"What does she have to do with anything? I thought you were talking about getting me a pet?" Sasuke asked warily.

"Well that should be rather obvious, but I don't mind telling you. She'll be your pet. You don't think that your compulsion will actually work on her for long, do you? Sasuke, you're a young vampire and that woman obviously cares about you. I imagine that sooner or later, it will wear off. When that happens, there are three choices." The elder Uchiha told him.

Sasuke stiffens. He had a pretty good idea what the three choices were. He wanted to deny it, but he knew that he couldn't.

"She can be killed. Obviously, I would rather avoid that. Hinata could become one of us. Though I'm not entirely comfortable with that thought at the moment. Not everyone is suited for the life of a vampire and I really know nothing of this woman. Well nothing other than she caught your eye. The third is a compromise. She can become your pet and if she proves herself trustworthy, we can always turn her later." His Sire explained.

"If you touch her, I will stake you myself." Sasuke hissed at Madara, fangs bared menacingly as he lunged at the other vampire.

Madara smirked and dodged. Adorable really. He couldn't remember if there had ever been a time when he would have been that foolish. Sasuke surely had to know that he had no chance against him in combat.

Despite that fact, his foolish "son" still attacked him anyway. His instinct to protect the pretty human was stronger than his own sense of self-preservation. It was touching, in a very stupid way.

"I'm proud of you. You're brave and you're strong, but you're also foolish. You didn't actually think that you could beat me, did you?" Madara asked as he slammed Sasuke against the wall.

"If you touch her, I'll find the way!" He growled.

"I won't harm her. I'm merely going to bring your friend to live with us. That's all. Relax Sasuke, this is no more different than getting you an adorable kitten for your birthday. She's as cute and helpless as one." Madara said as he flitted off.

Sasuke punched a hole in the wall. It was something of a wonder that the house didn't come crashing down from the force of his fury. He could follow Madara, but his Sire was right. Sasuke couldn't stop him.

"I can only hope that he doesn't hurt her. I can try to free her, once he lowers his guard." Sasuke whispered to himself.

It was morning, but Madara had long ago figured out how to walk in the Sun. Sasuke wasn't exactly sure how. His Sire wasn't eager to share his secret.

In retrospect, Sasuke realized that Madara liked having a card up his sleeve. The elder Uchiha knew that he wouldn't be able to follow him. It was likely that the other man had figured that sooner or later, he was going to pull rank on Sasuke and/or Itachi.

"He fights dirty." Sasuke muttered in disgust.

Elsewhere Hinata was just waking up in her home. She had had disturbingly beautiful dreams the night before. She dreamed that she saw Sasuke again.

The Sasuke in her dreams had been so scared though. He had held her so tightly, as if he expected that he would never see her again. The Hyuga woman tried to convince herself that it was just a dream, but somehow she couldn't shake the feeling that it had been real.

"I must be losing my mind." She said as she sighed and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

That's when she heard a knock on the door. Hinata frowned, wondering who it could be at this hour. Well that was no reason to be rude, she supposed as she headed off to answer it.

"Hello. Who are you?" Hinata asked sweetly, after opening the door.

"I'm Madara Uchiha. I believe that the two of us have much to discuss. Do you mind if I come in? Sasuke wanted me to reach out to you." He said.

Hinata's eyes widen as she gazed at the man in front of her. There were certain similarities between them. They both had dark hair and aristocratic features. It was possible that he really was Sasuke's uncle. Sasuke had never mentioned an uncle though.

She mentally scolds herself for such a thought though. There would be no reason for Sasuke to mention an uncle, who lived in London. The confused woman quickly moves the side and lets him in.

"Yes, of course. Please come in." She instructed him.

"Thank you. I must say that you do have a beautiful home. It certainly represents its owner well. A beautiful home, for a beautiful woman. I can see why Sasuke speaks so highly of you." He said smoothly.

Hinata felt herself blush. Sasuke's uncle was certainly a rather flirtatious individual. That wasn't what mattered at the moment though. She had to find out what had happened to her friend.

"Thank you, but where is Sasuke? Is he alright?" Hinata asked anxiously.

"Oh he's quite well. He misses you horribly. Once he heard that the two of you were in London, he couldn't resist seeing you again. If you'll come with me, I can take you to him. Oh and one more thing. Make sure to wear this bracelet. He had it specially made for you." Madara said as he placed a beautiful bracelet on her wrist.

The med student sighed in relief. Sasuke was alright and she was going to see him. The others were going to be ecstatic when they heard the news!

"That's wonderful! I'd love to see him again. The bracelet is beautiful by the way." She said with a smile.

It was a beautiful silver chain with rubies, sapphires, and diamonds attached to it. She couldn't believe that Sasuke had gotten her such an expensive piece of jewelry. They hadn't even seen each other in years.

"I'm glad you like it. Whatever you do, don't take it off. We wouldn't want to hurt his feelings, now would we?" The vampire inquired.

"Right! Let's get going! Wait. Would you like anything to eat or drink, before we go? I feel so rude. I should have offered you something immediately." Hinata said and Madara just laughed.

The young woman clearly had no idea what she was offering. She really was such a kitten. So innocent.

"No. That's quite alright. I already ate before I came. Come, my car is waiting for us outside." He informed her as he led her outside and to a gorgeous luxury car.

"Your car is amazing." Hinata observed in astonishment.

"Yes, thank you. It's my pride and joy. Collecting luxury cars is something of a hobby of mine. My business has allowed me to live a rather extravagant lifestyle. One that I quite enjoy really. Remember to buckle up." He ordered her and Hinata nodded, as she fastened her seat belt and they took off.


	4. Chapter 4

Hidden Desires

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4

A few minutes later, Hinata gasped as they came upon a beautiful mansion. A mansion that she walked by, almost every day on her way to the hospital. She had never thought that she would actually go inside it though.

"Yes, I'm quite proud of it. As I said, I'm something of a collector of cars. I also have a great deal of interest in real estate. It's generally a rather solid investment. Come inside, my dear." Madara said as he got out of the car and opened the door for her.

"It's beautiful." The young woman replied in awe as left the car and followed him inside.

"Thank you. I'm certain that Sasuke will be most eager to see you." The vampire informed her and he then, opened the door for her.

Sasuke had been watching from the window. Hinata looked like she was unharmed, but he wasn't sure that meant anything. It was possible that Madara already had her under compulsion.

"Hinata!" He cried out desperately.

It only took him mere seconds to run down the stairs and rush towards her. Sasuke was sure that it took even less time for him to wrap his arms around her in a tight embrace and glare at Madara. To say the least, he was not happy with his Sire at the moment.

"Oh don't look at me like that, Sasuke. I brought your kitten to you, safe and sound. I haven't harmed a hair on her pretty little head. In fact, I even gave her your bracelet. After all, one should always make sure that their pets have a collar." The elder Uchiha taunted him.

"Hinata, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Sasuke asked anxiously.

He allowed his gaze to roam her entire body and sighed in relief. Madara was many things, but a liar wasn't one of them. Hinata didn't look like she was hurt at all. She must have come willingly.

"What? I'm fine. Sasuke, what's wrong? Why would you think that your uncle would hurt me? He's been nothing, but a gentleman." The med student asked in confusion.

"Oh thank God." Sasuke whispered as he held her even tighter.

Hinata frowns. Sasuke's reaction was not normal. Why would he think that his uncle would hurt her? If he truly thought his uncle was dangerous, why was the young man living with him?

"Sasuke, what's wrong? You're starting to scare me." The bluenette asked with a slight quiver to her voice.

"Oh well it seems that you two have a lot of catching up to do. Oh and Hinata, please don't try anything stupid. If you run, I will find you. If I can afford a home like this, I can certainly afford the resources necessary to find you. It doesn't matter where you go. So be a good kitten." He stated and with that, Madara went upstairs.

Hinata gulped. Madara was threatening to track her down, if she left. Had she just been kidnapped? Was that why Sasuke looked so scared?

"Sasuke, what is going on?!" She demanded.

"Hinata, it's a very long story. I promise that I'll keep you safe though. Come on. Let's go to my room. It's more private there. We are in the living room and I really don't want to explain all of this to Itachi, just yet. There's a chance that he could walk in with his wife, after all." Sasuke replied and offered her his hand.

The young woman had only been more terrified one night in her life. That was the night that Sasuke had "died." Well at least that was the night that she had thought he died. Clearly, he was very much alive.

"Alright. You had better explain though." She whispered.

After warning him, she took his hand. Sasuke nodded and led her up the stairs. It didn't take them long to reach his room. It was just as gorgeous as the outside of the house and the living room, Hinata reluctantly admitted to herself.

There was a magnificent King Size Canopy bed. All the sheets, blankets,, and pillows were midnight blue. The carpet was red velvet and the walls were a silvery lavender color. Ironically, the same color as her eyes.

"Every room in this place is perfect." She mumbled.

With that being said, she continues looking around. Sasuke apparently had a bathroom connected to his room. There was a handsome wardrobe and vanity. She could see a rather state of the art looking laptop and a mini fridge. There was also a plush red couch, coffee table, and love seat. If he really wanted, he probably could have just lived in his room. It seemed disturbingly self-sufficient.

"Yes, Madara loves bask in his wealth. Hinata, I'm so sorry. I was trying to protect you. I failed. I was weak. I shouldn't have followed you on the street. I should have outrun you at the hospital, but then you called out my name. I couldn't not respond. Madara found out and brought you here." Sasuke explained sorrowfully.

The tone in the handsome youth's voice only made Hinata grow more worried. Sasuke was terrified for her. She was almost certain that his fear was justified as well.

"Why did Madara bring me here? If you are really that worried about him, why do you stay with him?" She snapped at him.

"Hinata, you might want to sit down. You're going to think that I'm crazy at first, but I swear that I'm telling the truth." The Uchiha pleaded with her.

Hinata sighs and sits on the comfortable bed. It felt like she was sitting down on a cloud, but she knew that it was dangerous to allow herself to be distracted. She had to focus.

"I'm listening." She promised to the man that she had thought was dead, only a few days ago.

"There's a reason why I didn't come back. I couldn't. It would have been too dangerous. That creep that attacked us wasn't human. Deidara was a vampire. He was going to kill me, but Madara arrived. Madara saved me and Sired me. He turned me into a vampire." The Rookie elaborated.

Hinata blinks. Sasuke couldn't possibly be serious. He expected her to believe that he was a vampire?! Was this some kind of sick joke?!

"Sasuke, that's not funny! Everyone thought that you were dead and you're mocking our grief by pretending that you are a vampire?!" She screamed furiously.

"It's not a joke, Hinata. I would never joke about something like this." Sasuke told her as he flashed his fangs at her.

The med student's eyes widened in horror. Those teeth were far too sharp. They looked like an animal's. Those weren't teeth. Those were fangs!

"You co-uld have had dental work done. They can sh-arpen teeth now. That doesn't mean anything! If you really think that you're a vampire, you're sick. You need to get help. You should get counseling, Sasuke. I don't know what has happened to you these past five years. God only knows what you've been through, but you need to get help. Let me help you." Hinata begged him.

Sasuke sighs. Of course, that was her natural reaction. Why wouldn't she think that he was crazy? At least, she believed he was suffering from a mental illness and wanted to help him. His "kitten" still cared about him.

"I wish it was that simple. I really do. I love being a vampire, but you'll likely think I'm a monster now. You'd be right, if you did. Watch." Sasuke instructed as he bit his arm.

Hinata's watched fearfully as blood dripped down the length of Sasuke's arm. She could see the puncture marks that had been left behind by his fangs. That's when something strange happened. The wound healed before her eyes.

"Th-at's not normal." She murmured in a hushed voice.

"It is for a vampire. I'm so sorry, Hinata. I just had to see you again. I have missed you and the others so much. I never meant to endanger you." Sasuke pleaded with her as he hesitantly approached the young woman..

Hinata gulped in response. Sasuke was a real vampire. He had to be. How else could his injury have healed right before her very eyes?

"S-asuke, I b-elieve you. You could have killed me in the parking lot. You didn't though. I know that there's at least a part of you that's still human, but I should go. I need to go. I can't say that about Madara." She told him, her voice filled with panic.

"You can't leave. He'd find you. As long as you play the part, you'll be safe. Madara is a good Sire. He's a vampire though. He doesn't have the same sense of right and wrong that most humans have." Sasuke assured her as he caressed Hinata's cheek.

It hurt him. She was terrified of him. The worst thing about knowing that though was the fact that Hinata had very good reason to be scared of him. He was the hunter and she was the prey.

"Play the part?" She asked cautiously, not sure that she liked the sound of that.

"Vampires tend to classify humans into different groups. It's twisted, but Madara brought you here to be my pet. In Madara's eyes, it's no more different than getting his son a puppy or a kitten." He answered warily.

Hinata's blood runs cold. She wasn't sure, if she liked the sound of that. Madara viewed her as an animal. Some people were less than kind to their pets.

"Am I supposed to meow or chase after balls of yarn?" She questioned him incredulously.

"No. Nothing like that. Pets are humans who lived with vampires. The vampires feed off them and in exchange provide for them. They give them a home, food, and sometimes a salary. There's a strong degree of affection between the pet and their Master or Mistress." The raven haired vampire continued.

The med student breathed a sigh of relief. It was psychotic, but it didn't sound like she was going to die. Sasuke had just implied that Madara expected his "son" to keep her around for awhile.

"You can feed off of people without killing them?" She dared herself to ask.

"Well yes. You have to drink a lot of blood to actually kill someone. It's no more different than donating blood really." Sasuke told her.

Hinata knew that it was silly. She was a med student, but she flinches anyway. Suddenly, images of getting bloodwork done everyday flashed through her mind and she didn't like it.

"How much would you drink?" The young woman inquired nervously.

"It depends. I mean I don't really need to feed off of you at all to survive. I've never had a pet before. Bloodbags, bloodwine, feeders, and prey have always been enough for me. I'd have to bite you at least a little in front of him though. Madara would get suspicious, if I didn't." Sasuke responded apologetically.

She nodded. That was a relief. Sasuke wasn't planning to drain her. It actually sounded like he wasn't going to drink from her much. He just didn't want Madara to get suspicious.

"What about my family? What about my friends? If I don't show up for school or my internship, people will notice." The lavender eyed woman pointed out.

"We'll likely either fake your death or you can continue on with those aspects of your life. We would have to take precautions, if you did carry on with your normal life though. It's just to make sure that you don't accidentally or intentionally give away our secret." The Uchiha promised as he stroked her cheek more.

The Hyuga woman nods in understanding. They were probably going to put a tracker or a camera on her then. That didn't sound so bad. There was still a chance that she might be able to leave a mostly normal life.

"I'd like to continue my normal life." She admitted.

"I'll talk to Madara about it. You're my pet now. I should be able to decide such things. If we're lucky, I'll be able to find a way to get you out of here. Just play along. It's safer that way." Sasuke ordered her.

Hinata didn't like it. She was scared out of her mind, but she trusted Sasuke. He was her friend. She knew that he'd at least try to keep her safe and it wasn't as if she had many other options.

"Alright. I'll play along. Um how do I do this? What does a pet do exactly, besides letting you feed on me?" The young woman asked shyly.

"Basically, you should do what I say. At least, that's what you should do when they're watching. I don't want to make you into my slave, but it'd be smart for you to be seen as submissive." Sasuke said.

Hinata's face immediately burns bright red at the word submissive. She wasn't really sure that she cared for him using that word. It carried a distinctly erotic connotation.

"When he called me your kitten, what kind of kitten did he mean? Did he mean just something that's cute or the other kind of kitten?" She inquired anxiously.

"Honestly? He meant both. It's not uncommon for pets to be intimate with their Master or Mistress. It's more common than not, really. That doesn't matter though. It's all strictly consensual. I wouldn't force you to do something like that." Sasuke vowed.

Hinata nods dumbly. She couldn't believe that this was all really happening. It all seemed so surreal and yet, it wasn't.

On one hand, she was ecstatic that Sasuke was alive. On the other hand, she was now living with vampires. Vampires who could easily kill her, if they wanted.

"I really am sorry about this." Sasuke apologized.

"I know." She mumbled and Sasuke sighed as he hugged Hinata.

Wonderful. The girl that he was in love with was essentially his prisoner. His very scared prisoner at that.

"For now, don't leave my room. I'm going to speak with Madara. You'll be safe in here. Don't take that bracelet off. Anyone that sees it, will know that you're mine. It'll protect you." Sasuke promised.

"No! Wait! Please don't leave me alone!" Hinata begged.

Sasuke sighs again and looks at Hinata. She'd likely be safer in his room, but he could understand why she didn't want to leave his sight. Right now, he was her only protection in a strange new world. A world that she knew nothing about.

"Alright. You can come with me. Just remember what I said." He reminded the bluenette and Hinata nodded as she followed him downstairs.

When they found Madara, he was in the kitchen. The elderly vampire was pouring himself a glass of bloodwine. Sasuke paled, after noticing this. He could only hope that Hinata would think it was actually wine or that she wouldn't panic.

"Ah there you are." Madara greeted them.

"Yes, here we are. Hinata is my pet. That means I get to decide what happens to her. I get to decide where she goes and what she does. No one else." Sasuke insisted.

Madara shakes his head in amusement. It was cute really. Sasuke was trying to stand his ground. They both knew that if he didn't agree with something Sasuke did, that the younger vampire could never seriously challenge him.

Frankly, it was hysterical that Sasuke wanted to pretend otherwise. Madara couldn't even be angry at this show of defiance. It amused him too much. The kid had guts, Madara would always give him that much.

"Of course. She's your birthday present in a way. Hinata is your pet to do with as you please." He replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Good. No one is going to touch her." Sasuke stated firmly.

Madara chuckles and nods his head. Well his "child" was certainly protective of his little kitten. Perhaps one day, she would become a vampiress. Madara may not be half the romantic that Izuna was, but there was something endearing about the notion of childhood sweethearts.

"Of course. Everyone knows that I sired you. Should they attack your pet, they are attacking you. If they attack you, they are attacking me. Only someone who was truly suicidal, would be foolish enough to do such a thing. You have my word that no harm will come to her." Madara said as he drank some bloodwine.

"Good. Hinata is also going to continue her normal daily life and routine. I'll ensure that the necessary precautions are taken. No humans will find out about us." Sasuke continued.

"It was be smarter to fake her death, but I won't raise any objections. You're a smart boy. You know what you need to do to ensure our kind's safety." He replied.

Sasuke nodded. Good. Madara wasn't going to argue with him about Hinata. That was a good sign.

"Great. Well I'm going to get something for Hinata to eat and take her back to my room then. We still have a lot to cover." He said awkwardly.

"Of course. Your kitten has a whole new world to discover. It must be a terribly exciting time for her." The elder Uchiha said as if Hinata wasn't even in the room.

Hinata bristled a bit at that. Madara clearly didn't think of her as a person. He thought of her as a pet.

She mentally sighed and tried to calm down. At least Sasuke would keep her safe. It didn't matter what the other vampire thought of her. She could survive this. She would survive this.

"I think that I'll warm up the salmon for her." Sasuke observed thoughtfully.

"Of course. Fish for your kitten. Well I'm afraid that I have to be going. I have business to attend to." Madara informed Sasuke and with that, he left the kitchen.

Hinata sighed in relief. Thank goodness. She really didn't want to be around other vampires. She knew Sasuke. The bluenette didn't really know Madara. She didn't feel safe around him.

"Sorry about that. Madara is ancient. He's got a very prehistoric way of looking at things. He's not evil. He's just a product of the time that he was turned in. That's all." Sasuke assured her.

"If you say so." Hinata said as she watched him place her meal on the stove.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. As long as she kept her bracelet on, it sounded like she would be safe. There were worse things than having a handsome man cook for you.

"Do you like it? Being a vampire, I mean?" She inquired as he cooked.

"I love it. The only thing that I don't like is not seeing any of you. I'm sorry, Hinata. I know that I put you all through a lot of pain, but I didn't want to risk it. I had to get my thirst under control. I didn't want to risk hurting any of you." Sasuke confessed.

Hinata nodded in understanding. That made sense. In a strange way, Sasuke had tried to protect them.

"Why is it always you or Naruto? You two were always looking out for us." The Hyuga woman asked with a heavy sigh.

"Well because he's an idiot and because I… well apparently I don't know any better." He told her.

Sasuke couldn't believe that he had almost told her the truth. How could he have been that stupid? Why had he almost told Hinata that he was in love with her?

She was his pet now. Hinata probably thought that she was his slave. That was hardly the best way to win her heart. Not that he deserved her love. Not everything that he had done.

"You're just brave and you care about your friends. That's a good thing. I'm glad that you are happy though. I wish that I had known sooner. You didn't have to go through all this alone." She whispered as she hugged him.

Sasuke smiled. She was still Hinata. No matter what was going on, the woman always comforted others.

Most people would be trying to escape. Many would have begged for their lives. Sasuke wouldn't have blamed her in the slightest, if she had tried to attack him in a desperate bid for survival. Hinata did none of those things though.

"I wasn't alone. I had Madara. Oh and Itachi is a vampire as well." The youngest Uchiha observed.

Hinata blinked. His brother was also a vampire? How did that come about? Itachi had been dying on his illness, the last time she saw him.

"How?" Hinata dared herself to question him.

"Konan found him. He was in a hospital. Itachi was in terminal care. My brother never gave up on me. He kept searching for me, even when his own time was running out. Konan was impressed by his dedication and his fearlessness. She turned him." Sasuke explained.

"Oh. Well I'm glad that the two of you found each other. You were always close, but that doesn't help us. What are we going to?" The bluenette inquired.

Sasuke frowned. He wanted to get her out of there. Hinata deserved a mortal life. As much as he loved seeing her again, he wasn't stupid. Could she ever really be happy with him?

Maybe she could have been, when he was still human. He was a vampire now though. He drank human blood and he reveled in sadism. He'd never hurt Hinata, but he had hurt others. A lot.

"For now, we'll just play his game. Your food's done. Let's get you back to my room." Sasuke said as he carried off the meal and led Hinata upstairs once more.

A few hours later, Hinata had ate and fallen asleep on Sasuke's bed. The two of them had talked for hours. Well more accurately, Sasuke had let Hinata talk and occasionally commented.

She told him all about what was going on at college and at her internship. The bluenette seemed delighted to talk about the other Rookie Nine members and his parents.

Sasuke idly thought that she had covered about five years worth of conversation in five hours. It was impressive really. Despite that, she never seemed to be babbling and Sasuke didn't get annoyed by how much she had talked.

"Somehow, I'll get you out of this. I promise." Sasuke whispered as he pulled the blankets over her and kissed her forehead.

She was even more beautiful now than she had been in high school. He couldn't help but wonder what she thought of him now. Did she mind the fact that he was permanently frozen at 18? Did it disturb her?

"It doesn't matter. I'll keep her safe and get her out of here. She's not cut out for this life." He muttered to himself.

He knew that in his head. His heart wasn't listening though. That and a voice in the back of his head was whispering to him.

She was already here. He could keep her as his pet and eventually have her turned. He could make her happy. There was nothing that he couldn't give her. Hinata didn't hate him, not even after finding out that he was a monster.

The med student might grow to love him. It was possible. Hell, he could even seduce her. Hinata was likely an innocent or damn close to it. She had always been shy and he had experience that she just didn't.

"If the body is happy, the mind usually follows." Sasuke said with a smirk.

He sighed and mentally chastised himself. It was wrong to think that way. Sasuke decided that he had been spending too much time around Madara. Clearly, the other vampire was rubbing off on him.

"I need to get her out of here, before I do something stupid." He whispered to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Hidden Desires

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5

A week later, Hinata made her way back to Madara's Mansion. She had finished her shift at the hospital and was now heading "home." She still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she was living with vampires, but it was the truth.

"Ah Hinata. You are looking lovely as ever." Madara said, once he noticed her walk through the door.

He was sitting on the living room couch and reading a newspaper. Apparently, Madara had adapted to modern life for the most part. If given the choice though, he preferred the Old Ways. (Not that Hinata thought that newspapers were particularly ancient, but the elder Uchiha said they were more intimate than reading articles online.)

"Thank you." The bluenette mumbled as she looked around for Sasuke or even Itachi.

Itachi Uchiha had decided to extend his stay in London. So Hinata had been reunited with both Uchiha brothers. There were just a few additions to their family now. Those additions were Madara and Konan.

As far as Hinata could tell, Sasuke's brother was in love with his Sire. The two of them were actually married. At least that's what she assumed, they both wore matching wedding rings. They had to be married, right?

"You're such a shy kitten. Sasuke is upstairs." Madara informed her as he flipped another page in the newspaper.

Hinata chose not to dignify that with a response. Madara always called her kitten. She supposed that there were worse things to be called though. At the very least, he hadn't ripped her neck out yet. Hinata considered that a good sign.

"Sasuke?" She called out, a few minutes later.

She frowned when she didn't hear a response. The young woman sighed and quickly headed into his room. It was probably safest there. She'd just wait for him.

It didn't take long for the bathroom door to open. Sasuke stepped out of it and he was wearing nothing, but a towel. Hinata felt her face immediately blush a brilliant shade of crimson.

"S-orry! I didn't know that you were in the shower. I can go w-ait while you change." The Hyuga

"It's alright, Hinata. Things like this are bound to happen when you live with someone. I'll just go change in the bathroom." Sasuke said as he carried off an outfit into the bathroom.

Hinata nodded dumbly. When they were in high school, Naruto and Sasuke were the most popular boys. It was easy to see why. Naruto had sapphire blue eyes, beautiful golden hair, an athletic build, and a sunny smile. Sasuke was exotic. He was tall, dark, and mysterious. He was also in possession of an incredibly well sculpted chest and pair of biceps, it seemed.

"Okay." She mumbled and a few minutes later, Sasuke came out.

This time he was dressed. A black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Hinata mentally breathed a sigh of relief. At least this way, she wasn't going to stare at him like an idiot.

"You alright? You look pretty startled. Madara didn't say something to you, did he?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

Despite the situation, Hinata found herself smiling. She was far from an expert on vampire culture, but the bluenette knew enough. Hinata knew enough to realize that Madara was much older and stronger than Sasuke. Her friend was apparently willing to try to protect her anyway though.

It was sweet. The lavender eyed woman couldn't lie though. The fact that Sasuke would likely throw himself between her and Madara, scared her. The elder vampire could tear him to shreds. Of that much, she was certain.

"No. Well he called me a shy kitten again, but that's normal for him." She grumbled.

"He's given far worse nicknames to many people. You should be honored that yours is…nicer than most." Sasuke said with a sly smile.

Hinata didn't doubt that. She wasn't sure how old Madara was, but he spoke of the Old Ways and the Old World. That meant that he was probably at least a few hundred years old. At a minimum, she dated him back to the time of the Mayflower.

Sasuke was only twenty-three. He'd only been a vampire for five years. He wouldn't stand a chance against Madara and they both knew it.

"I imagine so. What does he call you and Itachi?" She inquired, trying to change the subject.

"Mostly he just calls us by our names. I think that's somewhat of a gesture of respect on his part. In his own demented way, I think that he views us as his sons or at least his nephews. Itachi and I are apparently descended from his brother's human line. Don't mention Izuna though." Sasuke warned her.

Hinata tilted her head to the side curiously. Izuna must have been Madara's brother. His human brother, if Sasuke and Itachi were any indication.

"It's good that he cares for the two of you, even if it is in a psychotic way." Hinata offered and Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

"I won't mention Izuna." Hinata promises.

"Good. I got you something." Sasuke said with a smile as he pulls out a rather luxurious looking department store bag.

Hinata blinked, but opened the bag inside. She wasn't entirely certain what Sasuke had gotten her. For all she knew, it might actually be a collar or something equally ridiculous.

What she found surprised her. It was a beautiful red silk evening gown. It was sleeveless with a sweetheart necklline. The top had intricate floral designs on it. Beading work. The rest of the dress was just pure red and would likely reach her ankles. Though she had a suspicion that the material would luxurious, but formfitting. Far more so than she would normally have ever dared to wear.

"It's really pretty." She mumbled, feeling her face heat up once more.

"Just like you. Madara wants to meet some business associates. He's "invited" me and you. I tried to talk him out of it. I tried to tell him that you weren't ready to meet other vampires, but he's very stubborn." Sasuke sighed.

Hinata's blood ran cold. It was one thing to be around Sasuke and Itachi; they cared about her. She was even beginning to feel somewhat more at ease around Madara, but strangers?

Vampires that she didn't know. Vampires like that blonde who had attacked Naruto and Sasuke. Unbidden, images of that horrible night danced across her mind.

 _"Naruto!" Hinata cried out in relief when the blonde was shoved back into the limo._

 _"I'm okay! I think! I just r-eally need to get to the hospital!" Naruto groaned in pain._

 _The other members of the Rookie Nine could only stare at their friend in horror. He was bleeding badly. Blood poured profusely from two puncture wounds on his neck._

 _"That freak actually thinks he's a vampire or something! We gotta help Sasuke!" Kiba yelled._

 _That's when Tenten let out a choked out sob of grief. She had just seen Sasuke's body stop moving. Through terrified and mournful sobs, the brunette managed to tell her friends that._

 _"He's dead. He's not moving. If we don't want Naruto to die too, we need to get him to the hospital. We'll get that creep. We'll send the cops here. We'll make him pay for what he did to Sasuke!" She growled._

 _Neji looked out the window and winced. Tenten was right. Sasuke wasn't moving. That blonde monster had killed their friend._

 _""I don't want to leave his body behind, but we have to. Naruto will die if we don't." He agreed._

 _A hushed silence fell over the teenagers. They knew that Tenten and Neji were right. It was just that no one wanted to admit it._

 _"We need to go! We'll call the police. We lost Sasuke, but we don't have to lose Naruto!" Lee said and with that, the car drove off._

Hinata would always remember that man who had attacked them. The man who had nearly torn Naruto's throat out. Sasuke's killer.

Well at least she had thought he was Sasuke's murderer. It seemed tha the youngest Uchiha had survived. He may no longer be human, but he was still alive. Kinda.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that." She admitted.

"I know. I wished that I didn't have to take you, but it'll be worse if we don't go. Madara is the type to hold a grudge. Besides, you'll look beautiful in your gown. I'll be right there. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. We're going tomorrow. Why don't you go try the dress on?" Sasuke suggested.

Hinata sighed and nodded. It really was a gorgeous gown. She might be a Hyuga, but even she could scarcely recall seeing any dresses that were this stunning. Sasuke must have really gone out of his way to find it.

"Okay." She replied and with that, she went into the bathroom to change.

Sasuke nodded approvingly and waited on the bed. He really didn't want to do this to her. She'd been through enough. Unfortunately, Madara wouldn't budge.

He wanted to show off the pet that he had gotten for Sasuke. His Sire was a proud Sire. Madara wanted everyone to know that any "children" he turned, were well looked after. It was as much a matter of pride as it was love, really.

Hinata came out a few minutes later and Sasuke smiled. That dress looked glorious on her. He knew that it would.

"You look amazing. You always do, but even more so than usual." Sasuke told her.

"Thank you." She said as she glided over to him.

He really liked the way the red fabric caressed her every curve. There were a lot of curves to caress as well. It was a visual feast for the eyes.

Sasuke knew that it was wrong to ogle. He couldn't help it though. She really was beautiful. He just wished that she wasn't wearing that dress because she had to. The youngest Uchiha would give anything for her to feel safer than she did now.

"You should change out of it. I haven't bitten you yet. I'll likely have to when we go out tomorrow. They'll know, if it's my first time biting you." Sasuke reasons.

Hinata gulped. Sasuke hadn't bitten her yet. That much was true. She had foolishly hoped that it would stay that way. The young woman had been dreading this moment. The moment when he would no longer have a choice in whether or not he was going to bite her.

"Alright. I guess it wouldn't be a good idea to have you bite me while I'm wearing this. It probably cost thousands." She mumbled, feeling a bit embarrassed that Sasuke had purchased her something so expensive.

Just like the bracelet, it was lovely. She might be in a prison of sorts, but it was a magnificent one. A golden cage, if you will.

"Exactly. Don't worry, Hinata. I can be gentle. Your bracelet will beep, if I drink too much." Sasuke informed her.

She nodded in understanding and headed to the bathroom. It didn't take her long to slide out of her new outfit and into a more casual one. A tank top and a pair of jeans.

Hinata had never really been the type of person to wear a tank top before becoming a pet. She figured it'd be easier though. This way, her neck would be exposed and her clothes wouldn't get bloody.

"The gown looks beautiful on you, but there is something to be said for the tank top as well." Sasuke said with a smirk.

The young woman felt herself blush even more. She ignored it though and sat on the bed next to him. Hinata didn't really know how this was going to work.

"I figured that we'd start somewhere small. You might be less skittish about it, if I bite your wrist first." Sasuke suggests.

Hinata gulps. She wasn't too fond of the idea of those fangs coming near her vulnerable wrist. Then again, it was better than the jugular.

"P-robably a good idea." She stammered.

"Don't worry. I would never hurt you. Not on purpose anyway." Sasuke promised as he took her hand into his and raised it to his lips.

It wasn't fair, Hinata decided. "Monsters" really shouldn't look like Sasuke, Madara, or Itachi. Vampires should come with a warning label or something. They shouldn't all be stunning men.

Konan was an otherworldly beauty though. Maybe all vampires were attractive. Perhaps it was a side effect of the transition. A way to attract more "prey" to them?

"I'd be lying, if I said that I wasn't worried." She admitted.

"That's only natural." Sasuke told her as he brushes his lips against her wrist and she feels his fangs lightly scrape her.

It struck Hinata that he was likely waiting for permission. She nodded her head in consent. Sasuke was right. It would be a bad idea for her to be bitten for the first time in front of other vampires. They'd be able to tell. That wouldn't end well.

Sasuke smiles and sinks his fangs into the skin. Hinata felt the teeth pierce her, but it didn't hurt. Not exactly. It was so fast that it was more a sensation of shock than anything else.

"It's okay. I think." Hinata mumbled quickly.

Sasuke smiled as he tasted her blood for the first time. She tasted sweet. It was exactly like he had imagined. Honey and vanilla. The vanilla kept the honey from being too sweet. He generally didn't like sweet things, but Hinata and honey were exceptions.

The young woman squirmed, but tried not to move too much. The last thing she wanted was for him to accidentally tear something because she bulked. After a moment or two, she realized it didn't hurt.

It actually felt good. Was there some kind of chemical in his fangs? Something to paralyze or make the prey felt good. Suddenly she felt warm. Really warm, in a way that she hadn't expected.

"Do d-ifferent people taste different or is it all the same?" She asked, once Sasuke pulled away.

"It varies a bit from person to person. You do find people that taste similar, but rarely are people identical." Sasuke answered honestly as he watched her for signs of distress.

Desire. That was the warmth she felt. Feeding could apparently be an erotic experience. If it felt like that when he was just feeding from her wrist, she couldn't imagine what it would feel like when he bit her neck.

"Do I t-aste good?" She asked nervously.

She wasn't sure if that would be a good or bad thing. If she tasted bad, then maybe she'd be bit less often. It was something of a matter of pride though.

"To me, you taste wonderful. Every vampire has their preferences though. It's like humans and food. Not everyone likes the same thing." Sasuke explained.

Hinata nodded at that explanation. It made sense. She wasn't sure why she had expected anything different.

"You should bite my neck now. I need to get used to it." She said shyly.

"Alright." Sasuke said as he gently moved her hair to the side and sat behind her.

Hinata shivered. She could feel him behind her and knew what he was going to do. It was going to be alright though. It was Sasuke. Besides, the bracelet would beep, if he took too much. This was as safe as it was going to get.

"Just relax. It shouldn't hurt. It might surprise you at first, like it did with the wrist. We have a sedative and an aphrodisiac in our saliva that makes things easier." Sasuke assured her.

In a way, it was nice to have her suspicion confirmed. On the other hand, that meant that vampires could bite people and they would enjoy being bitten. That could lead to a lot of people dying.

"I thought that might be what was going on." She admitted.

"I figured you might have a few suspicions. You're a med student, after all." Sasuke said and he sunk his teeth into her neck.

Hinata gasped and tried to bite back a moan. It was as complete rush. It was as if Sasuke had just flooded her system with endorphins. The wrist bite had been nothing compared to this.

Sasuke held her against him with one arm wrapped around her waist. She knew that he was being gentle by vampire standards, but Hinata also knew that she wasn't going anywhere. He was too strong. If he decided to drain her dry, there was almost nothing that she could do about it.

"Feels good." She whispered.

"Good. I'm glad." Sasuke murmured, after he retracts his fangs from her neck.

Once that was done, he licks the puncture marks apologetically. Sasuke was torn between guilt for marring her pretty skin and a sense or pride that he had claimed her in a way. Her neck bore his Mark.

It wouldn't last long. It'd probably be gone by tomorrow or surely the day after. Sasuke still couldn't change how he felt upon seeing it though. He knew that it was wrong, but he delighted in it anyway.

"I think that can manage it. If you have to bite me with them watching, I'll be able to hold myself together." She assured him.

"Good. I hope you are right. Hinata, you're my pet. In their eyes, I own you. I don't like it, but that's the way it is." He reminded her.

Hinata nodded. She didn't believe that Sasuke was really enjoyed this. He didn't like keeping another person as a pet, but the alternatives were too horrific to seriously contemplate.

"It's okay. I understand. Besides, there are worse things than getting a beautiful bracelet and dress." She offered with a brave smile.

"Thank you. Is there anyone that you need to get in touch with? You could call or text them, if you like. Things seem to have settled down for now." He suggested.

"There is someone. I should probably let Kiba know what's happening. Well as much as I can anyway." She said with a sigh as she quickly sent Kiba a text.

Meanwhile Kiba had just sat down to eat dinner, when his phone rang. The canine lover raised an eyebrow and quickly answered it. It was a text from Hinata.

"Oh thank God." He sighed in relief.

He didn't know what was with her lately, but Hinata was acting strange. Distant. It was as if she was scared of something, but he couldn't for the life of him think of what might be frightening his friend.

 _ **Hello, Kiba. I just wanted to check in. How were your classes? ~ Hinata.**_

 _ **You have no idea how happy, I am to hear from you. Classes were okay. What's going on with you? I barely see you anymore! Everything okay? ~ Kiba.**_

Something was definitely wrong, he decided a few minutes later. Hinata still hadn't answered. That meant that she didn't know what to say. Obviously, that meant something major was happening.

 **I've just been pretty busy at the hospital. That's all. Sorry, that I haven't been hanging out with you as much lately. Hopefully, things will slow down soon. ~ Hinata.**

He didn't buy that for a minute. Still Kiba knew better than to press her further. That would just make Hinata feel backed into a corner. She'd retreat into herself if that happened.

 _ **Alright. Hope to see you soon. ~ Kiba.**_

With that, he hung up. He didn't know what else to do at the moment. He sighed and decided to get in touch with the other Rookies. Maybe they would have some good advice.

Naruto was closest to Hinata, after him. The bubbly blonde might have a good suggestion. Well at least that's what Kiba told himself as he left an email for his friend.

"He's way better about checking his email than his phone. He's so weird." Kiba muttered to himself.

He had to do something. Hinata clearly wasn't going to tell him what was going on. That meant that it was up to him and the other Rookies to figure it out.

Back at Madara's Mansion, Hinata hung up on Kiba. She sighed and laid back down on the bed. If nothing else, she always felt like she was sleeping on clouds anymore. The bed was really that comfortable.

"I know that this is hard for you. I'm trying to make it easier, but it's just a difficult situation." Sasuke said as he laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Hinata blushed at the gesture, but didn't protest. It wasn't that she intentionally snuggled up to him during the night. It just tended to happen. Probably because she was seeking out her one anchor in this house.

Sasuke meant safety. Well he meant safety to a degree anyway. She knew that her life was now in Madara's hands. Sasuke would do everything he could to keep her safe though.

"I'm lucky to have found the world's friendliest vampire." She said with a giggle.

"You really shouldn't say that. Hinata, you don't know what I've done. I don't want you to know. With you, I almost feel human again. The truth of the matter is that I'm still a predator though." Sasuke warned her.

Hinata merely nodded. It disturbed her to hear him talk about himself that way. Unfortunately, she knew that he was just being honest.

Sasuke had good reason to warn her. He drank human blood. He was the predator and she (and other humans) were his prey. It was as simple as that.

"Do you ever miss being a human?" She asked him.

"I miss my family. I miss our friends. I missed you. Other than that, I don't. I prefer being a vampire. It's just that I've done a lot of things that would have horrified my human self and I've reveled in doing them." Sasuke admitted.

There was a chance that Madara or one of the other vampires would tell her about his past. If that happened, he wanted to warn her. She deserved to know the truth, but he wasn't about to go into graphic detail about his wicked deeds either.

"Oh. Did it hurt? Did it hurt to become a vampire?" Hinata questioned him.

"Deidara whacked me around pretty damn good. If Madara hadn't shown up when he did, I'd be dead. Vampires can either make the transition blissful or complete Hell. I was somewhere in the middle. Closer to Hell though. It wasn't Madara's fault. He found me in pretty bad shape. It was more from my battle with Deidara than any fault of his." Sasuke explained.

"You defend him a lot, but you're scared of him. Sometimes, you speak of him fondly and other times, you sound terrified." She observed.

"My relationship with Madara Uchiha is complicated. I believe that in his own way, he cares for me. I also believe that if he felt that I was a threat, he wouldn't hesitate to kill me." Sasuke informed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Hidden Desires

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** No Sharingan in this story in the way it is typically used. Vampire eyes can sometimes change color when they feel a strong emotion. For the Uchihas, their eyes turn red when that happens. Red eyes are not exclusive to Uchiha vampires though. Most of the time, Sasuke has black eyes though. (Otherwise humans would get too suspicious.)

Chapter 6

Hinata gulped as she walked into theater. There were only about a dozen or so people inside it. Madara had apparently bought out the theater for the night and a group of performers was putting on a show for the vampires and a couple other humans.

" _They must be pets as well,_ " Hinata thinks to herself. Vampires apparently came in every shape, size, and nationality that you could think of. She highly doubted most them were actually British.

"It's okay. Just sit in my lap." Sasuke whispered to her as he sat in one of the luxurious seats.

Hinata nodded meekly. If she was with Sasuke, she should be safe. After all, Madara was his Sire. If anyone picked a fight with her, they were starting something with Sasuke. Something that the elder vampire would likely finish.

Sasuke smiled she sat in his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Despite the situation, for a brief moment Hinata felt safe. That didn't last long though. That's when she saw HIM.

"It's him!" Hinata shrieked in horror.

"What's wrong with the pet? Yeah?" Deidara asked in confusion.

There was a beautiful woman sitting on Sasuke's lap. The baby vampire had his arms wrapped around her. Naturally, the blonde assumed that the bluenette was the pet that Madara had gotten for his "childe."

"You murderer!" Hinata screamed at him.

It disturbed her when she realized that the performers didn't stop what they were doing when she screamed. They didn't even seem to notice. That's when it dawned on her that they might be under some kind of spell. What had the vampires done to them?!

"Well yeah! Most vampires are. Sasuke, why is your pet so disturbed?" The blonde inquired in a baffled voice.

"I can't believe you invited DEIDARA here!" Sasuke hissed at Madara in outrage.

"I figured that it would be best to burry the hatchet. It was years ago. I deeply apologize that Deidara startled you, Hinata. Truly, he can be childish sometimes. He has a habit of playing with his food. That night was nothing personal." Madara assured her.

Hinata's eyed widened in further horror. Madara had purposely invited Sasuke's killer?! Why on Earth would he do such a thing? Burry the hatchet?! He was out of his mind, if he believed that the med student was ever going to forgive "Deidara" for what he had done.

She didn't care what his name was. To Hinata, he was simply the monster that had taken her friend's life. That freak had nearly taken Naruto's life as well and she was just supposed to ignore that? She was supposed to forgive and to forget?!

"Startled me?! He killed Sasuke! Well he tried to kill him! He almost killed Naruto as well! He's a monster! He's not a good vampire like Sasuke or Itachi! He's not even civilized like you!" She screamed in a righteous fury.

"Sasuke, your pet is being mean to me!" Deidara said in a singsong voice.

"You deserve a lot worse than being yelled at. You're such a child. You never did learn to control your hunger properly. I have better control than you and I haven't even been a vampire for a decade." Sasuke snapped at him.

While he had learned to tolerate Deidara, he didn't like him. It was hard to become friends with the man who had nearly killed you.

Hinata wasn't him though. She hadn't lived the life Sasuke had. Of course, she was going to react negatively to the sight of the other vampire.

"Madara, teach your son some manners. Yeah? I thought he had moved on from that night. It's not good to hold grudges!" Deidara whined.

Madara just shakes his head. While it may have been nothing in Deidara's eyes, he could certainly understand why Sasuke would still be angry with the blonde. After all, he had attacked his friends for no reason and was the reason why Sasuke's mortal life had abruptly ended.

"I don't know. I've carried my fair share of grudges over the years as well. The only difference is that I tended to kill those that had wronged me. You're fortunate that you're currently too valuable to let Sasuke rip you to shreds. Oh I love this part of the play." Madara said as he glanced at the stage.

Sasuke grumbled at that. He would love to tear Deidara to shreds. If Madara let him, he was sure that he could find a way to do it with ease. Without Madara's help though, it was probably suicidal.

Deidara had been turned during the Civil War. He was much older than Sasuke. He had a lot of combat advantages over him.

"Deidara, what did you do to the pet?" Sasori demanded in an exasperated voice.

"I didn't do nothing!" The blonde vampire protested his innocence.

That did it! Hinata couldn't take it anymore! How dare he say that he hadn't done anything to her?!

If it wasn't for him, Sasuke wouldn't be a vampire! Sasuke's parents wouldn't think that he was dead. None of his friends would have had to attend his funeral! This was all his fault!

"YOU LIAR!" The lavender eyed woman snarls at him as she lunges at the blonde.

Deidara blinked as he was shoved to the ground. Sasuke's actually had the gull to attack him? That was surprising to say the least.

He smirked. The vampire had to admire her guts, but apparently the human wasn't that intelligent. Why else would she hurl herself a vampire? The young woman must be suicidal, he concluded.

"You're pretty feisty for such a little thing. Yeah? Too bad for you that I'm a vampire. I don't think that you get how this works. I'm the vampire. That means I'm the predator. You're the prey. You should have been smart and just stayed cuddled up to your Sire." The blue eyed vampire stated as he flipped them and bared his fangs at Hinata.

Sasuke's eyed widened in horror at the all too familiar words. He snarled and threw himself at the blonde. The youngest Uchiha managed to knock Deidara off of Hinata and son the two of them were locked in combat.

They rolled around and around. Their fangs, arms, and feet were trying to inflict as much damage as possible. Sasuke winced as he felt Deidara's teeth sink into his shoulder and crush bone.

"Deidara, stop this. He was protecting his pet. There is no need to get so upset." Madara reasoned.

It was at that point that Itachi realized things were quickly getting out of hand. He growled and joined the fray. Sasuke's chances against Deidara were virtually nonexistent alone, but his foolish little brother had been putting up a good fight anyway.

They might be vampires now, but the other man was still his brother. Itachi was his older brother. He was required to try to protect him and that was exactly what he was going to do.

"Two against one isn't very fair, now is it?!" Deidara screeched at the two Uchihas.

"Madara, I hope you know that if Deidara harms a hair on my Mate's head, I will kill him." Konan said conversationally.

"Honestly, this is rather ridiculous." The feral haired vampire observed with a heavy sigh.

He had been hoping that Hinata would be able to get beyond her hatred of Deidara. She had valid reasons for hating him, but Sasuke had moved on. Well at least he thought that his "childe" had. Apparently, Madara Uchiha had been very wrong about that much.

"What is their problem, anyway?" Hidan demanded.

"Deidara attacked a group of high schoolers one night. Sasuke was amongst them. So was his pet. His pet and the others escaped with their lives. Sasuke didn't. She's obviously just angry with Deidara. I've told that vampire again and again not to play with his food. He just refuses to act like a civilized vampire though." Madara explained.

Obito raised an eyebrow upon hearing that response. What had Madara been thinking when he invited Deidara then? This was the natural result of such an action.

"In that case, why would you invite him? You should have realized that Sasuke's pet would be upset." The other Uchiha inquired.

"I had hoped that they would be able to patch things up. Until this evening, Sasuke had been behaving properly towards Deidara. It seemed that Deidara provoking his pet was just too much for him to stand though." The elder vampire mused.

Zetsu nodded as he saw Itachi give Deidara a black eye. Sasuke was biting the blonde rather savagely. Unfortunately for the brothers, the older vampire was not going down without a fight.

The sounds of bones being cracked and scent of blood filled the air. This was going too far. It had been amusing at first, but it had become dangerous.

"Sasuke!" Hinata called out in terror.

"Damn. Madara still knows how to throw a party." Kisame said with a chuckle.

Hinata blinked at the man's sudden appearance. He was strange looking. His skin was blue and so was his hair. He had gills upon his face and teeth's like a shark. What was he?

"That he does." Pain agreed with the strange looking man.

Other than his piercing and exotic eyes, the bluenette had decided Pain looked normal. The fact that he was called pain though, scared her. Hinata promptly decided upon being introduced to him, just to avoid the man.

"Do you think one of them is going to die?" Kakuzu merrily inquired.

"If Deidara doesn't cease his behavior, he will." The eldest Uchiha vampire stated in an irritated fashion.

Konan darted over to the fight. She wasn't going to allow the blonde vampire to hurt her lover. She quickly threw him off of Itachi and Sasuke and slammed him against the wall.

"Sorry, Konan. I'm sorry that I got your Mate. It was self-defense. Yeah?" The eccentric vampire asked cautiously.

"Your apology is not accepted. No one harms Itachi. Sasuke, I believe that he attacked your pet. It's your right to defend your honor." She hissed.

How dare Deidara have the nerve to attack Itachi?! Really, he should have known better. He deserved to die for his stupidity as much for anything else.

She was several centuries his elder. The blonde should know better than to attack her husband! It was outrageous!

"Thank you." Sasuke says as he took out a stake from his pocket.

Deidara's eyes widened in panic. The baby vamp was seriously going to try to kill him! No! This couldn't be happening!

"Madara!" He screamed for help as he tried to free himself from Konan's grasp.

It was no use though. The elder vampire was too strong. He couldn't escape. His only hope for salvation was Madara or another member of the Akatsuki.

"You provoked his pet and fought two of my children. Deidara, you have many useful talents. Sadly for you, you are now more of a liability than an asset. If Sasuke wants to avenge his honor by killing the man who attacked his pet, then I am willing to allow it." He stated bluntly.

"TRAITOR! I HAVE BEEN YOUR FRIEND FOR YEARS!" Deidara snarled at the elder vampire in a blind rage.

He had to escape. He was going to show them all! Deidara was not someone to be taken lightly.

The blonde vampire thrashed around wildly and continued his escape attempts for several minutes. That was until he felt a sharp pain in his chest. When he looked down, he saw the stake in his chest, right in his heart.

"Die!" Sasuke hissed at the other vampire.

Just as it dawned on him what had happened, he suddenly disappeared into a pile of ash. Deidara was no more. It was as if he had never existed.

Sasuke smirked as he watched Deidara fade into a pile of ash. He had wanted to do that for years. Now his tormenter was dead. He would never again be able to harm anyone else.

It was a good feeling. He had managed to protect Hinata. Well with some help from his brother, his Mate, and Madara's permission. Sasuke still thought that counted though.

"Sasuke! Are you okay?" Hinata asked as she raced over to him and embraced him tightly.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Nothing that won't heal in a few hours away. Ah! Hinata, not the shoulder though. At least not for a bit." Sasuke said as he felt a jolt of pain go through his system when his pet touched his shoulder.

"Oh! Right! I'm sorry!" She apologized.

Sasuke shook his head and held her tighter. It didn't matter. Nothing else mattered to him at the moment, except that she was safe.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it." He whispered.

Madara watched the entire scene with amusement. Sasuke had once again proven that he was more than willing to launch himself into a potentially fatal situation,, if it meant protecting his kitten. It was sweet, in an unsettling way.

Sasuke was his son. Well technically he was his many times great nephew, but it still counted. Him and Itachi were the only family that he had left, besides Obito. They were precious to him.

"I won't allow him to throw his life away." He murmured.

At some point, Hinata was going to have to be turned into a vampire. She was simply too vulnerable as a human and Sasuke's attachment to her was too strong. He'd be devastated, when his pet died of age. Obviously, that had to be prevented.

"Father, my pet is very distressed. I would like to take her home. We deeply apologize for ruining everyone's evening." Sasuke said quickly.

"Very well. I suppose that today has been rather traumatic to her. You may go." Madara informed him as Sasuke walked off with Hinata.

"Damn. That's a shame. That was really entertaining. My only compliant is that I didn't have any popcorn to go with the show." Kisame stated cheerfully and Madara just smacks his forehead in frustration.

There were times that he didn't believe that most of his companions were at least a century old. They certainly didn't act like it. If they weren't from his bloodline or Konan, they were overgrown children. The lot of them.

Meanwhile Suigetsu had just arrived at Madara's place. The elder vampire had given him a magical key that would let him get into any of the Uchiha Patriarch's homes. It was quite useful really.

"Hmm. That's weird. Guess that he's not home. Oh well. I'll wait for him in his room." Suigetsu decided.

The merman could become human for short periods of time. If he stayed out of the water too long though, it didn't end well. When that happened, he used a portal that a Sea Witch had made for him and headed back to the ocean as quickly as possible.

"Why does his room smell like lavender and flowers? Sassy is so weird. What kind of self-respecting man of any species smells like flowers and lavender?" He wondered out loud.

"Actually, that is Hinata's natural scent and none of your business. And for the last time, stop calling me Sassy." Sasuke replied in an irritated fashion as he walked back into his room with Hinata.

They had just arrived home. Sasuke immediately sensed his merman friend. Oh boy. Hopefully, Suigetsu wouldn't say anything too stupid in front of Hinata.

Suigetsu wasn't a bad guy, but he was extremely mischievous. The man also possessed no filter whatsoever. Most of the time, Sasuke would have been confident that Hinata would have humored him. Tonight was not most of the tim though.

"Oh come on. It's the perfect nickname for you. It has lots of S's and you're very sassy. It fits. Oh hi, Hinata. Wait. Who is Hinata?" The violet eyed merman asked.

Sasuke sighed. This was going to be annoying. Extremely annoying. Whatever. He supposed that Hinata was going to meet his new "friends," sooner or later.

"This is Hinata. Hinata, this is my friend Suigetsu. Suigetsu, this is Hinata. She's my pet." The youngest Uchiha introduced them.

"Oh wow! I didn't know that you had a pet! Hmm. She's definitely pretty cute. No wonder you chose her. Does she like mermen? Most chicks dig the tail!" He said brightly.

Hinata blinked as she peeked in through the door. She heard Sasuke talking to someone and apparently, Sasuke was introducing her to that someone. The person in question was asking about mermen for some reason.

"I like mermaids and mermen. Wh-at does that have to do with anything though? Oh and it's very nice to meet you." She said with a sweet smile.

"Suigetsu is a merman." Sasuke explained.

Hinata blinked. Wait. What?! It was one thing to realize that vampires were real. It was another to realize that mermen were.

"I don't understand. If he's a merman, why does he have legs?" The bluenette asked in confusion.

"I'm capable of assuming human form for a few hours. That's not all that I'm capable of though, sweetheart." Suigetsu said with a smirk and Hinata wisely took a few steps back.

"Suigetsu, don't creep Hinata out. I'm sorry. He's a pervert. I don't really know if it's a Suigetsu thing or a merman thing. You do get used to it after awhile." The raven haired vampire apologized.

The Hyuga woman gaped at the two of them. Apparently, this was normal behavior for Sasuke and Suigetsu. She decided just to go with it. It was probably the most normal thing about Madara's Mansion.

"I feel like high school never really ended in some ways." She mumbled.

"I know the feeling. Trust me, I know the feeling." Sasuke assured her.

Suigetsu tilted his head to the side. He didn't know what this high school thing was, but it sounded really unpleasant. Was it some kind of prison.

"What's high school?" The merman asked curiously.

"Nevermind. You don't want to know. Did you hear the news? Jugo's on some retreat in the rainforest." Sasuke replied.

"Oh yeah. I heard all about that. It should be good for him. I think it will really help him unwind. It'll be good for him to be with his own kind." The white haired man observed.

Hinata made the decision not to ask what the two men meant by that. They had just implied that this Jugo person wasn't human either. Her world had expanded recently in ways that she had never dreamed were possible.

"Yeah. Anyway, what are you doing here?" The vampire asked.

"Oh. I just wanted to see, if you wanted to hang out. I see you got yourself a pretty pet to play with though. So I won't distract you. I'll just go terrorize some tourists or sailors instead." He reasoned.

Tourists and sailors? Terrorizing them? Hinata shook her head. It was clear that this creature had a very strange idea of what passed for fun.

"Alright. You go do that." Sasuke said and the violet eyed man headed off.

"Sorry about that. Suigetsu is something of an acquired taste." Sasuke said.

"Like that blue skinned man?" Hinata ventured cautiously and the vampire just nodded in agreement.

"Yeah something like that." Sasuke conceded.

Meanwhile Kiba headed to the hospital. He was really worried about Hinata. She was acting so strangely. Maybe one of the nurses she worked with had noticed something.

"Do you know if anything's wrong with her? I barely see her anymore and that's just not like Hinata. We've known each other since we were kids." He explained.

"Oh nothing's wrong with her. That happens sometimes when a woman gets a new boyfriend." The nurse informed him.

Kiba tried not to stare at her. New boyfriend? Hinata had a boyfriend? Why hadn't she told him about it?

That hurt. They were friends. Friends were supposed to tell each other about their lives, especially their love lives. Maybe she was worried that he would scare the new guy off though. He would be the first to admit that he could be a little overprotective. (Okay, he could be a lot overprotective.)

"She didn't tell me that she was dating anyone. Who is the guy? Do you know his name? What's he like?" The canine lover demanded.

After all, he had to make sure that his friend wasn't dating some creep. He would protect Hinata, one way or another. She was a very nice person and easily taken advantage of.

"Sasuke. He's very handsome and polite. A little flirtatious, but I see the way he looks at her. They seem committed. I wouldn't worry about your friend. It looks like she's in good hand. He works in the medical industry. Sometimes transports blood shipments. He wears expensive suits, so I assume that he gets paid well." The nurse told him.

Well expensive suits might be a good thing. At least, Kiba knew that it was unlikely he was dating Hinata for her money. Still he wasn't sure how he felt about the fact that his friend was dating someone and didn't even tell him. That still hurt.

"Thanks. Well that explains a lot. Wait. WHAT did you say that his name was?!" Kiba asked.

Sasuke. She had said Sasuke. The Inuzuka was sure of it. It couldn't be THEIR Sasuke though, could it? He had died years ago. There was no possible way that he was still alive, let alone dating someone!

"Yes. Sasuke." The nurse confirmed.

"You said he was handsome. Could you be just a little bit more specific?" The man inquired.

"Oh sure. He's got dark hair. Spiked a bit in the back. Very exotic and stylish, in my opinion. He's got really fair skin and he's obviously of Asian descent. I'd say Japanese most likely. Nice build too. Onyx eyes." The hospital worked answered him.

That certainly sounded like Sasuke. Still there was a chance that the guy just happened to have the same name and looked like their friend. Sasuke was definitely an Asian name. So it would make sense if another Asian sorta looked like Sasuke.

"Alright. That helps a lot. Thanks." Kiba said as he headed off and texted Naruto.

 **Some nurse says that there's a guy called Sasuke who is dating Hinata. She gave a description of him and it sounded pretty bang on. I don't want to get your hopes up, but it might be him. What should we do? ~ Kiba.**

 **See if you can get a look at him. If you think it's him, I'm buying a ticket to London. ~ Naruto.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hidden Desires

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and Kisame appreciates all the compliments, lol.

Chapter 7

The next day, Hinata woke up snuggled into Sasuke's arms. She wasn't sure when she fell asleep exactly, but she supposed that it didn't matter. All that she cared about at the moment was that she didn't have any classes that day. She also didn't have to go to the hospital.

She had never been more relieved in her life. Hinata knew that she just couldn't function normally today. Not after what had happened the night before.

"You feeling any better?" Sasuke whispered as he ran his fingers through her long midnight blue locks.

"A little. I can't do it though. I can't leave this room and face the rest of the world today." She mumbled.

Sasuke sighed and wrapped his arms around her protectively. He wished that there was more that he could do for her. Sadly, Hinata just wasn't part of this world and she had ever reason to be terrified.

Last night, she had come face to face with the man that she believed murdered her friend and had almost killed another. It had just been too much for her to take. That and she had seen Deidara staked. He probably shouldn't have done that in front of her.

"It's okay. You don't have to and he's gone now. You don't need to worry about Deidara anymore. It's over." The raven haired man tried his best to reassure her.

"I know that he's gone, but I know that there are others like him out there. I never imagined that vampires and mermen actually existed. I think that I'm okay with mermen. That might be beautiful in a strange way and other than terrorizing sailors and tourists, Suigetsu seems harmless. Vampires seem to be something of a mixed bag though." The Hyuga woman confessed.

Sasuke wanted to deny that, but he knew he couldn't. In reality, there were vampires who were far worse than Deidara. Deidara did horrible things because he thought it was some sort of sick game. He generally didn't torture. There were far worse out there than him.

"You're right. There are others out there like him, but you're safe with me. I would never let anything happen to you." Sasuke promised her as he kissed the top of her head.

Hinata smiled. She always felt safe in his arms. Sadly, she wasn't stupid. Sasuke was strong. Really, really strong. He was still a new vampire though and from what she had gathered so far, older vampires tended to be stronger than younger ones. That wasn't a good sign.

"I know. I know that you'll do your best to protect me." The bluenette said as she snuggled further into his arms.

She didn't even know what they were really. They weren't dating, but their relationship felt too intimate to just be friends. She slept in his bedroom, for goodness sakes.

That and when he bit her, it felt so good. Erotic, really. She knew that wasn't healthy. Hinata definitely should not enjoy the feeling of his lips and fangs against her neck or her wrist, but she did.

"You hungry? I got you something. I figured that you wouldn't want to leave the room, after what happened." Sasuke said.

"You got me another gift? Sasuke, you already gave me the bracelet and the gown. You don't have to buy me things." She mumbled, feeling her face heat up at the implication.

"It seems like the least that I can do. Besides, these weren't that expensive. Well at least not compared to the gown." Sasuke said with a smirk.

That wasn't terribly reassuring. That gown had probably cost thousands of dollars. There were a lot of things that could be less expensive than her dress, but still rather pricey.

"What'd you get?" Hinata asked cautiously.

Sasuke pulled out a beautiful heart-shaped box. He swiftly opened it and Hinata looked inside. Chocolate covered strawberries. He'd gotten her some rather extravagant Valentine's Day Candy.

"How did you find Valentine's Day Candy at this time of the year? It's summer." She inquired in amusement as she reached for one of the berries and places it inside her mouth.

"When you're wealthy enough, such things don't really matter. If you're willing to pay, you can get anything you want." Sasuke explained.

Oh well. That was good. So were the strawberries. Very, very good. She offers some to Sasuke.

"Wait. Do you eat? I know you drink blood, but do you eat? Is it safe for you to do that?" The lavender eyed woman asked, after thinking about the matter for a minute or two.

"I can eat. It's still an enjoyable process. It can dull thirst a bit. That and if you don't eat, humans tend to get nervous or offended." Sasuke informed her as he also ate a strawberry.

"Oh well that's good to know." She said and smiled as the two of them continued eating the strawberries.

Sasuke smiled at the picture. For the moment, Hinata wasn't scared. She was happy to be with him. He figured if he was still human, she would have been happy to be with him all the time.

He wasn't human though. Sasuke Uchiha was a vampire. That meant that Hinata's life was in danger every second that she was around him. His only real hope of protecting her was to get her out of there and somehow prevent Madara from tracking her down or eventually to turn her into a vampire.

"You have something on your cheek. Some of the chocolate dripped." He informed her.

"Oh. Thanks." She replied as she tried to lick it off.

Sasuke shook his head in response. She didn't get it. Hinata kept trying, but she kept missing. Finally, he decided just to lick it off her cheek.

Hinata blushed at the gesture. Sasuke didn't mind though. Her innocence was probably part of his attraction.

"There. I got it." He said simply and Hinata nodded her head in agreement.

"Mmm I'm very lucky to have you to take such good care of me. You're such a kind Master." She said in a teasing voice.

Meanwhile Kiba had been watching Hinata's comings and goings for awhile. He finally got it on camera. Some guy would occasionally walk Hinata to his car and they would drive off. They always drove off too fast for him to follow.

"He sure looks like Sasuke, but I have to be sure." The canine lover observed as he placed the tape in his tv.

He watched and his eyes widened. It was definitely Sasuke. Sasuke still looked exactly the same as the day that he had "died." It was as if he hadn't aged a day.

That was strange, but he wasn't going to question it at the moment. He and Naruto needed to act quickly. Why wouldn't Hinata tell him that she had found Sasuke?

"She mentioned seeing a guy that looked like him, but I didn't think that she was actually serious. I can't believe this." He whispered as fired off an email to Naruto.

It didn't matter though. They were going to find out what was going on with their friend. Had he escaped? Had he lived and just decided he didn't care about them anymore?

"How could he leave his family behind though? It would be one thing to cut and run or to move away because his family was, but them? It doesn't make any sense. Sasuke always loved his family." Kiba muttered as his fingers typed out the necessary words on the keyboard.

He was struck by the gravity of the situation. No matter what he typed, Kiba doubted that it would really be enough. How could one possibly properly convey their emotions about seeing their friend "come back from the dead?"

"I hope he gets his butt over here fast. Something really weird is going on." The young man whispered.

Kiba wasn't sure that he liked it. What could possibly cause Sasuke to fake his own death for five years? Why would he cut off all ties to everyone that cared about him?

It didn't make any sense. Sasuke had a bright future ahead of him. He had a loving family and lots of friends. The man could have gotten into any college or university he wanted. So why had he run away?

"It just doesn't make any sense. Was he held prisoner and did he just escape or something?" Kiba asked himself as he frowned.

Elsewhere Madara was having a discussion with Konan. She was less than pleased with him. He couldn't entirely blame her.

"I thought that it was in everyone's interest, if they buried the hatchet. I didn't realize that she was going to be so reckless." He muttered defensively.

"In her mind, Deidara was a bloodthirsty murderer. What did you think was going to happen? Honestly, Madara. You should have known better. You almost got Itachi killed because you wanted them to kiss and make up!" She growled at him.

Madara sighed. Konan was deeply in love with Itachi. It had been a long time since he had ever felt a romantic bond deep enough to actually kill for. In some ways, he envied her.

"That wasn't my intention and I'm sure that you know that." He retorted.

"It may not have been your intention, but you should think before you behave in such a foolish fashion!" Konan snapped at him.

"I will be more careful in the future. Itachi is fine. So is Sasuke. Sasuke's pet is also perfectly safe and unharmed. I regret the loss of Deidara, but it wasn't as though he was irreplaceable." The elder vampire said.

Konan raised an eyebrow. She knew the truth about Madara Uchiha. He viewed most people as expendable. He would never lie, but he was no hero. If an ally died, he usually wouldn't even bother to mourn them.

"I don't know what disturbs me more. The fact that you actually invited him or that you aren't upset that he died. He worked for you for years, Madara. You should be grieving at least slightly. You act as though one of your cars broke down or something. It's positively maddening!" The female vampire screeched at him.

Madara raised an eyebrow. He saw nothing unusual in his behavior. He had lived for hundreds of years. Death was just part of the natural order of things. There was really very little use in grieving.

"You are upset with me because I am not saddened enough by the loss of a vampire, whom you helped to kill?" He asked incredulously.

"I'm more upset because you don't seem to be attached to anyone. Well save for perhaps Itachi and Sasuke. It's not healthy." The other vampire warned him.

"Oh I disagree completely. If one mourned the loss of everyone that died in an existence that spanned hundreds of years, one would eventually go insane. I have no wish to lose myself to madness. A degree of detachment is necessary for optimal survival. I confess myself rather shocked to hear that you haven't learned that lesson yet. It doesn't matter though. In due time, you'll see that I'm correct on this matter." He replied.

Konan just shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe it. It was impossible to separate your emotions that easily.

"I think that you are far more tenderhearted than you would like for most to believe. If you were not, Sasuke and Itachi wouldn't be alive. Have it your way though. Continue your charade. I just want you to know that if you ever endanger Itachi in such a fashion again, you will regret it. I care little for how much older than me you are." She hissed at him.

"Your idle threat has been duly noted. I shall be sure to give it the attention it deserves. I feel as though a butterfly threatened me." He chuckled and Konan gave him a dirty look, before she left.

"Some people are just so sensitive." He muttered.

A week later, Hinata headed back to the hospital. Things seemed to be calming down and she had grown accustomed to being Sasuke's pet. It really wasn't so bad, once she was sure that Madara wouldn't allow anyone to rip her throat out.

Sasuke seemed to feel guilty about the whole situation. He had bought her a lot of gifts and every night she slept in his arms. Hinata could almost imagine that they were a regular couple at times like those.

"I'm not sure though." She whispered under her breath as she stepped into an empty elevator.

Did he see her as a friend or more? The way he held her suggested he wanted more than friendship, but he never explicitly said so. Maybe he was scared to though.

Sasuke was a vampire. She was a human. He had good reason to be skittish about becoming involved with her. It might very well cost her, her life in the end.

"I guess we'll see." Hianta sighed to herself as the elevator stopped and she got out.

That's when she was ambushed. Kiba was there. That wasn't altogether unexpected. Hinata knew that her friend had grown more and more worried about her recently. Unfortunately, he had a very good reason to be worried. (Not that he knew why, but he wasn't wrong to be worried.)

What shocked her was Naruto's appearance. What was he doing here? He was supposed to be in the United States.

"Kiba! Naruto!" She called out in confusion and happiness.

"Hey, Hinata. Kiba got in touch with me. I think that we need to talk. Like right now, if you won't get in trouble for it." The blonde said.

That didn't sound good. She wasn't sure what would bring her friend all the way to England, but Hinata had a bad feeling that this wasn't going to be pretty. Was it possible that they could have found out about Sasuke somehow?

"I have a few minutes." She mumbled and led them to an empty room.

"Good! I saw him, Hinata! I saw Sasuke and I got him on tape. I know that you have been dating him. What the Hell is going on? How did a dead man come back from the dead and when were you planning on telling us?" Kiba demanded.

"Kiba! Go easy on her! Yelling at Hinata isn't going to solve anything!" Naruto growled at his friend.

Hinata gulped. They knew about Sasuke. Well at least they didn't know that he was a vampire. She was sure they would have already brought that up, if they did. His secret was still safe.

"He's been through a lot. He's still adjusting. Sasuke just escaped from that freak a few weeks ago. He's getting used to normal life again." She mumbled.

Naruto and Kiba raised their eyebrows. It was clear that they weren't sure exactly what to make of that rather fantastical story. Of course, that night had been like something straight out of a horror movie. Anything was possible.

"How did he escape?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. He doesn't like to talk about it much. I've been helping him. I really do care about him and he seems to care about me. I don't really know if we are actually dating yet or not, but it seems like more than friendship." The Hyuga woman babbled nervously.

She couldn't believe that they had already found out about Sasuke. This wasn't good. The lavender eyed woman had to keep them from finding out the truth somehow.

"Hinata, your dating him isn't really as important as how he is. It's great, if you guys like each other and all, but how is he? Is he okay?!" Naruto demanded.

"He's getting better. It's still hard for him sometimes. Sasuke wanted to get his head on straight before telling everyone that he was alive." She lied easily.

It disturbed her. Hinata was disturbed by how easily the lie left her lips and how quickly her friends bought it. The bluenette couldn't help but feel guilty. She had never lied to her friends before, but it was for their own good.

"That sounds pretty intense. Did he tell you anything about what happened to him?" Kiba asked.

"He hasn't told me very many details. I think that Sasuke wants to spare me from the horrors that he's witnessed. From what I gather though, he was tortured. He was Deidara's prisoner for many years. Deidara was the name of the man who attacked us." She explained.

She did take some comfort in the fact that it wasn't a complete lie. Deidara did torture Sasukek a bit before he died and in a way, he was a prisoner. Sasuke certainly couldn't really leave Madara and the other vampires yet.

"Oh man. That's intense. I wish we had known. I can't believe that we didn't know. We shouldn't have left. We should have checked to see if he was really dead. All of us together could have taken that freak." Naruto said mournfully.

"No! Don't! He wouldn't want you to beat yourself up over it. There was no way that we could have known!" Hinata protested.

Naruto sighed. Maybe she was right. He still couldn't believe it though. Sasuke was alive. After five years of thinking he was dead, his best friend was alive and apparently dealing with some serious psychological trauma.

"We need to see him. Do you think that he'd be willing to talk to us?" Kiba inquired.

Hinata bit her lower lip. She honestly wasn't sure. If Sasuke saw them, they'd tell his family. That would certainly be the temptation.

Maybe he could see them though. He could lie and say that he was going to get in contact with his parents. On second thought, that wouldn't work. They would want to talk to Mikoto and Fugaku about the miraculous return of one of their sons.

"I'd have to talk to him about it. He's still going through a lot. It's hard for him to be around people. It took him awhile to open up to me." She said.

Really, it sounded so logical. That was probably why they took her words at face value. That and she had always been honest with them. Well she had always been honest with them until now, anyway.

"Alright. Well we don't want to get you in trouble at work. You have Kiba's number. Give him a call. I'm gonna head to my hotel. I'm beat from jetlag. Make sure to be very insistent about it. We really need to see him." Naruto stated.

"I'll let him know and get in touch with you guys soon. Please don't push him too hard, too far." She begged.

"You got it. We aren't idiots. He's been through a lot. We aren't going to make things any harder on him than they have to be. Besides, it might do him some good to see his old friends. Make him feel less alone. You know, what I mean?" The canine lover asked.

"Yeah. I understand completely." Hinata assured him as she nodded her head in what she hoped was a sincere looking fashion.

Her friends nodded their heads approvingly and headed off. Once they were out of hear shot, Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. That had been a close one.

Unfortunately, she knew that she was going to have to talk to Sasuke about this now. There was just no way around it. How her "Master" was going to have a reunion with his friends and keep his secret a secret, she didn't know. They had to try though.

At that same moment, Itachi had found Sasuke. The two of them were out walking the streets of London. Right now, the elder Uchiha knew that Hinata would be at the hospital. Sasuke had time to kill.

"You love her." He said simply.

"I do. I don't know if it started off as a simple crush and developed into more over time or if I always loved her, but I do. She deserves better though. I'm not even human. I'm a monster." The raven haired man replied with a sigh.

Itachi shook his head. Most of the time. Sasuke seemed to revel in the vampire lifestyle. It looked like this situation was going to be an exception to the rule though.

"You aren't a monster. Your diet is just different than most people. It's no more different than being a vegan or preferring to eat a lot of bacon." Itachi reasoned.

Sasuke gaped at Itachi. He couldn't be serious. His elder brother had not just compared drinking blood to whether a person preferred steaks or salads. That was sheer madness and they both knew it.

"You're joking." Sasuke hissed at him.

"Perhaps a little. Still being a vampire doesn't make you a bad person. Your feelings for her clearly survived the transition. You're still more than human enough. That and she has been living with you for awhile now. She knows what you are and she accepts it." The smoky eyed man continued.

The slightly older vampire sighed. To a certain extent, that was true. Sasuke knew better though. Hinata had accepted it because she had no other choice.

It was accept her status as a pet or be killed. There really wasn't enough option. It was easy to be "tolerant" when your life was at stake, if you weren't. (Pun fully intended, he thinks to himself slyly.)

"Maybe." Sasuke conceded.

"Where does she sleep?" Itachi inquired gently.

"We me. We don't do anything though. She sleeps in my arms, but that's about it. I know that I shouldn't ask for more. I don't deserve it. You know what I'm capable of. The level of depravity and sadism that Madara brought out in me. Hinata wouldn't want to be anywhere near me, if she knew the truth. I'm not a monster because I drink blood. I'm a monster because I enjoy it and I enjoy terrifying my victims." Sasuke spoke frankly.

"She sleeps in your eyes and yet, you have not harmed her in any way. You are not half the evil creature that you are so desperately trying to make yourself out to be. Now, why don't you be honest with yourself?" The elder Uchiha demanded.

Sasuke suddenly found his feet fascinating. He didn't know how he did it, but Itachi could always make him feel like a kid. It was probably just the curse of being the younger brother.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You are using your vampirism as an excuse. As long as you believe she will be repulsed by the fact that you are no longer human, you have a valid excuse for not telling her how you really feel." Itachi informed him.

That was probably true. He had wanted the Hyuga woman for so long, that he would rather have the fantasy than risk hearing a no. On the other hand, there was a chance that she might say yes.

It was a small chance. A really small chance. Still it was better than nothing. Wasn't it?

"You're right. I am. I'll admit that much." Sasuke confessed.

"Good now go tell Hinata that you want to be with her. Stop this moping. It is most unbecoming. You're a vampire. Not a school boy." Itachi said as he poked Sasuke's forehead.

"Owe! You always do that!" Sasuke whined.

"Yes. I do it because it's effective. Now stop being so foolish, little brother. Go and tell your pet how you feel." Itachi ordered him.

"Very well. If she says no though, I'm blaming you." The raven haired vampire replied as he quickly flitted off to find Hinata.


	8. Chapter 8

Hidden Desires

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 8

Sasuke took a deep breath as he reentered the mansion. Hinata should be home soon. He wasn't exactly sure how he was going to tell her. She'd likely think that he was out of his mind.

She was essentially his prisoner. He tried to treat her well, but that didn't change that fact. If she flew into a rage upon hearing his declaration of love, it would be perfectly understandable.

"You're pet isn't back yet. That's not unusual though. She normally doesn't get home for another hour or so." Madara says as he played chess with Obito.

Sasuke glanced at them with passing interest. The two of them would likely be at it for hours. He wasn't entirely certain if Obito had ever bested Madara at chess, but the man kept trying.

 _It was a few days after he was first turned. All he could focus on at the moment was his thirst. Everything else was just background noise._

 _He might have been terrified, but Sasuke's hunger for human blood eclipsed even that. The need to feed superseded his own sense of self-preservation. It was madness._

 _"Are you certain that you should be letting him feed from a human so soon? How long ago was he turned?" A man called Obito inquired as he moved his pawn on the chess board forward._

 _"Hmm. Three, maybe four days ago. Give or take a few hours." Madara replied casually as he took his turn._

 _Sasuke knew that he should have been offended by the fact that they were speaking about him like he wasn't in the room. It didn't matter though. All that mattered was that he had a beautiful woman on the couch and apparently, she had agreed to be fed on._

 _"Is this your first time feeding directly?" The busty cougar asked._

 _Sasuke called her a cougar because he assumed she was at least five, maybe ten years his senior. In the grand scheme of things though, that meant nothing. She could live to be a hundred and he could still outlive her by centuries or even thousands of years as a vampire._

 _"Yes." He murmured as he eyed her neck and his fangs lengthened._

 _He couldn't control it. They came out when he was thirsty. That was almost all the time now. Madara said that they were retractable, but Sasuke hadn't really figured out how yet._

 _"Mmm what a special occasion. I'm honored to be your first. Perhaps in more ways than one." She said with sultry smile and a wink._

 _"I'd take that offer, Sasuke. She has a bracelet. I will hear it, if you go too far." Madara assured him._

 _He was only eighteen. Sasuke might have been a vampire now, but that didn't change the fact that he was still young. His thirst overrode any potential embarrassment though._

 _"I'll keep that in mind, but I'm not safe right now." He said as he sank his teeth into her pretty throat._

 _She tasted good. The woman tasted far better than any blood wine or blood bag that Madara had given him up to this point. Sasuke wasn't sure if that was because of HER or if fresh blood just tasted better._

 _He didn't particularly care though. The way that the crimson red liquid covered her throat was beautiful and strangely erotic. Her skin was soft and warm. Just like how he imagined Hinata's would have been._

 _"He's certainly not shy." Obito mused as he pushed another chess piece forward._

 _"Well of course not. He is from our line, after all. What a small world. I'm pleased to see that Izuna's branch of the family tree has survived this long." He stated._

 _She tasted like cinnamon. Sasuke loved the way the blood slide down her throat and how she would arch against him. He felt her fingers run through his hair and heard her moan._

 _It was something of a relief to realize that he COULD feel something other than bloodlust or fear in this new life. Apparently, the good old fashioned kind of lust was perfectly intact as well._

 _"Checkmate!" Madara called out cheerfully._

 _"Damn you! You cheated!" Obito groaned._

 _"You wish. I am merely your superior at this game. It is no insult to your intelligence. I have just lived far longer. Practice makes perfect." The elder vampire said smugly._

 _Sasuke only vaguely noted their conversation as he continued his meal. If it hadn't been for the bracelet beeping, he probably would have drained her dry. Thankfully, his Sire did manage to pull him off the woman._

 _She was beautiful. Mei was certainly more than willing and she tasted good. Unfortunately for her, he still had some sliver of humanity left and that sliver wouldn't allow him to take advantage of the feeder in such a fashion._

 _"Oh I'm sure that you are perfectly safe. If not, Madara could just pull you off of me again." She told him._

 _Mei wasn't Hinata though. His mind was still human enough to mourn the loss of his friends and the girl that he had liked for years, at least when his bloodlust was temporarily sated._

 _"You aren't mad at me for almost ripping your throat out?" He asked, feeling her blood slide down his chin._

 _"Of course not. Besides, you're exaggerating. You drank a bit more than you should have and I likely have some rather dark bruises on my neck, but it's nothing that can't be fixed. Obito, would you care to assist me?" Mei asked with a sly invitation in her voice._

 _Obito smirked and walked over. He bite his wrist and allowed Mei to drink some of his blood. Sasuke watched in astonishment as her injures healed right before his eyes._

 _"Vampire blood has healing properties. It's rather ironic, really." Madara informed him._

 _Sasuke nodded dumbly. He knew that there was a lot he had to learn about being a vampire, but he was going to do it. It was foolish, but some part of him still hoped that he would be able to find his friends and family again. That he would be able to control his thirst enough to at least tell them that he was okay._

 _"Itachi was right. I really am his foolish little brother." He whispered under his breath._

"Good to know. Thanks. Good luck, Obito. You're going to need it." Sasuke said with a smirk as he darted upstairs.

"HEY!" Obito protested at that declaration.

Madara smirked. Sasuke was just telling the truth. Obito had only beaten him two or three times out of at least a thousand games. He was getting better though and a worthy opponent.

Meanwhile Hinata had just finished her shift at the hospital. Her mind was reeling from the events of the day. Naruto and Kiba knew that Sasuke was alive. She was going to have to talk to him about it.

"What am I even going to say?" She whispered to herself as placed some money in the vending machine.

Her water fell into the slot and she picked it up. Hinata uncapped the bottle and couldn't help but think that she needed something stronger than water. Tragically, she was in a hospital and that wasn't an option at the moment.

"Are you alright, Hianta?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. The vending machine is all yours." Hinata told her with a smile as she headed off.

Her shift was over. It was time for her to head "home." It was strange to think of Madara's Mansion as her home, but it was. There was no getting around it anymore. She spent more time there than at her own house.

The bluenette could have made the journey in ten minutes. Hinata took twenty instead. She needed to come up with a plan for how she was going to tell Sasuke about Naruto and Kiba.

"Well here goes nothing." She said with a sigh as she walked into the mansion.

"Welcome back, Hinata." Obito greeted the young woman.

"Hello, Obito. Is Sasuke home?" She asked the vampire.

She wasn't exactly sure what Obito's role in the family was. She knew that he was older than Sasuke and Itachi, but younger than Madara. How much younger, she wasn't certain.

"Of course, he's upstairs. I believe he's in your room." He explained as Madara came out of the kitchen with their bloodwines.

Hinata nodded gratefully and headed upstairs. She quickly darted into their room and sighed in relief when she saw Sasuke sitting on the bed. He looked nervous about something though.

"Do you already know?" She asked worriedly.

"I've known for awhile now. I just didn't know how to tell you." The raven haired vampire said as he walked over to her.

Hinata gulped. Sasuke knew! He knew that Naruto and Kiba knew! This was going to end in disaster! What if Madara found out?! He would kill them without a second thought! She couldn't let that happen?!

"What are you going to do about it?" The med student dared herself to ask.

"Initially, I wasn't going to say anything. I was just going to keep it a secret. I thought that it would be better that way." Sasuke told her as he caressed her cheek.

That didn't sound good. Sasuke wasn't going to just let this slide. She didn't understand though. Why didn't the vampire seem angry or worried that their friends knew that he was alive?

"And now?" The young woman inquired cautiously, not at all certain that she was going to like the answer.

"I know that it's quite selfish of me, but I have to act on it. I'll go crazy otherwise." The vampire told her.

Her blood chilled. Sasuke was going to act on it. Did that mean that he was actually going to kill Kiba and Naruto?!

"I won't let you kill them! They don't know that you are a vampire yet! They just know that you're back. They came to see me at the hospital and want to see you. I told them that you had been kidnapped by Deidara and just escaped! We can make this work. There's no need to kill Naruto and Kiba! Please, Sasuke! Don't! They're our friends!" She begged him.

Sasuke blinked. What was she talking about? Why would he kill their friends? What did that have to do with anything and then he fully processed what she said and a feeling of dread suddenly overwhelmed him.

"Naruto and Kiba know that I'm alive?!" He demanded.

"Yes. I thought you knew. You said you had known for awhile now." Hinata replied in confusion.

If he wasn't talking about Naruto and Kiba, what was he talking about? Hinata frowned. Damn it. That was not exactly how she had envisioned breaking the bad news to him.

"I wasn't talking about them, but I guess the other thing can wait. We have to figure out what we are going to do about them. I know them. They aren't going to give up until they see me." Sasuke said with a sigh.

He deeply missed his other friends, but he wasn't stupid. Sasuke couldn't risk them finding out what he was. He was going to have to tread very carefully, if he wanted them to survive.

"I told them that you escaped from Deidara, but you were still adjusting to freedom. That was why you hadn't contacted your family yet. I needed an excuse for why you wouldn't have done so immediately." She mumbled.

"That was quite clever of you. I never knew that you were such a skilled actress." He observed with a sly smile.

Hinata looked at her feet. She still felt guilty. She didn't like lying to her friends. Hinata liked the thought of them dying even less though. There was no other alternative.

"Thank you. I just couldn't think of anything else off the top of my head. Do you want to meet with them? If you don't, you know how they are. They'll likely track us down. We can't allow them to meet Madara." The Hyuga woman whispered in horror.

She knew that if Naruto and Kiba met Madara, that would be the end of them. There would be no going back. The elderly vampire would never tolerate such a risk for the sake of sentimentality.

"I will meet them and do my best to put on a good show. You're right. We can't let them meet Madara. I think that we both know how that would end." Sasuke reminded her and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Should I call Kiba then?" She inquired anxiously.

Sasuke nodded in consent. He sighed as he watched Hinata take out her phone. He was trying to think of a way that this wouldn't end in disaster. Unfortunately, nothing was coming to mind.

He would think of something though. The raven haired man would do so because he had to. Sasuke wasn't going to let his friends die. That simply wasn't going to happen. Not to Kiba and Naruto.

"Hey, Kiba. Are you there?" Hinata asked into the phone.

"Yeah. I'm here! Did you talk Sasuke?!" He demanded.

"Yes, I did. He's willing to meet. When and where would be good for you guys?" The bluenette replied.

Sasuke winced at Kiba's tone. Normally, he would have been angry that the man was borderline yelling at Hinata. He didn't have the heart though.

Kiba was only acting this way because he was hurt, confused, and hopeful. It had to be a rather dizzying combination of feelings. Sasuke could relate.

"How about the Ramen Shop? Tomorrow at eight?" He answered her.

Hinata glanced at Sasuke. That's when the vampire nodded in consent. Hinata smiled nervously and turned her attention back to the phone.

"The Ramen Shop sounds fine. We'll be there at eight." The Hyuga woman assured him.

"Great! We can't wait to see you guys. I'll go tell Naruto the good news." Kiba said as he hung up.

Sasuke just shook his head. Well there was no going back now. They had agreed to meet them. If he didn't show up tomorrow, Sasuke was confident that their friends would hunt them down and that could only end in disaster.

"We can do this." Hinata whispered.

"I hope so." Sasuke said as he looked out at the window, wondering what would happen the next day.

Elsewhere Rin sinks her teeth into another victim. She was in Salem, Massachusetts. The vampiress had just been awoken by another vampire.

During the Salem Witch Trials, she had been accused of being a witch. Unbeknownst to the humans, they were wrong. She wasn't a witch. Rin was a vampiress.

"How are you feeling?" A masculine voice asked her.

"Thirsty." She murmured, after draining what was likely the eighth or ninth human that she had done the same to.

Her thirst for blood just wouldn't be sated. She had been trapped in a coffin for hundreds of years. She had no blood in her system and thus had been rendered immobile.

"That's to be expected. There are over 40,000 humans in this village. It's grown a great deal since we were sired." He said.

Rin quickly grabbed another of the humans that her savior had brought her to feed off of. She tore into the unfortunate man's throat and ignored his screams of agony as she savored the taste of his sweet blood.

In the back of her mind, she noted the population of Salem had boomed since the day she was "killed." That was an incredible number of people. She could feed as much as she wanted and as long as she didn't leave the bodies in the street, she likely wouldn't get caught.

"I know what you are thinking, but humans have gotten much better at keeping track of each other these days. I chose these people specifically because no one will care all that much, if they go missing. That will not be the case with every human in this village though." The other vampire informed her.

She continued drinking as that sunk in. Very well. All that meant is that she would have to be careful. Very careful.

In the meantime, she would feast on the humans the other supernatural being had so generously brought her. It felt incredible to be able to move and taste blood again. Rin was afraid that she would never be able to stop.

"I can see that it's going to take you awhile to sate your thirst. That's only natural. It is the year 2017." He continued on.

2017? She had been "asleep" for over 300 years?! Well that certainly explained why she was so thristy.

"It would seem that I have to learn about the modern era. Over three centuries have inched by as I lay dormant in that damn coffin." She mused, after wiping her face and letting the now lifeless human fall to the floor.

"Yes, you do. There is so much that I have to show you. Come, my old friend. Let us reintroduce you to the world." He said as he offered her his hand with a sly smile.

The next day, Hinata and Sasuke go to the Ramen Shop. The vampire was relieved that they had chosen a public occasion. That meant even his two boisterous friends would have to calm themselves. Well at least t a degree.

"SASUKE! YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU BASTARD! IT'S BEEN FIVE YEARS!" Naruto yelled at him as he tackle hugged his friend to the ground.

Sasuke twitched. Well so much for them calming himself, the youngest Uchiha thought to himself. Honestly, Naruto was about as subtle as a two by four to the head.

"Yes, I'm alive. Could you say that a little louder? I don't think people in China quite heard you." He muttered in annoyance.

Hinata laughed and watched the two of them. Maybe this would work. This might work somehow. She just wasn't entirely certain how yet.

"Oh right! Sorry! It's just really good to see you! How could you not get in touch with us sooner?!" He demanded.

"I've been gone for five years, Naruto. I didn't know how to. That and I'm still getting used to…everything." Sasuke muttered.

Hinata had devised a clever cover story. Sasuke knew that it was in his best interests to stick to it. Failure to do otherwise, wouldn't end well. A fact that he was very much well aware of.

"Well we're glad you got out of wherever you are. Man, it's so good to see you." Kiba said as he raced over and gripped Sasuke in a giant bear hug.

Sasuke suddenly found himself rather grateful for the fact that he didn't need to breathe. If he did, then the force of his long lost friend's powerful embrace would have been an issue. Nonetheless, he found himself smiling.

It felt good to see them again. Sadly, he knew that he was putting their lives in danger. They shouldn't be anywhere near him and he was going to have to find a way to keep them safe.

"Thanks. I'm glad too. Naruto, you came all the way to London to see me?" Sasuke asked in surprise.

"Of course, I did! You were my best friend and you saved my life! You saved me from that freak! We all thought that you had died! This is amazing! I can't wait to tell the others about this! They're all going to be so happy!" The blonde said in a joyous rush.

Sasuke frowned. Uh oh. That wasn't good. He was going to have to play rough. Sasuke was going to have to Compel them. It was really the only way.

"Neither of you will tell them. You won't tell my family or our friends yet. I have a few things that I need to sort out first. I don't want them to see me like this. You understand why." He said as his eyes turned from a mysterious shade of onyx black to ruby red.

Hinata watched in terror as Sasuke used his vampire mind control on them. That wasn't normal. The bluenette understood perfectly why he was doing it, but it was still unsettling.

Vampires were capable of playing with people's minds. Who knew how many humans were the victims of Compulsion? It wasn't right. It didn't sit well with her, but there wasn't anything that she could do about it.

"Yeah. Of course! You need time to get your head on straight. Anyone would!" Naruto said brightly.

The Compulsion was certainly working, Hinata noted. She didn't know whether to be relieved or disturbed at that knowledge. There were times when it was easy to forget that Sasuke wasn't human anymore, but this definitely wasn't one of those times.

"I get it! Seriously, you should take it easy for a bit. That and it's going to be really rough breaking the news to your parents and getting all the legal stuff taken care of. You were declared dead!" Kiba exclaimed.

Sasuke nodded. Well that was good. Compulsion would solve the issue for now. He just wasn't sure if that was all that was going to be necessary or if he would have to take more drastic measures later on.

"Great! So let's eat. We have so much to catch up on." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Alright! I'm totally buying!" The boisterous blonde informed them and no one dared to object.

Naruto could be the most stubborn person on the planet. It really was best just to agree with him from the beginning, unless it was something serious. Once he got an idea into his head, there was no getting it out of it.

"Fine by me." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded approvingly.

Sasuke smiled. It was nice to be back amongst at least three of his friends. Sadly, he knew that he had to be careful. One wrong move could end their lives.

"So where have you been staying?" Kiba asked as he chowed down a few minutes later.

"I've been staying with my great uncle. His name is Madara. He's very wealthy and a little eccentric. He doesn't take kindly to outsiders. I probably wouldn't mess with him, if your last name isn't Uchiha." Sasuke warned his friend.

That was probably the best way to handle it. If he made Madara sound like a crabby old man, his friends might avoid him. It was worth a shot at least.

Sasuke could hardly tell them the truth. He couldn't tell them that Madara was really a vampire. He couldn't tell them that if they met him, there was a good chance that the Uchiha Patriarch would kill them to protect their secret.

"Oh man. That's rough. Well I'm glad that you are at least with family now." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

If he had only known what was about to happen, he wouldn't have been so worried about his friends. Naruto and Kiba were about to be the least of his problems. It was merely the calm before the storm.


	9. Chapter 9

Hidden Desires

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Someone requested an Itachi x Hinata story, I'll probably try my hand at it eventually. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 9

Hinata sighed as she sat in Sasuke's room. She didn't have to go to school or the hospital today. Unfortunately, Sasuke was off doing whatever he did while she was away.

Did Sasuke have some kind of job, she wondered to herself. It was hard for her to picture a vampire working a 9 to 5 job, but there were jobs that you could work at night. Hiding the fact that he was drinking blood would be difficult though. Maybe, he just didn't feed until he came home though?

"Well I guess I might as well explore the place more." She said with a smile as she decided to do exactly that.

At this point, she was almost certain that Madara wouldn't kill her. Obito come to visit now and then, but he seemed more "domestic" than the elder Uchiha. Itachi was still Itachi.

She was relieved to see that one's personality didn't seem to change much after being turned. Well that or new vampires settled back into their old habits and demeanor relatively quickly, after being turned.

"Sasuke's been a vampire for five years. Itachi has been a vampire for an even shorter period of time." The bluenette observed to herself as she continued her walk through the vast mansion.

Eventually, she came across the library. It was a grand one. There were many handsome oak bookcases that were taller than she was. The Hyuga woman couldn't help but think that there were more books here than she could ever hope to read in her lifetime.

"Well at least I won't be bored when Sasuke is away, anymore." She observed with a smile.

That's when she noticed something strange. There were a few very faded red dots by one of the portraits on the wall. Hinata decided to investigate and walked over.

When she touched those spots, she realized those were fingerprints. That and the wall was hallow. She blinked and moved the portrait to the side. There was a well hidden door knob behind it.

"A secret room?" She asked herself.

It wasn't locked. Whoever had made it, must have decided the portrait was sufficient protection. The bluenette walked inside and gasped at what she saw.

There were pictures everywhere. Well more like drawings. She recognized most of them. The Rookie Nine were scattered everywhere. There were even ones of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. Most of them were of her though.

"Were these done by Sasuke, Itachi, or both?" She asked herself as she examined the room with awe.

She hadn't realized that Sasuke was this artistic. On the other hand, it could have been Itachi. Well she doubted that last part. At least when it came to the pictures of her. Itachi seemed happily married to Konan.

If there was some chance that Itachi had feelings for her, he would have taken the pictures down by now. Surely? The elder Uchiha brother certainly didn't strike her as the type to be unfaithful, even if it was only an emotional cheating.

"Was he trying to remember his human life?" Hinata whispered.

The pictures were all beautiful and realistic. Some were colored in and some were just done in gray pencil. How the gray hadn't faded, she wasn't sure. They might have been recent.

All of the pictures were fully clothed, but there was still something rather sensual and erotic about them. She wasn't sure why. There was nothing particularly outrageous about the poses or the expressions.

"It must have been so hard for the two of them." She observed.

Hinata had a hard time wrapping her mind around the concept of becoming a vampire. One would have to leave their human life completely behind. Apparently, your memories did seem to survive the transformation though.

Could she really do that? Leave behind her friends and family? Could she leave behind her dream of becoming a doctor and everything else? She didn't know.

"It's a wonder that either of them stayed sane." The bluenette murmured as she noted a book.

Curious, she opened it and she realized that someone had been writing in it. It wasn't a novel. This was handwritten.

Sasuke had written it. She recognized his handwriting immediately. The Hyuga woman had always been rather jealous of how neat his penmanship was. Her own writing was average at best. (Much to her father's chagrin.)

 _I've been a vampire for a few months now. Every day, I struggle to learn more about this new world and to remember my old one. Madara says that I am adjusting quickly, but I disagree._

 _Every day, I find myself a bit more. I remember flashes of my past. I remember my family. I remember my friends. Mostly though, I remember her._

 _I was only eighteen when I died. That was probably why I never told her how I felt. I thought I had more time. Ironically, I was right. I have nothing, but time now._

 _Unfortunately, none if it is ever going to be spent with my friends or her again. I should have told her. The only regrets that I have is not being able to say goodbye to my family, my friends, and especially Hinata._

Hinata blinked after reading the random entry that she had flipped to. It was a diary. The bluenette suddenly felt terribly guilty.

She had just violated Sasuke's privacy in a very major way. The med student hadn't meant to do it, but that didn't change the fact that she did. The young woman mentally winced at that knowledge.

"I should get out of here. This isn't right. It's a private place." She mumbled.

She knew that this was wrong. Hinata really shouldn't be reading his private thoughts or staring at the pictures that he had obviously made himself, but she couldn't help it. Her curiosity was too great and so she continued reading.

 _No matter what I do, I can't control my craving for blood. I've done things that would horrify my human self. Last week, Madara was dealing with a pack of werewolves that had slighted him in some fashion or another._

 _I'm not entirely certain what they did. I doubt it was worth what happened to them though. Madara brought me along for the punishment. He said that I'd be safe, despite the fact that there were about thirty of them._

 _It was complete carnage. My Sire is extremely powerful and fast. He tore most of them apart. When the scent of blood hit the air though, I lost control. I must have torn at least two limb from limb. I feasted on their blood._

 _Werewolf blood is a bit sour, but I was thirsty enough that it didn't matter. Most of these days, I only have two thoughts on my mind. Blood and her. Sometimes I think about both at the same time._

 _The part of my mind that is still human enough to worry about things like right and wrong is disgusted by that. Most of the time though, I don't care. I dream of her often. I dream of being with her. Of biting her. Of turning her._

 _It can't be though. Hinata is innocent and kind. She'd never be happy feeding on the blood of others to survive. She'd never understand the werewolf slaughter._

 _No this is my world now. Never hers. The world that I live in now is one of death. She doesn't belong here._

 _I hope that they are all happy though. They probably think that I'm dead by now. I still miss them. I miss my family. I miss her, but I hope that they are able to move on with their lives. Hopefully, they are happy in the remaining decades they have left._

"Sasuke's in love with me." She whispered to herself.

Meanwhile Sasuke was traveling with Madara. Itachi had already left London to go to Paris with Konan. So it was just him, Madara, and Obito.

Sasuke knew that was likely a bad thing. Madara would temper his wicked behavior slightly, when Itachi was around. He knew that his "middle descendent" was a pacifist. Itachi would never approve of whatever they were about to do.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

"We are going to pay a visit to a local politician. They have a rather unsavory hobby." The elder vampire in formed him.

This caused the raven haired man to raise an eyebrow. An unsavory hobby could be anything. Though he suspected that it must be supernatural in nature. It was unlikely that Madara would care otherwise, unless the man was trying to rip him off financially.

"What's the hobby?" Sasuke asked cautiously.

"He fancies himself quite the vampire hunter. The man has been killing some of our low-level kin." Obito explains.

That would do it. Madara was strange. He viewed almost anyone as disposable, but he would defend the "honor" of their kind. That meant that an attack on one vampire was an attack on all vampires to him.

"I see. Well in that case, I suppose we should give him a fine sendoff." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

This was going to be enjoyable. Listening to the man beg for his life and tasting his blood as he died screaming, would be nothing short of ecstasy. He just hoped that Hinata never found out about it.

It was self-defense in a way. Sasuke just wasn't sure that she would see it that way. That wasn't going to stop him though. It had to be done and he was likely going to revel in doing it.

"My thoughts exactly." Madara agreed as they headed towards his office.

Obito smiled. Things were going well. Sasuke and Itachi had already learned so much control for such young vampires. He had a suspicion that Madara was hoping to groom them to become his heirs so to speak.

Why wouldn't he? They were intelligent. They were strong. They were even from his human line. There was no reason why the elder vampire wouldn't be interested in doing so.

"Let's make sure to suitably punish this one. I don't like vampire killers." Obito muttered in disgust.

He winced as he remembered Rin. The humans had been targeting witches. They hadn't got one, but they had killed her all the same.

She and Kakashi had been his best friends for years. They grew up together as humans and stayed together, after they were turned. Unfortunately, he and Kakashi weren't in Salem, when it happened.

If they had been, they would have leveled that village to the ground. Neither of them would have ever allowed any harm to come to her. They were best friends and had always looked out for each other.

"I don't think that anyone does." Madara offered and with that, they entered the building.

"Who are you people?" The politician demanded.

Edward was a man in his mid forties. He had dark brown hair and green eyes. He loved to flaunt his wealth and as such he was wearing a rather expensive black suit with a crimson red tie. His build was certainly athletic, Sasuke noted to himself.

"We're your worst nightmare. Obito, shut the door." Madara instructed and Obito proceeded to do exactly that.

"This place is soundproof, right?" Sasuke asked..

"Of course. I made sure of that before I invited the two of you along on this hunt. Really, Sasuke. You should have more faith in me." Madara chastised him playfully.

Edward took a few steps back. Suddenly, he knew what was going on. These weren't men. They were monsters.

They were vampires. Three of them. He had never faced three at one time before. This couldn't be happening!

"Nooo! Please!" He screamed in terror, but it was too late.

Sasuke, Madara, and Obito lunged at him. By the time they were done, there was nothing left of him. There was blood everywhere. They had literally torn him limb from limb.

"What are we going to do about the mess though? Surely, the cameras saw us go in." Sasuke observed.

"I had a witch take down their cameras and a simple spell will clean up the mess. Here throw this pouch of onto the ground and watch." Madara ordered Sasuke.

Sasuke did as asked. The powder fell out of the pouch and a white light shimmered around the room. When it finally faded, there was no blood. Edwards's body was in one piece.

"Amazing. So they will think that he had a heart attack?" Sasuke inquired.

"That's the plan. Let's get out of here." Madara encouraged him and the three men quickly left.

Back in the United States, Kakashi had taken Rin to the Serpent's Den. She looked around in astonishment. The other vampire mentally sighed and decided that it was going to take Rin awhile to get used to modern life.

"Kakashi, always a pleasure." Orochimaru said as he slithered over to them.

"I can't say the same. I thought that this would be a good place for Rin to adjust back into the flow of things. She's been away for a very long time." The silver haired man stated.

"Rin?! I had thought her dead. Well it is an extreme pleasure to see that I was sorely mistaken." Orochimaru said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it in an old fashioned gesture of greeting.

Rin's lips curled in disgust. Orochimaru wasn't allowed to touch her in that way. It made her feel dirty.

"Thank you. Kindly remove your lips from my hand or I shall remove your head from your neck." The chocolate eyed woman said with a sweet smile.

Orochimaru promptly took a few steps back. He had been around long enough to recognize that smile. That was the smile of someone who would most certainly carry out their threats.

"Of course. Well please do make yourselves comfortable." He apologized.

"Wonderful. Kakashi, I'm still thirsty. Where can we get something to drink in this establishment, while we discuss our future plans?" She asked.

Kakashi smirked and led her to a private room. There were humans there. Rin recognized them as feeders immediately.

These humans weren't afraid, when she showed her fangs. If anything, they seemed excited. She would never fully understand feeders, but she was grateful that they existed. They certainly made life easier.

"Perfect." She said with a smirk as she sank her teeth into one of the feeders.

Unbeknownst to her, Orochimaru had already taken out his phone and was calling Madara. He would let Obito know that his friends were alright. Surely, the other Uchiha would want to know and Orochimaru could use this as an opportunity to curry favor with the powerful family.

"Madara, please call me back when you get the chance. I have something very important to tell you. It relates to Obito." He said before hanging up, once he realized Madara wasn't answering.

A few hours later, Sasuke headed back to the mansion. He looks around for Hinata and frowned when he didn't see her in their room. Well it wasn't like she had to stay in their room. It was just that she hadn't ventured out of it much when he wasn't around.

"Hinata?" He called out in a more anxious voice than he would have liked.

He received no response. That made him even more worried. He decided to search the house. Eventually, he ended up in the library. He noticed that the portrait covering his secret room was slightly out of place.

"Damn it!" He growled under his breath as he raced into the room.

Hinata gulped when she saw Sasuke and quickly put the book down. Uh oh. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"I guess you found my hiding place." He said with a heavy sigh.

"I was just exploring and found it. I didn't mean to invade your privacy." She mumbled.

Sasuke sighed and cautiously approached her. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her. He really did have the worst luck when it came to Hinata.

"It's not your fault. I hope that this place doesn't frighten you." The raven haired man said as he placed his head on top of hers.

"It doesn't scare me. You were just trying to hold onto your human life. That's a good thing. I accidentally read some of your diary. I didn't know that it was a diary at first. I'm so sorry." Hinata said in a rush.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. I never said that you couldn't come here. What did you read?" Sasuke replied nervously.

"The part where you had just become a vampire. You talked about your family, our friends, and me a lot. I know that you have feelings for me. I never knew." She told him shyly.

Hinata decided that it was probably in her best interests not to tell him that she knew about the werewolves. That would just make things even more awkward than they already were. That and it wouldn't bring them back.

"I didn't want you to know. You liked Naruto back then and after that, I became a vampire." The youngest Uchiha reasoned.

"Oh. I'm still sorry." Hinata apologized as she leaned into him.

"Not nearly as sorry as me. I don't expect you to love me. I'm a monster. I've done a lot of terrible things and you're human. I doubt that you want to become a vampire. The fact that I'll never age another year and you will would be a major issue." The vampire continued.

Hinata sighed and nodded. That was true. She really did like Sasuke. He made her feel safe and his bite excited her in ways that she knew weren't entirely healthy. That didn't change the fact that he wasn't human though.

If she really wanted to be with him long-term, she was going to have to become a vampire. There really wasn't any way around it. Hinata didn't know if she wanted to do that or not.

"I like you. I just don't know, if I could handle being a vampire." She admits.

Sasuke felt his heart sink. Hinata did like him. It wasn't love on her part yet, but he could have worked with like. He could have worked with it, if he was still human. It might have become love.

Unfortunately, he wasn't human. He was a vampire. Hinata didn't know, if she wanted to become one or not. Without her being transformed, there was really no point in pursuing anything beyond friendship.

"I need some time to think about it." She said.

Sasuke blinked. She wasn't saying no? She was saying maybe? Well it was a start.

"Take all the time that you need." He said with a smile.

At that same moment, Madara had just checked the messages on his phone. He paused when he saw one from Orochimaru. That was unusual. What could the snake possibly want?

"Orochimaru, I got your message. What did you desire to discuss about Obito?" He asked.

"I was at my business tonight. I saw Kakashi and approached him. That's when I noticed that he wasn't alone. He had brought a woman with him." The other vampire said.

"Yes, Orochimaru. That sometimes does happen. Kakashi has always preferred women and has never lacked for suitable companions. I don't know what that has to do with Obito though." The elder vampire stated in amusement.

Orochimaru paused. He wasn't entirely certain how to say this. He just knew that he had to say something. This was his big chance to curry favor with Madara Uchiha.

He was one of the greatest vampires of all time. Orochimaru would be practically untouchable, if Madara was on his side. That was why, he was doing this. Power.

"He was with Rin. The vampiress that used to be close to Obito. It was her. I'm sure of it. They're still at my place." He explained.

Madara's eyes widened. Could it really be Rin? If that was true, Obito was going to be so happy. It had been centuries, but he knew that the other vampire still mourned her loss.

"I will be there as quickly as I can. I won't tell him about this. I want to see for myself that she isn't an imposter. It would be rather cruel to get his hopes up, if this turned out to be a hoax." The Uchiha Patriarch reasoned.

"That's certainly true." Orochimaru agreed.

He was positive that it wasn't a hoax. Orochimaru had seen it himself. Then again, it was truly amazing what witches were capable of. Perhaps it was best to allow Madara to investigate first.

"I shall be there in precisely two days time. I need time to inform them that I am heading back to the United States on business for a couple days. That and I need to make traveling arrangements. Can you keep her there that long?" He inquired anxiously.

"I can keep her here. Trust me, I can do it. I'll see you soon. I truly look forward to our meeting." Orochimaru said as he hung up.

Madara put his phone away and immediately went to find Sasuke. Luckily, Sasuke and Hinata had already moved back to their room. Madara hadn't discovered Sasuke's secret space.

"There you are. Well I'm afraid that I have some pressing business to attend to in the United States. I will be leaving tomorrow. I'll be back in a few days. I want you to inform Obito of this and Itachi, if they ask." The elder vampire said.

"Of course. What kind of business though?" Sasuke inquired.

"The personal kind. I'm afraid that I must be packing. I will not interrupt your time with your lovely pet further." Madara said and with that, he walked off.

Sasuke frowned. That was utterly bizarre. Why wouldn't his Sire tell him why he was going to the United States? That didn't make sense.

Madara had never kept secrets from him before. The thought that he was starting to do so now, disturbed him. It disturbed him greatly. What in the world was going on?

"Maybe he has a date?" Hinata suggested.

Sasuke smirked. That was quite the amusing picture. Madara didn't really date. He informed someone of his interest and they quickly fell into bed (or into other places). Madara Uchiha was not someone to court the object of his affections.

"I doubt that's it. I suppose anything is possible though. So you'll really think about it? If you don't want to become a vampiress, you can tell me. I won't be angry." Sasuke assured her.

"I'll really think about it." Hinata told him as she kissed his cheek and Sasuke just smiled in response.


	10. Chapter 10

Hidden Desires

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. To answer a couple reviewers, I'm always happy to get requests. If you have one you'd like to see me do, feel free to leave it in a review or private message. I might not always grant them, but I do try my best to do so. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 10

Two days later, Rin was rather confused by Orochimaru's insistence that she and Kakashi stay at his establishment. It didn't particularly bother her though. The eccentric vampire was more than happy to ensure that she had all the blood she desired. That and it wasn't as if she had any particular destination in mind. So why leave?

"Are your chambers comfortable?" Kakashi asked her as he stroked his friend's cheek affectionately.

"Yes, they are. They're far more comfortable than where I have slumbered for the past few centuries, anyway." She said with a sly smile.

The silver haired vampire frowned at her response. He knew that she was trying to be brave, but he could scarcely imagine what the brunette had been through. She had been rendered immobile for hundreds of years.

His dear friend had been trapped and forced to endure three or more human lifetimes without a single drink. It was perhaps the ultimate cruelty that one could subject a vampire to. Frankly, Kakashi had no idea how she was still sane.

"Good. I'm glad." He told her with a charming smile of his own.

"I've always been so fortunate to have you and Obito to look after me. Do you think that he's still alive in this era? Obito used to be rather reckless. I hope that he didn't get staked." The vampire beauty observed.

"Oh he's alive. It may be difficult to contact him though. He lives with Madara Uchiha now." The other vampire informed her.

Rin frowned at that news. Madara was certainly one of the most powerful vampires on the planet. It wouldn't be a stretch at all to call him THE most powerful.

It had been centuries. The man had likely only gotten stronger. If he forbid them from seeing Obito, it would be nearly impossible for them to do so. That thought caused her blood to run cold.

"Is that by choice or design?" Rin demanded.

"As far as I can tell, Obito seems quite content to stay with his ancestor. I suppose if one can manage to get on Madara Uchiha's good side, their life would be rather pleasant. It's just staying there, that presents the issue." The silver haired vampire replied honestly.

Rin paused as she considered that. It wasn't that she disliked Madara. She just feared him. So did everyone in their right mind. That wouldn't stop her though.

Those humans couldn't be allowed to go unpunished. It was a shame that all of those responsible for her suffering, had died many years ago. Rin decided at that moment, that she would have to settle for slaughtering their descendents in particularly gruesome ways.

"Perhaps we can try the gentle approach at first. Madara is surely aware that we were once quite close to his descendent. What reason would he have for denying Obito the chance to be reunited with old friends?" She inquired.

"That's true. We shall try it in the civilized way, first." Kakashi agreed.

Rin prayed that the civilized approach would work. It would be so much easier. If it didn't though, she vowed that nothing was going to separate them from their friend. Not even Madara Uchiha.

"Yes. Come what may, we'll all be reunited and all will be as it should be." She promised him with a fang-tastic smile.

Meanwhile Hinata was paced as she prepared her bath. Her mind hadn't stopped spinning since she read those passages from Sasuke's diary. Clearly, he loved her or at least he thought he did.

Did he really love her or perhaps had it just been a crush that had been amplified by the change? Hinata had been a pet for awhile now. One of the most interesting aspects about vampires was that they tended to be rather emotional creatures. Perhaps even more so than humans.

"Well at least that seems to be the case for this coven." She muttered to herself as she tested the water's temperature.

She knew that calling them a Coven might be a bit of a stretch. It appeared that Madara, Obito, and Sasuke were almost always together. Itachi and Konan visited occasionally. There were also other vampires that stopped by on a less frequent basis.

Madara referred to him as his business partners or associates. The elder vampire never did tell her what his "business" actually did. Hinata got the impression that she probably didn't want to know. That was why she had never found the courage to ask.

"Maybe a bubble bath will put things in perspective." She muttered as she finished preparing her bath.

She then quickly stripped and got in the water. This was nice. Nice and relaxing. It was also comforting because it was such a normal activity.

Hinata definitely needed that in her life. She needed some sense of normalcy to put things in perspective. After all, Sasuke had just messed with Kiba and Naruto's minds to protect his secret.

"I can't blame him though. If he didn't do it, Madara would have killed them. He would have killed them without a second thought." The Hyuga woman said mournfully.

She knew that it was true. Madara Uchiha was the archetype for a vampire. He was handsome, cunning, and ruthless. Sasuke and Itachi certainly looked like him, but in terms of personality that was where the similarities ended. Hinata winced as she imagined what Madara would have done to Naruto and Kiba, if they ever found out the truth about vampires.

"It might be even more brutal than the werewolves." The lavender eyed woman whispered to herself.

Sasuke would have tried to protect them. She pictured him begging Madara to spare them or charging at him in what would surely be a suicidal rush. In the end though, he and Itachi would lose.

Hinata had no doubts that Itachi would always side with his brother, even if it meant that they would die together. If Sasuke fought, the elder Uchiha brother would have joined him. The only result that could be envisioned in such a scenario was a complete massacre.

"I'm falling in love with a vampire." The Hyuga woman murmured.

She knew that Sasuke always tried to protect her. He was kind to her, when he could have easily treated her like a slave or snapped her neck. He clearly had feelings for her and Hinata was attracted to him.

It was almost impossible not to be. Sasuke was as gorgeous man by almost anyone's definition. That and he held her so sweetly at night. Really, it was only natural that she would develop even stronger feelings for him.

"Hinata, I'm heading off for a bit. I want to pick up some more blood." Sasuke said as he peeked his head into the bathroom.

"Ok-ay. I don't mind you d-rinking from me though." She told him with a blush.

The bluenette was suddenly rather glad that the water was high enough to provide some cover. Her modesty had been preserved. Well at least to a certain extent.

Sasuke licked his fangs rather suggestively. Hinata had noticed that seemed to be the vampire version of licking your lips in hunger for delicious food or salivating in anticipation of it. Sasuke wasn't the only vampire in Madara's Household who had that habit.

"I'm glad though, I doubt that you want Obito to feed off of you. So in the interests of that, I really should pick up some more blood. The feeders really shouldn't be overused." Sasuke reasoned.

The feeders. Hinata knew that there were other humans in this house. Humans who knew about vampires and actually consented to be fed on. Once in awhile, she saw them. Hinata had yet to actually speak to them though.

"That's a good point. Hurry back." She pleaded with him.

"Of course. It would be rude to keep my pet waiting." Sasuke said as she darted off.

She hated when he went away. Though she knew that it was more of an illusion than anything else, she felt safer with him. Sasuke could likely beat any human in a fight and apparently even werewolves, but he wasn't invincible. That didn't matter though.

She just felt safer with him around her. It was all that she could do really whenever she was in this mansion, not to just borrow herself in his arms and stay there. Sasuke was her anchor in this strange new world.

"I can't even talk to anyone about this. Everyone I know is either a vampire who is closer to Sasuke than me or a human. Well that and I do vaguely know one merman." She mused to herself.

Could she really leave her human life behind? Hinata knew logically that she would be far safer as a vampire. Vampire seemed to hesitate to attack one of there own. The notable exception seeming to be Deidara.

Her eyes narrowed at the thought of that psychotic vampire. He had very nearly killed two of her friends that night. He had done it for fun. Hinata didn't consider herself a vengeful person by nature, but she hadn't lost any sleep over his death.

"What am I going to do?" She whispered to herself.

Meanwhile Madara had arrived in the United States. The elder vampire swiftly made his way into the Serpent's Den and looked around. Everything looked as it normally did.

He didn't see Rin or Kakashi here. The Uchiha knew that Orochimaru was telling the truth though. He had caught their scent. It was just difficult to track them inside the club that had so many people inside it. He was a vampire. Not a werewolf.

"Orochimaru will tell me where they're hiding. That snake has always tried to curry favor." He muttered to himself in disgust as he headed off to find the viper.

"Ah there you are, Madara. It's always a pleasure to see you." Orochimaru said, after retracting his fangs from a feeder.

"Shall we dispense with the pleasantries? I am here to see if you did indeed find Rin and Kakashi." He stated bluntly.

Orochimaru frowned at the rather brisk tone. He didn't care for it in the slightest. Then again, this was Madara. He was only charming when he desired to be and never a moment before.

"Very well. I have given them one of the private rooms to use during their stay." The other vampire explained as he led Madara up the stairs.

Orochimaru didn't need to elaborate on what the private rooms were used for. Madara was all too familiar with them. They offered a safe place to feed or to be with your lover. For many vampires, they offered both.

"Thank you." He said as Orochimaru nodded and knocked on the door.

Rin and Kakashi answered almost immediately. Madara gaped at the two of them in shock. It really was them. It was as if, not a day had passed since Rin's untimely demise.

"It seems that Orochimaru told me the truth. You're both alive and well. Do you remember me?" He inquired.

"How could either of us forget Madara Uchiha? You've made quite the reputation, even in my day. From what I gather, it's only grown." Rin said with a sweet smile.

It was a kind smile. Madara wasn't someone who was easily fooled though. That type of smile could be the most deadly of them all. People tended lower their guard around the beautiful woman and that was when she would go in for the kill.

"You flatter me. I have come here on behalf of my descendent. The two of you were once rather close to Obito. I'm certain that he would be ecstatic to learn of your return." Madara began cautiously.

He honestly didn't know how Rin was alive. She had been killed during the Salem Witch Trials. He attended her funeral personally. It was best to tread lightly here.

"You would allow us to see him then?" Rin replied with just as much weariness.

"Of course, I would. He isn't here because I didn't want to get his hopes up. Not until I could be sure that it was really the two of you and not merely a case of mistaken identity." The elder vampire responded.

Rin glanced at Kakashi. Both of them were eager to see their friend, but this was Madara Uchiha. One had to step very carefully around the powerful, elder vampire.

"We would love to see him again." Kakashi stated honestly.

"Wonderful. Whenever you are ready to leave, I shall take you back to London. That is where we are currently staying. I also have sired two more vampires since we last saw each other." He informed them.

"I can transfer funds to almost anywhere in the world. I travel light. Rin only has the clothes on her back." Kakashi told Madara.

Madara nodded. That would make things easier. They could reasonably be back in England by tomorrow. Obito was going to be so happy.

An hour later, Sasuke returned back to the mansion. He smiled as he hastily stored the blood in the fridge and then headed upstairs. He knew that Hinata didn't like to be left alone for long, so the youngest Uchiha had tried return in a timely fashion.

"Hinata?" He called out softly.

Sasuke wasn't entirely sure, if she would still be in her bubble bath or not. Hinata did seem fond of her bubbles. Sasuke didn't mind though. He quite liked the way they clung to her creamy skin.

"It's alright. I'm dressed. Well kinda." She answered.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the kinda part of that answer. Curious, he walked inside the room and soon discovered what she meant by that. She was clad in only a bathrobe.

"If you need some more time, it's alright. You can change in the bathroom or I can wait outside." He offered.

"It's alright. I'm waiting for my hair to dry anyway and the bathrobe covers everything." The bluenette mumbled with a blush.

She still blushed at being caught in a bathrobe. That was adorable. Some things would never change, Sasuke thought to himself. Hinata would always be the picture of modesty and innocence.

"Yeah. That is a shame." Sasuke said slyly.

The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could fully process them. He could tell that Hinata had processed them though. Her cheeks were now stained ruby red with a deep blush.

"S-asuke!" She squeaked and suddenly it appeared that Hinata found her feet rather fascinating.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It's the truth though. How are you handling all this?" He asked as he sat behind her and slide her hair away from her neck.

Her bathrobe was crimson red. Hinata had adopted a darker wardrobe than the one she had before. She was smart. If Sasuke got nippy, darker clothes hid that better than lighter ones.

"I don't know. It's a lot to take in. I trust you though. I know that none of this is your fault. You were just trying to protect us. In a way, you died doing so. I just don't feel safe, when you're not around though." The Hyuga woman admitted.

"I love being a vampire, but I hate that it keeps us apart. I want you to feel safe." Sasuke told her as he licked her neck.

Hinata shivered at the feeling of his tongue against her skin. It was far too easy to imagine it on other more…intimate areas than her neck. That thought made her blood heat up and her pulse quickened in response.

"I feel safe when I'm with you. I know that sounds naïve. It's like a lamb falling safe in the midst of a pack of wolves." The med student observed.

"Sadly, that analogy is accurate." Sasuke conceded as his fangs lengthened and he sunk them into her neck.

She might not be able to love a monster, but he could allow himself this much. Sasuke could savor the test of her sweet blood. He could enjoy the feeling of her in his arms and the warmth of his skin against his own. He could bask in her soothing scent and know that at least she wasn't afraid of him.

Hinata was afraid of his world, but not of him. That was a start. Maybe in time, he could convince her to become a vampire. After that, there would be nothing to keep them apart.

"Mmm." Hinata sighed in pleasure as she arched against him.

She knew that it should hurt, but it didn't. The bluenette could understand why some humans would choose to do this for a living. Depending on who was doing the biting, it was rather pleasurable.

The vampires needed the blood. The humans needed the money. Both species could get pleasure from it. Perhaps it was only natural that feeders and pets evolved. A mutual exchange.

"You always taste so sweet. I've never liked sweet things before you." Sasuke whispered, after he retracted his fangs.

Hinata felt him lick the puncture wounds. Sasuke was always so gentle with her. Reverent really. It made her blush more often than she cared to admit.

"I'm glad that I taste good to you." She said and Sasuke nodded as he caressed her cheek.

"If I had asked you before all this, what would you have said?" The raven haired man dared himself to inquire.

He knew Hinata. She wouldn't lie to him. It just simply wasn't in her nature. If she wasn't interested, she would try to politely turn him down. Hinata would attempt to soften the sting of rejection, but she would be honest. That was something that he needed at the moment.

"If you had asked me what, before all this?" The Hyuga woman replied with a question of her own.

"What would you have said, if I asked you out in high school?" Sasuke clarified.

Hinata blinked. Whatever she had been expecting him to ask, that wasn't it. She paused as she considered her answer.

"I had a crush on Naruto. I think that it was the worst kept secret in human history, really. I would have said yes though. It would have been nice, if someone had noticed me first and told me. We were friends. There wouldn't have been a reason not to g-ive you a chance." She told him and Sasuke smiled wistfully.

"I wished that I had asked." Sasuke said as he pushed her back onto the bed and hovered over her.

The young woman knew that she should be terrified. She had nature's most dangerous predator on top of her and his teeth were still coated in her blood. She wasn't though.

Hinata squirmed underneath him, but it wasn't from fear. It was from something else entirely. The way that he was looking at her said it all.

"I wished that you had asked too." She whispered as she glanced up at him.

She was the sole focus of his attention. Sasuke had noticed her first. He noticed her most. Even after "dying," he still thought about her.

Sasuke thought about her a lot, judging by what she'd read in his diary. His attraction to her had survived, even after his heart had stopped beating. That had to be love.

"It's selfish of me and I know that, but I'd like for you to become a vampire. I want you. I want you to be with me. I want you to be with me and not have to be scared." Sasuke murmured as he left a trail of kisses along her jaw and over her throat.

Hinata felt her heart race in response. That felt good. Sasuke was definitely a seducer. This wasn't like the few clumsy kisses that she had in high school. Sasuke's kisses were on a completely different level.

"I'd like to not be scared too." She mumbled.

"You'd never age. You'd never have to worry about growing old and sick. You could travel the world as many times as you liked. You'd be stronger and faster." Sasuke assured her as he nipped her neck lightly and glided his hands all along her body.

Hinata could only sigh in pleasure. That felt good. He wasn't even touching her skin yet. She couldn't even imagine what it'd be like without the robe.

"That s-ounds nice, but I know that it wasn't easy for you. I r-ead your diary. A little bit." She reminded him.

Sasuke frowned. That was true. Still he could help her through the transition and the difficult stage wouldn't last that long. Then they could be together forever. (Well that or at least a few centuries, possibly even thousands of years.)

As he looked down at the beautiful woman on his bed, that didn't seem long enough. He was suddenly glad that he wasn't a human. Even if she had married him, it wouldn't have been long enough. Humans were lucky to live a century. That wasn't nearly long enough to be with her.

"It's hard at first. Your thirst is so strong. Everything is so intense, but it gets better. You wouldn't be alone. I'd be with you." He promised her as he kissed her cheek and trailed his hand down the curve of her hip.

She smiled. Hinata did believe that. Sasuke was nothing, if not extremely dedicated and apparently rather good with his hands.

"I know." She whispered as she brushed her lips against his.

Sasuke smiled and returned the kiss. He had wanted do this since he was fourteen. The vampire must have envisioned at least a thousand scenarios for their first kiss.

He imagined what her lips would feel like against his. What she would taste like. All of them had been a pale comparison for the real thing. This was bliss.

Hinata moaned as Sasuke deepened the kiss. He was a slow and sensual kisser. He seemed to like to kiss openmouthed, she noticed. His tongue slid over hers in a sensual dance, completely seducing and conquering her own.

"I love you." She said, after they broke the kiss.

"I love you too. More than anything." Sasuke told her as he smiled at her.

It should have disturbed her that his fang-tastic smile was stained red. Blood red. With her blood, but it didn't.

At the moment, she had never seen a more beautiful smile. It was one of pure happiness. He was smiling as if she had given him the world.

"I want to be with you and if that means becoming a va-mpire, that's what I'll do." The young woman murmured.

"You won't regret it. I promise. I'll go slow. I'll make it good for you." He told her and Hinata blushed as she realized that could be taken in more ways than one.

"Alright. I trust you." She agreed with a small, but genuine smile of her own.


	11. Chapter 11

Hidden Desires

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** This chapter is almost exclusively Sasuke x Hinata.

Chapter 11

Sasuke smiled as he glanced down at the beautiful woman on his bed. He loved her more than anything, but then he realized something as his tongue slid over his still blood coated fangs. Her blood tasted too sweet.

He might not have the self-control needed to turn her. Sasuke had only been a vampire for five years. What if he accidentally drained her dry?

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Hinata asked nervously, sensing his hesitation.

"I'm better than alright. I'm euphoric. You said that you loved me. I've been hoping to hear you say that since I was fourteen, but I'm not stupid. Hinata, I'm not sure that I have the control needed to turn you. You taste too good." Sasuke whispered as he kissed her.

Hinata returned the kiss with a smile. Even now, he was still thinking of her safety. She wasn't sure what that meant for them. Sasuke didn't trust himself to turn her. How was she going to become a vampire then?

"You're my protector. I guess you always have been, but I want to be able to protect myself. I want us to be e-quals." The bluenette says.

"Hinata, you're not my equal. You're my superior. I didn't have a choice. Madara saved me from death's door. You're choosing this. You've maintained your sanity in a house full of people who could have killed you with ease. You're the bravest person I know." The vampire told her.

Hinata blushed and smiled at him. Sasuke certainly had a way with words now. That was probably the result of being around other vampires who were likely hundreds of years old.

There was something to be said for a more antiquated method of speech. There was a certain charm to it. Hinata couldn't really explain it. It was just one of those things that you recognized when you saw it.

"That's really nice of you to say." She mumbled, feeling her face burn even hotter.

"This isn't about being nice. This is just about making that beautiful body of yours more durable. You're strong where it counts. In spirit." The raven haired vampire finished.

He wanted to turn her, but Sasuke was still learning to be a vampire himself. As much as it irked him, it was probably best to let Madara do it. Konan or Obito might also work. That and a more well known Sire would be better.

While your Sire's reputation wouldn't necessarily make or break your place in vampire society, it certainly helped in the beginning. It helped to have a famous or infamous Sire. Other vampires were far less likely to pick a fight with a "baby vamp" who had a Sire like Madara Uchiha than a Sire that wasn't as well known.

"I think that you're trying to butter me up because you want more kisses." She giggled.

"Well that too, but that doesn't make what I said any less true." Sasuke told her.

Hinata smiled more and kissed him again. It did amaze her that somehow his fangs weren't an issue during their kisses. Then again, regular human teeth weren't. So maybe it wasn't that surprising.

She didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved that Sasuke didn't seem like he was going to turn her now. Hinata had finally got her wish. She had found someone who noticed her first, but that someone was a vampire.

"That and you should probably come up with a cover story for why you aren't going to be around your friends and family as much. That or you'll have to fake your death. It's usually easier and cleaner to do the latter, but I will support whatever you want to do." Sasuke whispered, after returning the kiss.

Hinata froze. Sasuke was right. She would have to fake her death or come up with a damn good cover story. Though it was something of a relief to realize that she COULD stay in contact with her human loved ones, after the change.

"That's an option? I could still see them?" The bluenette dared herself to ask.

"It's not recommended, but it's possible. Immediately after you are turned, your thirst will likely be far too great to risk being around them. You could stay in touch through other means though. Phone calls, letters, and online are some options. Eventually, you'd learn enough control to see them in person again." Sasuke informed her as he kissed her forehead.

That was something at least. She wouldn't have to give them up. Well at least not completely. If she was anything like Sasuke, Hinata might be able to see them again in five years. Maybe less.

"If that was an option, why didn't you reach out to us?" Hinata inquired.

It hurt that he had been able to, but he hadn't. The Hyuga woman couldn't lie about that. That was a painful discovery.

"I knew that I couldn't be near any of you. You all thought that I was dead anyway. Keeping it a secret would have been difficult. My parents would have wanted to see me after being attacked. Immediately, afterwards. It wouldn't have been safe." He confessed.

Hinata sighed. Sasuke was being honest. When he put it that way, it was hard not to sympathize with him.

"Well you don't have to be alone anymore." She informed him with a smile.

"I wasn't alone. Not completely anyway. I had Madara and Obito. Later, Itachi was turned and I got to know Konan. Having you here is even better though. There's a difference between love for your family and what I feel for you." Sasuke said as he stared down at her intently.

He was only looking at her, but it made her blush all the same. Hinata couldn't believe that at twenty-three years old, Sasuke was making her blush like a high school Freshmen. He was though.

"I understand that. I guess you're right. We probably should come up with a cover story and ask Madara's permission. He's like your second father now, isn't he?" She questioned him as she caressed his cheek.

"In a rather demented way, that's accurate." Sasuke admitted as he kissed the palm of her hand.

Hinata giggled at the description. One definitely didn't use tame adjectives to describe Madara Uchiha. Demented was as good as any.

"We'll need to tie up a few loose ends before you become a vampire, but it's better this way anyway. It's not a decision that you should make lightly. Once you become a vampire, there is no going back." Sasuke warned her.

"I know. I'm not going to change my mind." The lavender eyed woman replied.

Sasuke wasn't so sure about that. He didn't doubt that Hinata loved him. She'd never lie to him, but the young woman was understandably nervous about "dying." Who wouldn't be?

"I hope not. I shouldn't turn you yet, but that doesn't mean that I can't show you what I'm offering." He told her with a smirk.

Hinata knew exactly what he was implying. She might have been shy, but she wasn't oblivious. That smirk could mean only one thing. Her bathrobe likely wasn't going to be staying on very long.

 **Warning Lemon**

"That's true." She whispered.

"I meant it when I said that I would go slow and make it good for you." He promised her as he nipped her ear playfully.

Hinata shivered at the sensual promise in his words and from the gentle nip. She didn't doubt that in the slightest. From the fairly chaste touches that Sasuke had given her so far, she knew that he was rather good with his hands.

Her pulse quickened as she pondered what else Madara or even Obito might have taught him. The bluenette highly doubted that they had only taught Sasuke about being a vampire. She could easily imagine Madara giving Sasuke the vampire version of _**The Talk.**_

"Mmm you went from shivering in anticipation to giggling. What is going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Sasuke asked as he left a trail of kisses along her throat and reached for the sash of her robes.

"I was just imagining Madara giving you the talk. The man is ancient. He probably knows all sorts of…things." She mumbled.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He wasn't really sure whether to laugh at that or to feel a bit disturbed. Hinata's mind certainly was an interesting place. Well they did say that it was always the quiet ones.

"You're right about that. He may have offered a few _interesting_ suggestions here and there." Sasuke replied with a smirk as he nipped her throat lightly and slid the sash off of her completely.

She was now clad in only a bathrobe and it was half open. Sasuke couldn't help but admire the glorious sight. He could see the valley of her ample creamy breasts, her toned stomach, beautiful legs, and more…intimate places.

"It's not r-eally fair, if I'm the only one getting undressed." Hinata stammered as she shyly tugged his shirt over his head.

"That's a good point." Sasuke agreed and he tried not to smirk at her reaction.

Vampires might not have the heightened sense of smell that werewolves did, but they could smell better than humans. His kind could scent desire. That didn't entirely matter though, even if he was still a human he wouldn't have missed that look in her eyes.

Hinata was attracted to him. He felt a surge of masculine pride at that knowledge. It came from a rather primitive, but exciting place in his mind.

"Does the age difference bother you? I mean I know we are the same age, but I look older." Hinata asked as she trailed her hands along the muscular plans of his chest appreciatively.

Sasuke's ivory skin made his lithe muscles look like they were sculpted out of marble. It reminded her of the statues of Ancient Rome or Greece. Beautiful, but you weren't supposed to touch it.

She was though. Hinata was definitely touching the statue. Only this statue wasn't cold like marble. The temperature difference did surprise her a little bit. Sasuke was essentially room temperature all the time.

"It's not that extreme. I just look like the lucky high school Senior or college Freshmen who landed the gorgeous graduate student." Sasuke said as he sighed in pleasure.

The feeling of her hands against him was incredible. He had dreamed about this for years. He almost couldn't believe that it was actually happening.

Hinata had been right about Madara though. He was hardly shy when it came to discussing any topic. That included the carnal arts. Sasuke was going to make use of the various wisdom that his Sire had so generously shared with him.

"I guess that's true." Hinata said as she sat up and kissed his neck.

Sasuke smirked when he felt her reach for his belt. It seemed like she was just as eager as him. That and he had another reason to smirk.

As Hinata sat up, her robes slid off her completely. Now he could see all of her. Every part of her was perfect to him.

Sasuke kissed the side of her neck and caresses her breasts as his thumb brushes against a rosy pink nipple. The young vampire believed in being honest with himself. He was definitely a breast vamp.

"Sasuke!" She squeaked, after feeling his hands against her breasts.

It felt good. Hinata bit back a moan. A few simple touches really shouldn't have reduced her to goo, but they had.

"You have absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. You're a Goddess. My Goddess." He reassured her as took one of those rosebuds into his mouth and sucked lightly.

Sasuke lavished it with his rough, warm tongue. His fangs lightly grazed the sensitive flesh, but he didn't bite her. Not yet. It was tempting though.

"That feels so good." She sighed in contentment as she ran one of her hands through his dark tresses and managed to tug off his pants.

"It'll feel even better soon." Sasuke promised her.

He continued sucking on the one breast for awhile, before switching to the other. All the while his hand was massaging her back and her stomach in soothing motions.

Sasuke wanted her to get used to his touch. He wanted her to associate it with comfort and desire. That was why it was important not to rush. Besides,, he had waited almost a decade for this. This moment should be savored.

"Mmm." Hinata moaned as she felt her lower half hum with desire.

It was a slow building one. The kind that was gradually growing. It wasn't overwhelming yet, but it felt so good.

She wanted to return the favor, so Hinata tugged off his boxers and blushed. Idly, she wondered if being a vampire had some other benefits that she didn't know about or if that was just his natural size. Either way, she wasn't entirely certain how that was going to fit.

"Lay down." She told him softly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He hadn't exactly expected his innocent Goddess to make any commands, polite as they were. The vampire quickly got over his shock though and laid down as she instructed.

"Alright. What's next?" The raven haired vampire inquired curiously.

"Well I wa-nted to make you feel good." The bluenette mumbled.

"Oh trust me, you make me feel VERY good." Sasuke assured her.

That was true. He had never been more aroused in his life. The sight of his naked Goddess and sounds of her quiet moans had been more than enough to get him going. It was sweet though. Hinata wanted to make their lovemaking a more equitable exchange, it seemed.

"I want to make you feel even better." She informed him, mimicking his earlier words.

Sasuke just smirked in response. His smirk didn't last long though. Not when she took part of his arousal into her wickedly wonderful mouth and sucked.

The Uchiha groaned in response. It was all that he could do not to give into the impulse to slam into her sinfully talented mouth. At that moment, he probably couldn't have told you his own name. He remembered hers though.

"HINATA!" He practically snarled out in pleasure.

Sasuke definitely remembered hers. He felt her lips brush against his sensitive flesh as she sucked. The gentle touch combined with the erotic act only heightened his pleasure.

There was more though. Her tongue was driving him to the brink of madness. Slowly, she took more and more of him into her mouth.

"So good!" He moaned and with that, he parted her legs and cupped her womanhood.

Sasuke began to rub it and tease her clit with one hand. His other squeezed her backside. The vampire needed to make her feel even a fraction of the pleasure he felt.

She must have felt it though. He could feel because his fingers found her core to be wet. The scent of desire had already filled the air. They both wanted each other. That made him smile.

Hinata gasped and moaned at the contact. That pleasant hum of desire was now more like an orchestra. Why did it feel so much better when he touched her there than when she did it herself?

"Such a sweet kitten. Already purring for me." He shudders as he tried to pull out of her mouth.

Achieving climax before she did and covering her with the evidence of said arousal wasn't how he wanted to do this. He wanted them to be joined together when they both reached ecstasy. His body might be responding like a teenager who was making love for the first time, but he had more control over that. Barely, but he did.

"Why did you stop me? Didn't you like it?" She asked in confusion.

"Oh trust me. I liked it. I liked it A LOT." Sasuke assured her a bit dumbstruck that she would even have to ask that.

He smiled as he reversed their positions. He was now on top, but sitting on his knees. That's when he placed her legs over his shoulders and leaned down to kiss her again. This position would work nicely.

This way he would be able to see those beautiful lavender eyes of hers as he took her. It would be beautiful. He felt his fangs lengthen further at the thought, but pushed back the impulse.

Bloodlust and regular lust often mixed for vampires. It could be the ultimate rush really. Feeding on your lover was the height of eroticism for most vampires, but he knew better. He couldn't risk losing control like that.

"Ohhh." Hinata said, realizing what he meant.

"Do you still want this? I don't think I'll be able to stop after this point." He warned her.

One last chance to back out. It would kill him, if she said no. Sasuke would stop. He wasn't an animal.

"I still want this. I still want you. It's alright. I trust you." Hinata said as she leaned up slightly and stroked his cheek affectionately.

"Thank God." Sasuke told her as he swiftly buried himself inside his new lover.

Hot, tight, and wet. If her mouth had been wonderful. This was incredible. It took all his self-control not to spill his release inside her, right then and there.

"Sasuke!" She moaned as she arched against him.

Hinata felt her eyes lull to the back of her head in pleasure. The feeling of him inside her was beyond words. She felt completely full and somehow her body was blissfully satisfied and yet craving for more a the same time.

That was apparently all the consent Sasuke needed as he began to take her slowly against the bed. He smiled at the beautiful picture she painted. Her midnight blue tresses were spilling all over the bed like a silken waterfall. The slight flush against her creamy skin and her shimmering with desire. The sight of her breasts bouncing with every thrust and sounds of her moans alone would have been enough to drive him to madness, but there was more.

The two of them were one now. They moved as one entity. It was hard to tell where one of them began and the other ended. And it felt so unbelievably good.

"My Goddess." He growled lustfully as he kissed her possessively.

Hinata moaned and returned the kiss. Every time he drove inside her, he hit that spot. The one that made her moan in ways that should have embarrassed her, but she didn't care at the moment.

Being with her vampire was an all consuming experience. Hinata could feel him deep inside her. The intensity of his adoring gaze, the feeling of his lips against her own, and the protection.

She should have been terrified. At any moment, this beautiful creature could have ripped her throat out. He probably could have easily crushed her to death with his bare hands, but instead she felt completely safe and cherished. And very, very aroused.

"My vampire." She moaned and then screamed in pleasure when she tumbled over the edge into a sea of carnal pleasure.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to join her in finding his own release. He came hard and with what Hinata would describe as a roar. She smiled and kissed him as he slid out of her and slowly laid her legs back down on the bed.

 **End Lemon**

Hinata was still in the midst of enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking, when Sasuke laid next to her in the bed. He smiled and wrapped one arm around her, while using the other to cover them with the blankets. Hinata responded by snuggling into his arms.

It was a nice sensual cocoon. Hinata wasn't sure what they would do about her friends and family. They would need a cover story and to ask for Madara's blessing to change her into a vampire, but that didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered was that they had each other.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She panted at him.

Hinata's heart was still racing. It might be a good thing that she was planning on becoming a vampire, in hindsight. She wasn't sure her heart could take being Sasuke's lover, but she would have died with a smile on her face.

The next day, Madara arrived back in London with Kakashi and Rin. He smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to see the expression on his descendant's face when he was reunited with his old friends.

"Obito! Are you here? I have a surprise for you!" Madara bellowed out, once he was inside the mansion.

"Yes, I'm here. What is it?" The younger vampire inquired as he walked down the stairs to greet his Sire.

"I found two of your old friends." The eldest Uchiha informed him smugly.

Obito raised an eyebrow. He had lived for centuries. Obito Uchiha had a lot of "friends." Friends as in people that he had mutually beneficial political and business exchange. There were only a handful of people that he would call true friends though. Madara was one of them.

"Alright. Where are they?" He asked.

Obito barely got the question out of his mouth before he was tackle hugged to the floor. Rin came flying into the room and pounced. Kakashi wasn't far behind, but he was content to watch the embrace.

It would have been awkward, if he had jumped Obito like Rin was doing. So for the moment, he was just happy to watch the fireworks. It did his heart good to see the other vampire again though. It had been far too long.

"Rin?! Kakashi?!" He asked in a stunned voice.

"Yes, it's me. Kakashi saved me. I was stuck in a coffin for centuries. I'm not sure how he figured out that I was still alive, but I'm back. It's so good to see you!" The brunette exclaimed, her eyes alight with pure joy.

Obito's eyes widened in horror. That meant that Rin had been tapped in a coffin for centuries. She had gone hundreds of years without feeding. She had spent hundreds of years alone.

"Oh God, Rin. I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"It's not your fault, Obito. You couldn't possibly have known. Besides, it doesn't matter now. We're all together again." She said with a smile.

Kakashi nodded in agreement. It warmed his heart to see all three of them reunited. Obito would likely help them on their quest for revenge. He was almost certain of it.

Once the descendents of Rin's would-be murderers were dead, they could move on with their lives. The three of them would be a family again. It would be just like old times.

"The family might even grow." He whispered under his breath.

Perhaps Madara and his other two "children" would join them. The silver haired vampire found himself rather curious about the other two vampires that Madara had sired. Madara Uchiha wouldn't sire just anyone. They had to be special in some way.

"Still. I am so sorry, Rin. I should have known you wouldn't be killed that easily. Forgive me." He pleaded.

"There's nothing to forgive. Things are going to be much better now." The other vampire promised him.


	12. Chapter 12

Hidden Desires

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 12

The next day, Hinata woke up snuggled into her new lover's arms. She smiled and cuddled into him further. Sasuke didn't seem to mind this gesture because soon she felt him trace the curve of her hip and place a few soft kisses along her neck and shoulders.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked as he watched the woman in his arms carefully.

It probably hadn't been smart to make love to her while she was still a human. If he had lost control, Sasuke could have drained her dry. He could have gotten too excited and hurt her with his vampire speed or strength as well. Hinata looked perfectly content and unharmed at the moment though. Maybe his recklessness hadn't hurt her.

"Mmm I'm better than alright. I'm wonderful." She assured him as she rolled around on her side to face him.

Sasuke smiled in relief. Good. He hadn't screwed this up somehow. Not that he thought Hinata would tell him, if he did. She was too kind to do that, but Hinata was also a very bad liar. The Uchiha would have known if she had tried to lie to him.

"Good. Any cold feet? I can understand, if you change your mind." Sasuke inquired warily.

It killed him to ask, but Sasuke knew that he had to. Asking her was the right thing to do. Better to have her back out now than to become a vampire and regret it later. There was no going back, once you became a vampire.

"No cold feet." The Hyuga woman murmured as she resumed her morning snuggling.

Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He was relieved to hear her say that. It would have been only natural for her to change her mind, after having more of a chance to think about it. He was glad that she hadn't though.

It was probably the most selfish thought that he had ever had. The young vampire couldn't help it though. He loved her. Sasuke didn't want morality to steal her away from him that easily and it would, if she stayed human.

"Good. If you continue your internship at the hospital, Kiba will know that you are still there. He'll try to come visit you." Sasuke whispered.

Hinata bit her lower lip. Maybe she should finish her internship and graduate med school first. If she didn't, odds are she wouldn't be able to go back for awhile.

"That's a good point." The bluenette admitted.

"If you want to finish first, that's okay with me. You don't have to though. Hinata, you could always go back later or Madara can get you whatever credentials you want." The raven haired man assured her.

Hinata frowned. That seemed like cheating. She wasn't entirely certain that she wanted to know how Madara would get her those credentials. As with so many things related to that man, the med student decided that it was best to file that under the _**I Don't Want To Know Category.**_

The Hyuga woman had realized that it was just easier to stay sane that way. There were a million things that she was curious about. Most of the time, she didn't dare voice her curiosity though. Not because she was afraid that the vampires would be upset by her questions, but because Hinata was afraid of what the answers might be.

"That's cheating." Hinata chided him gently.

"Maybe a bit. When you live as long as a vampire though, people tend to start asking questions. If you still have your degree from today in fifty years and haven't aged a day, people will notice." Sasuke warned her.

That was a good point. Apparently, she would have to refresh her medical license every so often. Maybe once every twenty years, if she was lucky. Hinata might get away with looking twenty-three at forty, but not much further than that.

On one hand, it did seem like quite the annoyance to keep going back to school. She loved med school, but the bluenette wasn't sure that she wanted to keep going back to it that often. Realistically, she was looking at a minimum of five times a century.

"It's completely up to you. If you want to keep going back, I'll support you." Sasuke promised her as he kissed her cheek.

Hinata smiled in response. She didn't doubt that. Though honestly, she imagined that it would get a bit annoying after awhile. So much of her attention would be consumed by college and med school over and over again.

The young woman could easily understand how some couples would struggle, if one of them was in med school. It took a lot of time and effort. It wasn't unusual for med students to be running ragged between their internships and actual studying. It could put a strain on any relationship. Would it really be fair to ask Sasuke to endure that multiple times?

"I know. Maybe once I get more control, I'll go back and finish. After that, I think that I'll let Madara help me. I'll have already done the work. So it wouldn't really be cheating. It would just be a timesaver." Hinata said thoughtfully.

"Are you sure that's what you want? You don't have to make any decisions right now." Sasuke replied.

The bluenette paused as she thought it over. It would be more seamless just to finish before being turned. It would only take a couple years, but that wouldn't be smart.

That was a gamble. There was no real way of telling when she would meet the next Deidara. What if a vampire attacked her while the Uchihas weren't around? What if she got run over by a car? What if she got sick?

"I'll think about it more, but right now it seems like the smartest option." Hinata whispered and Sasuke nodded as he caressed her cheek.

There were too many _**ifs**_. Hinata didn't like that. With that many variables, something bad was bound to happen. She just knew it.

 _"This is just about making that beautiful body of yours more durable. You're strong where it counts. In spirit._ " Sasuke's earlier words rang in her ears.

Hinata wasn't stupid. She knew that she wouldn't be invincible as a vampire. Obviously, Sasuke and Itachi weren't easy to kill. That didn't mean that they couldn't be though. There were vampires out there that were stronger than them.

Despite that, the Hyuga woman knew that she would be stronger and safer as a vampire. She'd be stronger, faster, and heal more quickly. The bluenette would never have to worry about getting sick or old. Those thoughts were certainly appealing.

"Alright, beautiful. How does a hot shower sound? After that, we can track down my crazy Sire and ask him about turning you into a vampire. Though now that I think about it, Konan might be a better Sire for you." Sasuke suggested.

"A hot shower sounds good and you're right. We really should talk to Madara about all of this. Wait. Why would Konan be better?" Hinata asked.

She didn't know that there was a choice in Sire. The med student had just assumed that it was going to be Madara. Knowing that there was a bit of leeway was interesting to say the least.

"Well she's another woman. That might make it easier on you. It's a matter of personal preference. While your Sire doesn't determine your destiny, it's advantageous to have one that powerful and well known. Konan fits that mold." Her lover told her.

"Isn't Konan younger than Madara?" Hinata asked.

"She's younger than him, but I'm not sure how much younger. I do know that she was older than Deidara though. Konan has never actually told me her exact age. A lot of vampires are very protective of that type of information." The raven haired man explained warily.

Hinata nodded in understanding. As far as she could tell, age was very important in vampire society. The older a vampire was, the more worried you should be for your safety.

"If Madara is stronger, wouldn't he be the better choice?" The human woman inquired.

"If one is lucky enough to choose who sires them, strength and age are certainly important considerations. There is also intelligence and personality. Madara has the first three, but he's a bit wild at times. It's not his fault. Not really. He was just turned in a different era." Her lover elaborated.

Hinata didn't think that Sasuke was lying to her. That all sounded sincere, but she felt like there was more to the story than he was letting on. Was Sasuke actually jealous of his Sire?

"Would it make you jealous, if he was the one to turn me?" The bluenette dared herself to ask.

Sasuke stiffened. He was a little embarrassed that she had figured it out that quickly or at all really. He didn't want to seem insecure, especially the day after they were together for the first time.

Hinata loved him. She had said so and it was obvious that they were very _compatible._ It was silly and he knew that, but Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little insecure when it came to Madara.

"Maybe a little. It's something that he can do for you at the moment, that I'm not sure that I can. It's a very intimate bond. The Sire Bond can be the closest thing to a parental bond that vampires have, but it can also be a bond shared between lovers. Then again, there are those that are turned for more practical reasons. It just depends. No matter how you look at it, you never forget your Sire." Sasuke muttered.

Madara was older than him. A lot older. The man had far more experience when it came to intimacy than he did. His Sire was also attractive and capable of being VERY charming, when he wanted to be.

Hinata was a faithful person and he knew that, but still. He couldn't shake the feeling that he didn't quite measure up to his Sire. Sasuke wasn't sure that he ever would.

"Well if Konan is willing, I'm sure she'd be a good Sire. After all, she's in love with your brother. Itachi is a good person. So I'm sure that she is." Hinata said.

The Hyuga woman didn't really mind having Konan for a Sire. Who her Sire was mattered little to her. Just as long as they weren't cruel and didn't "accidentally" kill her during the transformation.

So if it made Sasuke feel better, Hinata was fine with choosing someone besides Madara to turn her. She didn't really have a strong preference either way. That and Konan seemed like a good candidate.

"That's true. Now about that shower." Sasuke said with a smirk and Hinata blushed.

Sasuke's stamina was certainly impressive. She wondered if that was a Sasuke thing or a vampire thing. After she pondered the matter for a moment, Hinata decided that it was likely both.

Meanwhile Rin, Kakashi, and Obito were catching up in the living room. Madara watched this all with a great deal of amusement. He could scarcely remember a time when he had been so connected to anyone. Friendship was not something that he indulged in lightly these days.

Oh he cared for Itachi and Sasuke a great deal. The same applied to Obito, but that was slightly different. He had sired Obito and Sasuke. Itachi was his descendent. They all were.

"Blood is thicker than water." He mused to himself.

That meant something to him. They were all descended from Obito's line. Madara himself had never had children before being turned. That had been by choice though.

He had grown up during the War States Period. Children were often forced to be child soldiers in those days. Many would be quite lucky to make it to then. Madara just couldn't bring himself to bring a child into the world under such conditions.

"It must have been awful to lay there for centuries. Rin, I'm truly sorry. I swear to you that I had no idea. If only I had known, I would have helped you." Obito apologized for what Madara was sure was the 100th time.

Well in all fairness, the elder vampire knew that he was exaggerating. In reality, that was more than likely the tenth apology. Still Obito was getting rather repetitive. After twelve apologies, he decided he would step in.

That was sat the point where Obito would start to sound pathetic. There was a limit to how much someone could apologize for something that wasn't their fault. There was a fine line between expressing sympathy and being annoying. Madara didn't deal with annoying well.

"Oh. It's not your fault. You mustn't blame yourself. I'm just so happy that we have all reunited. It's just like the old days." Rin said happily.

Kakashi nodded in agreement. He smiled at his two friends. Rin's and Obito's eyes were alit with happiness. Rarely, had he seen such joy in his long existence.

"That's true. I was not much better myself. The only reason I found out is because there were rumors of a talking grave. So I investigated the matter." Kakashi told him.

He could only hope that Obito would agree to help them. Clearly, the descendents of those who had wronged Rin needed to be punished. Surely, the other vampire would be able to see that and assist them on their quest.

Madara might even help. After all, the Uchiha was very protective of their race as a whole. While he might not hold individual members in high regard, he was very much a proud vampire. There was a chance that he would also see reason.

"And I'm very glad that you did." Rin stated with a smile.

Obito smiled as well. It was nothing short of a miracle. Rin was alive! She was alive and sitting right next to him and Kakashi. Nothing could make this day better, in his mind.

That's when Sasuke and Hinata walked down the stairs. Madara raised and eyebrow and smirked. Their hair was wet and the scent of shampoo clung to their bodies. They had showered. Recently and together.

"I see that you gave your pet a bath." Madara observed slyly.

Hinata blushed scarlet and buried her face into the crook of Sasuke's shoulder. That was embarrassing. Though she supposed that they probably should have dried off more before coming downstairs.

"Technically, it was a shower. You're right though. I did." Sasuke said as he kissed her cheek reassuringly.

"Well who could blame him? She is a rather adorable little thing." Kakashi observed in amusement.

Rin rolled her eyes and get Kakashi a playful swat on the head for his remark. Honestly, it didn't matter what era it was. Apparently, some things would never change. One of them was that Kakashi would always be a pervert.

"Owe! What was that for?" Kakashi demanded.

"You were being rather vulgar. You really shouldn't eye my nephew's pet in such a fashion. It's most unbecoming. Mind your manners." Obito scoffed.

"Your nephew? Do you even know how many generations you are removed from Sasuke and Itachi?" The silver haired vampire inquired.

Hinata watched them carefully. She had never seen the silver haired man or the brunette before. The med student assumed that they must be vampires though. Almost everyone that came through was.

"It doesn't matter how many generations separate us. Blood is blood. That and it's just easier to call them my nephews." Obito said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well he is quite the handsome one. The spitting image of Izuna. I can see why Madara turned him now." Rin noted slyly.

Hinata didn't quite care for the way that the vampiress was glancing at her lover. It was far too suggestive. Well now she had her answer. Vampires were very sensual creatures it, seemed.

"Well there were other reasons besides that. The man tried to sacrifice himself to save his friends from Deidara. Oh right. You wouldn't know Deidara. He was turned after your disappearance. Well Deidara was one of my associates. He had a habit of playing with his food, unfortunately." The Uchiha Patriarch observed with a sigh.

"Oh yes. I'm very familiar with that type. I assume by your use of past tense, that I'm never going to meet Deidara?" Rin inquired tactfully.

"No, you won't. He's dead and he deserved it." Hinata stunned Sasuke by saying.

"My, my. It appears that Sasuke will have his hands full with this one. Sweet as a kitten one minute and a tigress the next." Kakashi observed with a chuckle.

Hinata felt her face burn with embarrassment again. That happened far more often than she would have liked around vampires. She supposed that there was no help for it though. It was just one of those things that she was going to have to learn to live with, it seemed.

"That's my Hinata. Madara, I wanted to speak with you about my pet. Hinata has agreed to become a vampire. I'd like your blessing, of course. I know that it can be quite an adjustment to take in a newly turned vampire." Sasuke said.

He prayed that his voice didn't betray his nerves. Madara was like a bloodhound. If he smelled blood or fear, he would react. The man was certainly very aware of his surroundings.

"Ah that didn't take nearly as long as I expected. Of course, I don't mind if you have your beautiful pet turned into a vampire. Such beauty should obviously be preserved. Though I do have some reservations." Madara said thoughtfully.

"And what reservations are those?" Sasuke replied warily as he placed his arm around Hinata's waist protectively.

It was as much to show that he was serious about this as to comfort her. That and he didn't care for the way that Kakashi was looking at her. Normally, he didn't mind the other vampire. This wasn't normally though.

His eyes really shouldn't stray beyond her creamy neck so much. Sasuke knew that Kakashi was just admiring the view though. It wasn't like the vampire would seriously pursue Hinata as anything more than a playmate.

"You're rather young to Sire someone. It takes a great deal of control to not get carried away. You wouldn't want to accidentally drink too much." The elder Uchiha reminded him.

Sasuke knew that Kakashi would ask for his permission before he nipped or tried to seduce Hinata. He might be a lecher, but the older vampire was an honorable one. Still that didn't change the fact that the youngest Uchiha suddenly found himself rather irritated.

"I'm aware of that. That's why I would like you, Obito, or Konan to do it. Hinata would prefer Konan. It'd be easier for her, I think. They are both women." Sasuke said.

"Ah I see. Hinata, is that true? Do not feel that you have to become a vampire. This is your decision. Turning someone against their will is rather frowned upon in our society. It is one of our ultimate taboos these days." The elder Uchiha told her.

Hinata nodded. That was true. Sasuke probably had a point about Konan. She was no longer terrified of Madara, but she still recognized a top predator when she saw one.

The Hyuga woman was perceptive enough to realize that Konan and Obito were also top predators, but they weren't in the same league as Madara Uchiha. Not really. Mostly, she just wanted to be a vampiress so that she could feel safe again and be with Sasuke.

"It's true." The bluenette answered honestly.

"Well Obito, it looks like you may have a chance to sire a cute kitten. Wouldn't that be fun?" Kakashi asked his friend slyly.

Obito snorted in amusement. Kakashi was Kakashi. He supposed that the man would never outgrow teasing him. It didn't matter how old they got. It was just the natural order of things.

"I wouldn't mind Siring her for you, Sasuke. Though I suppose you're right. Konan might be a better choice. She's a right sight better than Madara. I think that we all know he can be rather temperamental at times." Obito mused with a smirk.

Madara twitched. How dare Obito say that about him? Temperamental? What on Earth was that supposed to mean?! He felt insulted.

"You may wish to clarify your statement now." He growled at his "childe" in warning.

"I'm merely saying that sometimes you lose your temper rather quickly. Hinata is a gentle soul. She needs a patient Sire. The woman doesn't need as a firm a hand as yours." The younger vampire said quickly.

Sasuke wondered if Obito was actually afraid for his life at that moment. It was hard to tell. His "uncle" had known Madara lot longer than him. Maybe, he wasn't scared.

There was a chance that they had developed a deeper bond. Sasuke certainly hoped that was the case. For Obito's sake. He didn't mind his uncle. Obito was certainly better than Deidara, anyway.

"Well when you put it that way, it does make sense. I'll have to get in contact with Konan. Hinata, are you certain that you understand what you are getting into? This would mean you would have to put off your schooling, if you were turned immediately. Your contact with your family and friends would cease entirely or be drastically reduced." Madara warned her.

"I know what this means. I have considered all those things. Sasuke and I are still working on a cover story to explain why I won't be around as much, but I'm not going to change my mind. This is what I want." She said determinedly.

Madara smirked. Ah young love. It was rather adorable. He couldn't help but wonder if it would stand the test of time though. Forever was a far more romantic notion, when you were a mortal.

"Good. I hope that you continue to feel that way, after you are turned. There is no going back." The elder vampire pointed out.

"I completely understand that. It's worth it though." The bluenette replied as she smiled at Sasuke.

Had he ever been that head over heels about someone? Hmm. It was hard to remember. He probably had at some point. Overall though, Madara was quite content to exchange one lover for another. Variety was the spice of life.

There was nothing malicious in it. It was just hard for one person to keep your attention when there were so many options and you likely had centuries or even thousands of years to live.

"In that case, I'll give Konan a call." He stated as he took out his phone and proceeded to do exactly that.

"Good luck, Hinata." Obito whispered good-naturedly and Hinata smiled in response.

She quickly mumbled a thank you and nodded politely when Rin and Kakashi gave similar words of encouragement. Well at least no one was protesting her becoming a vampire. So that was good.

"Hello, Konan. This is Madara. I was wondering, if you could stop by. It seems Sasuke's pet has decided to become a vampire and she'd like you to be her Sire." Madara said.

Sasuke and Hinata go silent. Konan's response was critical. The Hyuga woman had decided she was going to become a vampiress no matter what, but she still hoped that Konan would say yes. It would certainly make things much easier.

"There's never a dull moment with any of you. Mmm I'll stop by. I should really get to know the woman better before forging such a powerful bond with her though." A feminine voice said.

"That's a fair point. We shall eagerly be awaiting your arrival. Oh and of course, feel free to bring Itachi. After all, this is something of a family affair." Madara replied with a smirk.


	13. Chapter 13

Hidden Desires

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 13

A few days later, Konan and Hinata were at a rather fancy salon England. They were getting their hair and nails done. Apparently, some things were universal. Women were women.

"You want to become a vampire because you love him. Is that correct?" Konan asked.

Hinata's eyes widened horror. She couldn't believe that that the vampiress had said that out loud and in public! Was she out of her mind?!

"Oh don't worry, dear. This is a very special business. We cater exclusively to supernatural beings and their human associates." The woman doing her nails explained.

Upon hearing that, Hinata sighed in relief. Oh thank goodness. They weren't going to have to wipe the humans memories or worry about Madara killing them. She really wished that Konan had told her that before they came though.

"Oh good." The bluenette replied.

"Mmm. My apologies. I forget that this world is still so new to you. I should have told you that this is a special place. Though you still didn't answer my question. Is that why you want turned into a vampire? Because you love him?" The other woman pressed on.

Hinata bit her lower lip. Yes, that was why. Well that and she was tired off feeling like she was made out of glass. She might not be able to defeat any of the vampires she lived with in combat after becoming a vampiress, but at least she would survive the encounter. (Well at least that was her hope.)

"Yes, that's why. Well there are other reasons, of course. It's mostly that though. I want to be with him. It wouldn't be fair for me to stay human and for me to age, while he stayed the same. Eventually, I would grow old and die. Then he'd be left alone." She whispered.

Konan nodded in understanding. Oh she could certainly sympathize with that line of reasoning. Humans might have romanticized the notion of falling in love with an immortal, but the reality of the situation was far different than the fantasy.

The cold hard truth was that humans aged and they died. Vampires could die, but never of old age or disease. If a vampire played his or her cards right, they could live to be over a thousand. In theory, they could live forever. No one had ever managed it thus far though.

"Becoming a vampire for love is far more intimate than a marriage. If you marry, you can get a divorce. If you find that you do not love him or you fall out of love with him later on, there is no going back. You will never be human again. Can you live with that uncertainty?" The older woman inquired.

"I think it's very romantic, really. The girl is actually willing to die to be with him." The manicurist said.

Konan rolled her yes good-naturedly at the comment. It was romantic, but it was also very reckless. Hinata was likely only in her twenties. By the time she reached her thirtieth birthday, would she still feel the same way though?

"I'm willing to take that risk." Hinata assured her.

"Good. We shall see how we get on. I'm not entirely certain that Sasuke fully explained the bond that exists between a Sire and their Childe. There are many different variations of it, but it is always an intimate one. The last thing that I desire to do is to Sire someone who will wind up despising me." The vampiress muttered.

That was a good point, Hinata conceded. Essentially, Konan was offering to become her mother. The bluenette wasn't even sure how she really felt about that. With that in mind, it was only natural that the other woman would be cautious.

"That makes sense. We've known each other since high school. We've always been friends, but I didn't have any idea that he liked me that way." Hinata mumbled with a blush.

"You're adorably innocent. I can scarcely remember a time when I would have described a situation similarly. Sometimes one just knows and other times, it can take awhile to realize when you have found your soul mate." Konan reasoned.

Hinata nodded. She hadn't really expected it to be Sasuke. Though it did explain a lot. He had been in love with her all this time and she hadn't noticed. How could she have been so oblivious?

"Yeah. I guess that's true." Hinata agreed.

"I already knew that all of course. Madara may not have known about Sasuke's secret room. I certainly did though. The boy is clever, but he's not nearly as clever as he believes himself to be." Konan mused with a quiet laugh.

The young woman blinked in response. Konan had known about Sasuke's secret room, but she hadn't said anything to Madara. Why though?

"Why didn't you tell Madara about the room?" She whispered.

"It didn't matter. Sasuke was still clearly trying to hold onto his human life. It's rare for a vampire's memories to remain that solid, after a change at first. It was obvious that he was in love with you. He drew your image the most. I don't know how strong your feelings are for him or how long they'll last, but from his perspective you're the one." The vampiress informed her.

"That's so romantic!" manicurist gushed.

Maybe that was why Konan was willing to turn her. She knew that Sasuke's feelings were genuine. Sasuke was Itachi's brother. Itachi was her lover. She wanted Sasuke to be happy because it would make her husband happy.

"That was kind of you. It was kind of you to keep his secret." Hinata said.

"Mmm it didn't hurt Madara. I saw no reason to mention it and make things awkward for the new vampire. I hope that you know what you are doing though. I suppose love makes us all a little reckless. I know that I was certainly reckless when I Sired Itachi." Konan replied as she allowed her hair to be cut.

Curiosity was a powerful force. Hinata had wondered about how Itachi had become a vampire. Obviously, Sasuke had been turned slightly before Itachi. The details behind it though were a little vague.

"Why do you say that you were reckless?" The Hyuga woman dared herself to ask.

"Itachi was quite ill when he was looking for Sasuke. He didn't believe that his brother was truly dead. Despite his illness, he never gave up. He endured it with such dignity and bravery. Death was knocking at his door, but the only thing he cared about was finding Sasuke. It was that selflessness that made me fall in love with him. I turned him." The other woman explained.

The manicurist tried her best not to gape at the vampiress. That was the most romantic thing that she had ever heard. It should really be made into a movie or something!

"Will you please stop staring at us? It's annoying." Konan growled at the poor Salon employee.

"Oh right! Right! Sorry." The brunette apologized as she continued her current task.

Meanwhile Sasuke was at a rather expensive jewelry store with Madara. He never thought that he'd go jewelry shopping with his Sire, but he was. No one knew more about precious gems and money than his Sire. That was why Sasuke had taken him.

"She's such a shy kitten. A romantic. I believe a heart-shaped stone would be best." Madara said thoughtfully.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side as he considered that. Madara was right. Hinata was shy and romantic. A heart-shaped stone was very symbolic. Maybe, it would be a good choice.

"Alright. Let's see what they have." Sasuke agreed with a smile.

"I'm certain that they have some. This is one of the most prestigious jewelry stores in the world. If they didn't have every cut imaginable, I would be severely disappointed." The older vampire reasoned.

Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement of his Sire's response as he continued looking around the store. He had never seen so many expensive pieces of jewelry before in his entire life. Any one of these pieces was likely worth millions.

Frankly, he was a bit overwhelmed by the choices. Diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, pearls, and other precious gems were on full display. Gold, silver, platinum, and other types of bands could be seen as well. There were rings with subscriptions inside them and without. Finally, there were multiple gemmed rings, single gemmed rings, and just plain band rings. The choices were limitless.

"Could I offer you any assistance?" A blonde woman inquired as she walked over to them.

Sasuke noted that she was about his age. Her hair was long and blonde. The woman had blue eyes. She was also fairly curvy. She reminded him of a living doll.

It wasn't hard to see why she had been hired. Like the beautiful jewelry on display, her job was to attract customers. Though judging by the way her eyes glanced over the various wares, she was also intelligent. A rare combination.

"Perhaps you can. This is my son. He is looking for a ring. He plans to propose to his girlfriend soon." Madara said.

The word girlfriend just sounded so wrong coming from Madara's mouth, Sasuke noted. It was utterly foreign. He wasn't entirely certain what word that his Sire wanted to use, but the vampire clearly knew when it was time to use the "modern tongue."

"Oh well she's a very lucky girl! Shame. All the handsome ones are already taken. Hmm. Let's find her something nice though. What's her name? Oh and I'm Ino, by the way." She said in a rush.

"Did you say you're name was Ino?" Sasuke asked in shock.

It couldn't be. Ino had been a member of the Rookie Nine. Sasuke found himself biting his lower lip until it bled in nervousness.

Why hadn't she recognized him? What was he going to do, if she did. Damn it. The only option was to glamour her or have Madara do it. It would likely be better if his Sire did though. He was more experienced.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry. I'm afraid that I didn't catch your name." Ino replied innocently.

Hmm. It was the strangest feeling. She felt like she had met the handsome Japanese looking man before. Ino felt like she SHOULD know him, but couldn't place him.

"Obito. My name is Obito." Sasuke lied with disturbing ease.

He glances at Madara. Subtly, he crosses two fingers. He knew that his Sire would understand. The woman would have to be compelled. There was no other way.

"Right, well Obito tell me more about your future wife. A woman's personality plays a big role in what ring would be best. Oh and does she have a favorite gemstone?" Ino asked excitedly.

Sasuke honestly didn't know if Hinata had a favorite gemstone. He'd have to ask her later. Though he suspected that she wouldn't be particularly fussed about such things.

"No. She doesn't. Well she's very kind. She's a bit on the quiet side. She's a med student." Sasuke answered.

"Ah I see. Well she cares about others. That's always good. Shy I would probably recommend silver instead of gold or platinum. It's a more subtle color." Ino reasoned.

Sasuke didn't really think that wedding bands had a personality, but what did he know? This was his first time proposing and he knew almost nothing about jewelry. Well no more than any other man off the street, he supposed.

"We were hoping to find a heart-shaped gem." Madara offered.

"Oh we can certainly manage that." Ino assured him.

The blonde spends the better part of an hour showing them hundreds of rings. Sasuke felt overwhelmed by all the choices, but it was more than worth it in the end. When he saw the final ring, he knew that was the one.

"I'll take that one." The young vampire said as he pointed to it.

"Alright. How would you like to pay for it? We offer monthly plans, yearly plans, or you can even charge it on your credit card." Ino explained.

"A check will do. We can pay it in full." Sasuke told her.

He wasn't surprised that Ino looked shocked at that declaration. Few people had the deep pockets that Madara did. Really, there were some perks to having such an elderly Sire who was good with money. Cost wasn't a concern to him. It hadn't been in years.

"Oh wonderful." Ino replied in delight as Sasuke wrote the check.

That's when Madara went to work. Sasuke wasn't able to completely squash the feeling of guilt that welled up inside him at the sight. Madara was playing with her mind. That just wasn't right.

He knew that it was no different than what he had done to Naruto and Kiba though. Really, it was for their own safety. No human could be allowed to know about the existence of vampires without having the proper precautions in place.

"You will never remember seeing Obito today. He was just another face in the crowd. You made a good sale today and are happy about that, but that's it. Nothing remotely remarkable occurred on this day. Do you, understand me?" The elder vampire inquired.

"Yes, I understand. I made a good sale, but it was a boring day. Who is Obito?" The blonde replied in confusion.

"Good. Good. Obito, let's get out of here." Madara said and with that, the two vampires departed with their ring.

A few hours later, Hinata returned back to the mansion and smiled when she saw that Sasuke was already home. She felt safer now. The bluenette knew that was a bit foolish, but she couldn't help it.

Konan seemed nice. She appeared more than willing to turn her. Once she was a vampiress, Hinata knew that she would be much safer. She'd be safe to start her new life with Sasuke.

"You're back." The vampire said with a smile as he pulled her into her arms.

"Mhm. It was a girls' day out." Hinata mumbled as she snuggled into his embrace.

She was in the arms of the world's most dangerous predator, yet she had never felt more safe. Truly, Hinata realized that she must be out of her mind. At the moment though, the bluenette didn't mind this beautiful form of insanity.

"That's good. So do you think that she'll do it?" Sasuke inquired as he caressed her cheek.

"I think so. We are still in the getting to know each other stage. That and I have to tie up some loose ends. I'm not sure what sort of cover story would work best." Hinata admitted.

"Don't worry. We'll come up with something." The raven haired man promised her as he kissed her forehead.

Hinata nodded. She was still a bit uncertain about the actual transformation part. Sasuke seemed positive that it could be made into a pleasurable or at least not painful experience, but the instinct to run was still there slightly. It was only natural.

They were vampires. She was a human. The vampires were the hunter and she was the prey. The only difference was that unlike a deer who was running from a wolf, Hinata was about to become a wolf herself.

"I know. I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too. I missed you." He said as he took her hand in his own and raised it to his lips.  
Sasuke placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand and then on her palm. Hinata smiled at the old fashioned gesture. It was sweet in a way that she knew she'd never be fully able to articulate.

"I missed you too." Hinata told him as she kissed him.

Sasuke smirked and kissed back. Hinata might be a modest woman and certainly on the shy side, but she wasn't always that way. He couldn't wait for her to become a vampiress.

When that happened, he wouldn't have to worry about getting too excited. He wouldn't have to worry about draining her. They could just be together without any limits on their passion.

"You're beautiful." He whispered and Sasuke groaned when her phone rang.

"Sorry." She mumbled and answered the phone.

"HINATA! HELP! HELP! SOMETHING REALLY FREAKY IS GOING ON. I CALLED THE POLICE, BUT YOU'RE CLOSER!" Kiba's voice screamed on the other side of the line.

Hinata's eyes widened in horror. What could possibly have frightened her friend this much? Kiba was not someone who was prone to panic.

"Kiba, what's wrong? Calm down. I'm right here." She said.

"There was this man and this woman. It's like that night that Sasuke was attacked. They're crazy. They actually tried to bite Naruto! We need a ride. They slashed our tires! Help!" He said.

"Hinata, stay here. I'll get them. Everyone recognizes me as Madara's childe. No vampire is going to attack me." Sasuke said and with that, he raced off after tracking the call.

Elsewhere Kakashi and Rin were rather frustrated at the moment. They had headed off to track down a descendent when Obito excused himself for the day to go monitor one of Madara's many businesses. Fortunately, the blonde was currently in London. It had started off in a rather convenient way.

Now it was anything, but convenient. The blonde and his friend were turning out to be quite bothersome. Rin and Kakashi had been hunting them down for hours.

"Humans are quite vexing creatures. Are they naught?" Rin inquired with a snarl.

"Yes, they are. Well don't fret. We'll find them. Originally, I wasn't going to kill the other one. His constant interference has earned my ire though. I say that we kill them both." Kakashi reasoned as they continued searching for Naruto and Kiba.

Rin nodded in agreement. Oh vengeance was going to taste so sweet. That and she was starving. She should have fed hours ago. Their blood was going to serve as such a wonderful rewards, after their long and exhausting hunt.

It was such a shame that they hadn't had a chance to invite Obito with them yet. Oh well. Rin made a silent promise to herself that next time, they would do exactly that.

At that same moment Kiba and Naruto had hidden in a storage shed outside of a restaurant. There had only ever been one other time when the two men had been so terrified. That was on the night that Sasuke "died."

"Whatever you do, don't make a sound. Don't move. Don't even breathe too loud." Naruto whispered to him.

Kiba nodded in agreement. Those people were freaks. They probably seriously thought they were vampires or something. It was a miracle that Sasuke was alive, maybe they'd get lucky as well.

"Mmm, you know that wasn't a bad plan. Unfortunately for the two of you, we can hear your hearts beat and vampires have excellent hearing." A feminine voice said that made their blood run cold.

"Which do you prefer?" The silver haired man asked.

"I'll take the blonde. He is the descendent of one of the people who tried to kill me. He should suffer for his ancestor's wrongdoing against me." She hissed.

The male vampire nodded and lunged at Kiba. Naruto and Kiba tried to run, but it was no use. The strange beings were just too fast. Too strong. They could only scream in agony once they felt their fangs on their neck.

Their teeth tore through flesh and even bone. Naruto could see blood gushing out of the wounds. He and Kiba were going to die today.

Everything was going blurry, once another blur rushed into the shed. It slammed their attackers of them. Naruto was dimly aware that a man was speaking.

"I know that you have suffered, Rin. I know that you went centuries without a drink, but we don't allow such careless hunts. We don't allow such cruelty and if you ever touch my friends again, I will kill you." Sasuke hissed at her, his fangs flashing.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Rin demanded.

"Apparently, saving my friends from YOU." The young Uchiha snarled at her.

Kakashi felt chilled to the bone. They had unwittingly just made a grave error. They had attacked Sasuke's friends. Sasuke was Madara's childe. That meant that they had just indirectly attacked one of the most powerful vampires on the planet.

"I'm sorry. We truly had no idea!" He said.

"Sorry, isn't going to fix this. I'll have to turn them. There's no way that they could possibly survive what you SAVAGES did to them. You'll pay for this. I promise you that." Sasuke said as he bite his arm and forced some of his blood into Kiba's and Naruto's mouth.

He should have asked, but Sasuke didn't have time. They were both bleeding out too fast. Neither of them would have lived long enough to give him an answer. Sasuke could only save them and hope one day, that they might forgive him for taking away their choice.

Rin's eyes narrow. She could kill Sasuke now. She and Kakashi had centuries on him. He might be an extremely skilled fighter for his age, but odds are they would win.

Sadly, that wouldn't solve their problem though. Eventually, Madara would realize Sasuke had gone missing. If the elder vampire ever realized that they had killed his childe, there would be even more Hell to pay.

"I'm truly sorry." She whispered as she and Kakashi flitted off.

They had to flee. Sasuke would be busy for awhile. They could easily get out of the country. Preventing Madara from finding them would prove to be a more difficult task though. Madara was a very resourceful vampire.

"How could this have happened?" Kakashi asked her.

"I don't know. What are the odds that Sasuke would be friend with one of their descendents? I do one thing though. We have to get out of here. That vampire is going to tell Madara. He's not going to forgive our transgression lightly." The brunette replied.

Kakashi nods in agreement. The sooner they could get out of England, the better. Maybe they should go somewhere remote. A small and poor country perhaps. Hopefully, a well populated one. That would give them at least a chance to disappear into the crowds.

"Whatever happens next, I won't leave your side." The silver haired vampire promised her.

"I know you won't." Rin said with a smile as she took his hand in her own and they fled for their lives.


	14. Chapter 14

Hidden Desires

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 14

A few hours later, Sasuke had brought Naruto and Kiba to Madara's Mansion. The two of them were "asleep" on Madara's ridiculously large and luxurious bed. Sasuke frowned as he glanced at the restraints that had been placed on them.

He didn't like that such measures were necessary, but Sasuke was smart enough to realize they were. Freshly turned vampires could be highly dangerous. Their first instinct was to fed and they would have a go at almost anything. Well more specifically they would try to bite almost anyone. Obviously, the youngest Uchiha wouldn't let that happen.

"I'm beginning to suspect that all your friends are fang-bait. They do have an unfortunate habit of getting nearly killed by vampires." Madara observed.

"Madara! Is now really the time to be making jokes?!" Konan snapped at him.

The eldest Uchiha shrugged his shoulders in response. The boys had already been turned into vampires. The fact that he was trying to lighten the atmosphere of the room with humor, wouldn't change the reality of the situation.

"I suppose not, but they can't hurt. I'm amazed that you were able to turn them before they actually died. Vampire blood is powerful, but it does not bring back the dead." The Uchiha Patriarch reminded Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Hinata apologetically, once he heard Madara's words. Would she be angry that he turned their friends, but not her? He didn't now, but the possibility unsettled him.

"I am as well. If I did nothing though, they were going to die. If I tried to turn them, there was a fifty percent chance that they would survive." The raven haired vampire said.

Hinata blinked at Sasuke in surprise. Did he really think that she was angry at him for turning Naruto and Kiba? Did her lover really believe that she would be jealous that their friends got turned just before their imminent deaths?

"Sasuke, it's alright. You saved their lives. I don't care if you turn me or if someone else does. I'm not jealous." She assured him.

"You aren't? Oh. Good." Sasuke said as he sighed in relief.

Konan shook her head. Men could be rather silly creatures. It didn't matter what their species was really. She was glad that her own lover was far more practical.

"What are we going to do now? In a short awhile, we will have two new vampires to train. Sasuke and I aren't that much older and Hinata has arrived to be turned?" Itachi remarked.

Once Konan had arrived to bond with Hinata, the older Uchiha brother had come as well. Hinata had discovered that those two were a packaged set. If one showed up, the other was sure to follow.

"Hinata, is it still your desire to become a vampire?" Madara asked the young woman.

Hinata bit her lower lip. She knew what the Uchiha Patriarch was really asking. Did she want to go through with it, when they were already dealing with two newly turned vampires?

"I can wait awhile. I'm only twenty-three. I had a choice. Kiba and Naruto didn't. They will need support more than I will." The blunette whispered.

Sasuke smiled as he kissed her cheek. Hinata was extremely understanding. That was one of the things that he loved about her.

"Normally, I would suggest that the baby vamps could be sent to others to help with their care. Perhaps even one of the Academies. These are special circumstances though. They already know Sasuke and Hinata. So I believe that they would benefit more from familiar faces." Obito added.

He still couldn't believe that his best friends had nearly murdered his descendant's companions. Obito tried to console himself with the fact that Rin and Kakashi had no way of knowing that their prey had a connection to Sasuke, but it was a small consolation.

The Uchiha knew what was going to happen. Madara was hardly the type to forgive any transgression against him. That included any transgression against his "children." The most that he could do was plead for mercy on his friends' behalf.

"That's true." Sasuke admits.

He wanted to be there for his friends, but he knew that this had likely just pushed back Hinata's own transformation. Having three freshly turned vampires under one roof was a recipe for disaster. Hell, even one baby vamp was a handful.

Sasuke wasn't really sure how they would handle two, let alone three. He was fortunate that his Kitten was so understanding. No matter how the young Uchiha looked at it, this wasn't going to be easy.

"I think that I'll continue my schooling while they are getting used to everything. I'm not really sure that it'd be safe for them to be around me much. I'm still human. They aren't and they'll be thirsty." The Hyuga woman reasoned.

"Sadly, you're probably right." Sasuke admitted.

Hinata had had time to get used to the idea that vampires existed. His lover had CHOSEN to become one. She understood at least to a certain extent, what the advantages and disadvantages of becoming a vampire were. Kiba and Naruto were starting from scratch.

He had been forced to do the same once. Sasuke could still remember that time. Unfortunately, that meant that he knew exactly what their friends were about to go through.

"That would be a wise idea. Having to teach three vampires at once would be a rather difficult endeavor." Konan whispered.

Her heart ached for Sasuke and Hinata. Their friends had just been turned into vampires, but not by choice. This wasn't going to be pretty and they all knew it.

Itachi sighed and held Konan's hand. He knew exactly what she was thinking. She was worried about what was going to happen to the new vampires and the vampiress had every right to be. It was a sticky situation to say the least.

"We'll figure something out, My Love. We always do." He assured her.

"Yes, we always do." Konan replied with a smile.

Meanwhile Rin and Kakashi were on the run. The two of them had made it to India. It was a large country. This nation had over a billion people. It should be a simple matter to get lost in a crowd.

"How long do you think it will take him to find us?" Rin asked Kakashi.

"It's hard to say. In the old days, it would have been much more difficult. With modern technology now, things are different. You've already familiarized yourself with airplanes and cars. Great distances can be covered in short periods of time." The silver haired vampire replied.

Rin nodded in understanding. It was truly a strange new era. When she had been put to sleep, she never could have imagined things like planes and cars.

Planes could help people fly like birds. Cars were faster than any carriage or horse that she had ever seen. It was nothing short of amazing that humans had been able to create all this in such a short amount of time.

"Yes, but there are so many countries in the world. How would he know which one to even start looking for us in?" She inquired.

"If we use credit cards or anything other than cash to make purchases, it will be extremely easy for him. We'll also have to avoid using personal cell phones." He explained.

"Oh alright. Wait. What's a cell phone?" The brunette asked in in a confused voice.

Kakashi sighed. Oh boy. It was going to take a lot of work to get Rin caught up with the modern era. That was okay though.

The other vampire didn't mind teaching her. Kakashi was just glad to have his long lost friend back. He also knew that Obito had shared in his joy, but now things were more complicated.

"I'll explain later. Don't worry. We'll get you fully assimilated into the modern era in no time." Kakashi promised as he stroked her cheek affectionately.

"I wasn't worried. I was just curious. I survived centuries of being trapped in a coffin with no blood. Don't underestimate me. I'm a lot tougher than I look. Are there any descendants in this place?" The doe eyed vampiress questioned him hopefully.

Kakashi slapped his forehead in response. He was far more concerned about escaping the wrath of Madara Uchiha than finding the descendants at the moment. Rin had a one tracked mind sometimes though.

"I don't believe so. Our first priority should be avoiding Madara. Our next priority will be the descendants." The silver haired man promised her.

"Alright. Well I suppose that we should find lodging for the night." The brunette replied.

Kakashi nodded in agreement. That was most certainly a good idea. Hmm. Perhaps a hotel would be best. If Madara found them, he was less likely to attack in a crowded place.

While he wasn't opposed to complete carnage, it was far harder to clean up and hide. The eldest Uchiha didn't like using the witches to erase such grisly scenes, unless he absolutely had to. Witches would help vampires, but only if they got paid. Sometimes their prices could be rather steep.

"That sounds like a fine idea. I see a hotel up ahead. We'll stay there for the time being." Kakashi informed her as the two of them continued on their trek.

The vampire's heart was heavy. He hadn't meant to hurt Obito. Hurting Sasuke's friend would certainly do that. His worries didn't stop there though.

No. Now they would likely have Madara chasing after them. It was a matter of honor as much as love to the elder vampire. He wouldn't allow anyone to harm his family in any way. That included them.

"Maybe Obito will be able to plead our case." He whispers to himself.

Really, it was their only chance. Tragically, Kakashi couldn't even be certain that Obito would do that. They had attacked his descendant's friends. Obito would have every right to be crossed with them.

Why would he stand up to Madara for them, especially after who they had unwittingly targeted? It would make more sense for their comrade to keep his head down. Kakashi could only hope that Obito was as reckless today as he had been when they met him. If not, they were likely doomed.

A short while later, Naruto and Kiba's eyes had just fluttered at Madara's Mansion. It wouldn't be long now. Sasuke knew that they were about to awaken.

"Hinata, please go to our room with Konan. She will protect you, if things get out of control." Sasuke instructed.

"Sasuke, it'll be okay. They're fully restrained. Kiba and Naruto can't hurt me." She told him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. His Kitten picked now of ALL times to be stubborn? Well that was most inconvenient!

"I know they are restrained. I think that they will hold, but it is better safe than sorry. Please? Please, go with her. I want to know that you're safe." The raven haired vampire pleaded with his lover.

Hinata sighed. How could she resist those eyes? Sasuke was looking at her with such love and concern. She couldn't say no.

"Alright. I'll go with Konan, but I still think that you are overreacting." She stated plainly, before heading off with the other woman.

Sasuke sighed in relief. Thank goodness. He wasn't sure what he would have done, if Hinata had truly decided to be stubborn. Well that was one problem solved. Unfortunately, he had about a million more to go.

"This will likely not be pretty. Most newly turned vampires are creatures of pure instinct. They're little more than wild animals." Madara warned his childe.

"I understand that. It wasn't that long ago, that I was in their position. Believe me, I understand what is about to happen. That's why I'm so worried about them. Do you think that I did the right thing?" Sasuke asked.

Madara paused as he considered Sasuke's question. That was difficult to say. It was notoriously hard to predict who would react well to the change and who wouldn't.

Most people started out the same. Well at least initially. The hunger and enhanced senses were almost always overwhelming for the new vampire. After that though, things became more unpredictable.

"I think that you tried to save your friends. We'll see if they are happy about your rescue efforts or not." He answered honestly.

Some people reveled in being vampires. Others just learned to live with it. There was also another group though. The ones who felt a deep sense of horror, shame, or anger at what they had become.

Madara wished that he could tell just by looking which group a person would fall into. He had gotten better at guessing over years, but it was more a matter of intuition than anything else. It was just one of life's many mysteries that even Madara Uchiha hadn't fully unlocked yet.

"That's not terribly reassuring." Sasuke muttered.

"I know, but I would never actually lie to you. You know that." Madara replied.

Itachi sighed as Naruto suddenly jumped up. The newly turned vampire didn't get far though. Those chains kept him from moving than a couple feet. It seemed the blonde had figured that out though.

"AHHHH!" Naruto snarled in pain.

Everything was so intense. Every sight, sound, taste, touch, and even scent. It was like all his senses had been increased by a factor of a thousand. It was painful.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't have any choice. It will get better. You just have to adjust to your new abilities." Sasuke whispered.

He knew that whispering was essentially. Sasuke might be using a soft voice from his perspective, but to Naruto he was probably yelling. Apparently, that was accurate because Kiba shot up once he heard Sasuke's voice.

The youngest Uchiha winced as he saw Kiba growl in agony. He knew what the two of them were going through and it wasn't pretty to put it mildly. This wasn't going to be easy.

"What is going on?! Why is everything so loud and bright?!" They both demanded.

"You were attacked by two vampires. I found the two of you, but you were bleeding to death. I didn't have a choice. It was either let you die or turn you into vampires. I went with the second option." Sasuke whispered.

Their eyes widen. Unlike Hinata, it seemed that they believed him right away. How could they not with their senses so drastically improved?

"Bastard. This is why you really disappeared! You're a vampire! You were trying to protect us or something!" Naruto said accusingly.

"That's accurate. I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I just couldn't watch the two of you die. I had to do something. It's not so bad being a vampire though. We'll teach you everything that you need to know." Sasuke assured his friends.

Kiba stared at Sasuke in shock. He knew what this meant. Their lives were effectively over. There was no way that he could be around any of their other friends or family again. He was too thirsty for that.

The canine lover knew that he'd drain them dry. It wasn't safe for him or Naruto to be around humans at the moment. There had been a reason why Sasuke disappeared and that was likely why.

"Well it doesn't look like we have much of a choice, but to go along with it. I know that you were just trying to help, but in a way you just killed us. Sasuke, we can't go back to our old lives now." Kiba muttered with more than a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Kiba! Sasuke was just trying to help! I'm sure that we'll figure something out!" Naruto yelled at him.

"DON'T SCREAM IN MY DAMN EARS! THAT HURTS!" The other new vampire snarled.

This caused Naruto to wince and cover his ears. The pain from that simple outburst was intense. This was going to take some getting used to, but Sasuke knew what he was doing. They'd get through this. Somehow.

"I'll be right back." Obito said as he darted off.

A few minutes later, he returned with two glasses of blood. He smiled and gave one to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded his gratitude and held it by Naruto's lips. Obito did likewise for Kiba.

Thankfully, both vampires took to the blood like a fish to water. They quickly downed their first taste of blood. Sasuke couldn't remember a time when he had been more relieved. At least they weren't going to starve themselves out of principle. That was something.

"Do you feel any better now?" He asked gently.

"A bit. I'm still really thirsty though." The blonde said as he licked his lips and Kiba nodded in agreement.

"That's normal for a new vampire. Don't worry. We'll get you more blood. I promise that I'll find a way to make this right. I never meant for this to happen." Sasuke whispered.

Meanwhile Hinata sighed as she sat on her bed. Konan was sitting next to her. That made the situation more bearable, but it didn't solve the problem.

"I don't know how Kiba and Naruto will react to being vampires. They might think that it's the coolest thing ever or be horrified." The Hyuga woman murmured.

"Yes, one never really knows how someone will react to the transformation. They're lucky though. Both of them have a Sire that cares about them. Not every vampire is so fortunate." Konan observed.

Hinata blinked. There was an implication in there. Konan apparently had less than fond memories of her own sire.

"Do you want to talk about it? Did something happen between you and your Sire?" She asked.

"My Sire is a vampire called Orochimaru. He saw me as a tool. He sees everyone as tools really. That doesn't mean that it didn't hurt. I'm a grown vampiress now. I am powerful in my own right and I have the most wonderful Mate. The fact that my Sire wasn't the most caring, means little these days." The vampiress told her.

The Hyuga woman nodded her head in agreement. She knew that Konan was doing well now, but obviously there were some issues there. It didn't really matter though. Hinata wasn't going to open up old wounds, especially not at a time like this.

"Yes, I'm lucky that you're considering turning me. Kiba and Naruto are lucky that Sasuke Sired them. Though I suspect that Madara will be more of their Sire than he will be. Sasuke is still a very young vampire himself." She mumbled.

"Yes, he is. That boy has learned quickly though. So has Itachi. It wouldn't be wise to underestimate them. So tell me, are the two of you already lovers? We have fallen in love with a pair of brothers. In a way, that will make us something like sisters." Konan inquired cheekily.

Hinata felt her face burn red with embarrassment. Being with Sasuke was ecstasy, but she was still a shy woman when it came down to it. Discussing her sex life with anyone else wasn't really something that she had ever envisioned doing.

"Yeah. I gu-ess that we are sisters in a way. I don't re-ally kiss and tell." Hinata replied.

"You're adorable. Truly. Well I'm going to take that to mean yes. It must have been an enjoyable experience or else, I doubt that you would have asked to become a vampire." Konan said with a wink.

Back in Madara's room, Sasuke watched his friends. They seemed to be doing better now. That was likely because Naruto was on his sixth bottle of blood and Kiba was on this fifth though.

"This actually tastes pretty good." Naruto said in astonishment.

"It should taste gross, but it doesn't. We don't have to kill anyone, do we?" Kiba asked warily.

"No. Most vampires don't kill these days. It's complicated, but there are other ways to get blood. We're fully stocked. So you don't have to worry about us running out." Sasuke assured them.

Madara nodded approvingly. He suspected that this was the calm before the storm, but it was a start. He couldn't believe that Sasuke had just sired two vampires this early. The man hadn't even been a vampire for a decade yet. He was still a "baby" himself!

"Oh. Well that's good. So you live in London now?" Naruto asked brightly.

"Well it was supposed to be more of a vacation than anything, but yeah. For now, we live in London. We'll likely move once you and Kiba are more settled. That and eventually, Hinata's going to be turned too." Sasuke answered him..

That's when Kiba twitched. Sasuke couldn't be serious! It was one thing to turn them while they were at death's door! It was something else to turn Hinata!

"Are you out of your mind?! Hinata would hate being a vampire! She's so shy and gentle! I can't imagine her drinking blood! What's wrong with you?!" He snarled at Sasuke.

"She decided to become a vampire. Hinata WANTS to become one. I'm not forcing her." Sasuke retorted.

He bristled at the insinuation. Did Kiba really think that he would change his Kitten against her will? What kind of monster did his friend think that he had become over the past five years?

Such an accusation hurt. It hurt a lot. Sasuke felt like flying into a rage over the suggestion, but he knew better than that.

"Hinata wants to become a vampire?" The blonde inquired in shock.

Sasuke found himself smiling at Naruto's reaction. Good ole Naruto. The blonde always fond a way to prevent his friends from fighting. Well unless it was Sasuke and himself. (At that point, Naruto lost his magical ability to make everyone else get along.)

"Yes, she does. She wants to be with me. We're in love." The youngest Uchiha said.

Kiba blinked. He knew that supposedly Hinata was somehow kinda involved with Sasuke. Love was as new one though. He didn't think that it was that serious.

"That's not fair. You seduced her!" He growled.

"Kiba, I know you are going through a lot. That's why I'm going to pretend that you didn't just accuse me of manipulating the woman that I love in such a fashion. If you do it again though, I won't be so forgiving." Sasuke informed him as he flashed his fangs menacingly at the other vampire.

"If I were in Sasuke's position, I probably would have ripped your throat out for such a comment. He's far more understanding than I am in that way." Madara observed.

That made Kiba go silent. At the end of the day, he and Naruto were basically prisoners. Prisoners to a bunch of vampires. At least one of them had been their friend in high school. In hindsight, picking a fight with Sasuke probably hadn't been his smartest move. It might have actually been suicidal really.

"Fine. We'll do it your way, for now. I'm sorry, Sasuke." He said.

"No apology is necessary. You aren't really in control of yourself, right now. Your emotions are running high. You'll feel better soon enough. Would you like more blood?" He asked.

"Yes." Kiba answered without any hesitation.

He couldn't believe that his life had come to his. He and his best friend were now vampires and he was drinking blood to survive. Could his life get any weirder?


	15. Chapter 15

Hidden Desires

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Chapter 15

Seven days later and Sasuke was one frustrated vampire. Thankfully, Madara had agreed to watch Naruto and Kiba while he went and visited Hinata at her place. The vampire had grown used to waking up next to his lover and now, that just wasn't happening.

Every morning, he would wake up to a cold and empty bed. Every morning, Sasuke would reach for his Kitten and find nothing. The only companionship to be had was whatever small comfort his pillows and blankets provided him with. Mornings without Hinata were the worst.

"Finally." He whispered as he saw Hinata walk through the door and with that, he pounced.

She had finally returned home from med school. Sasuke had been waiting what seemed like an eternity. It was his own damn fault really. He was still memorizing her class and work schedule. He forget that Thursdays were the busiest day of the week for her.

Hinata squeaked when she was suddenly scooped up by someone. The young woman felt a powerful pair of arms wrap around her and panicked. She was about to punch her "attacker" when she realized who it was.

"Sasuke?" The bluenette asked uncertainly.

"Yes, it's me. Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just we haven't been able to see each other much this passed week. Madara has offered to play the part of a babysitter for tonight. So I wanted to make the most of it." He told her.

Hinata smiled. She knew that Naruto and Kiba needed a lot of attention and Sasuke was their Sire. It was only natural that he would be busy with them. In a weird way, he was the "father" of "twins."

"I'd like that." She said with a smile as she snuggled into his embrace.

She had missed this. They still talked every day on the phone or through the Internet. It wasn't the same though. It wasn't the same as the feeling of being held by him. Hinata couldn't taste his kiss. She couldn't inhale his scent.

It was as if her world had gone from one of color to a black and white world. Hinata hadn't enjoyed being denied all the colors that made up her lover. That was why she was so happy to see him, even if he had almost given her a heart attack with his surprise visit.

"I thought you would. I'm sorry about all this. I know it's been crazy;" He whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"Sasuke, you saved our friends' lives. You don't have to apologize for that. How are they doing? I mean I know you told me some stuff on the phone, but I don't think you're giving me the full story." The bluenette whispered.

"Well like any new vampires, for the most part they are operated on animalistic instinct. When they're coherent, Naruto is taking it better than Kiba. I think Naruto probably thinks it's cool. Kiba is struggling with the fact that his human life is over. He's worried about his family. It's understandable." Sasuke said.

Hinata sighed and nodded. She had those same concerns, but it was really the safest way to be with Sasuke. That and she was tired of being the China Doll in that house. She wanted to be more durable.

"I guess that's good. We can't really expect much better than that at this point." The Hyuga woman murmured.

"Yeah. I'm trying to help them, but I'm still new to it myself. Madara, Obito, and Konan have been really good about helping me with them though. I got lucky and so did Kiba and Naruto." He admitted as he carried her off to her bedroom.

"We both got lucky. I'm so happy that we found each other and that you were able to save them. What about the others though?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke blinked. He hadn't expected Hinata to ask about the other Rookies. He was going to have to put his foot down.

"I love being a vampire, but not everyone else does. Our other friends have their own lives. It's better just to let them have that. It's not a good idea to turn everyone you were close to. Both as a practical and an ethical matter." The raven haired man replies.

He really did hate telling Hinata no. She loved her friends deeply and it was only to be expected that she would want everyone to be together. They couldn't though.

Quite honestly, they were pushing their luck with Kiba and Naruto. Sasuke wouldn't have turned either of them, if they hadn't been at death's door. He just couldn't watch them die. That was why he had done it.

"You're right. I shouldn't have asked that. It must be hard though." She said as he laid her on the bed.

"It is. I think that was the hardest part other than the bloodlust. I have you and Itachi though. Not to mention, now I have Kiba and Naruto. When Madara is in a good mood, he's great. Obito isn't bad and Konan is nice enough." Sasuke observed as he laid next to her and traced the curve of her hip.

It was insanity, really. He didn't think that he was capable of missing someone as much as he missed her and his family. She was his miracle.

He wasn't exactly sure how, but fate had given her back to him. Though he had never really had her before, they were together now and that was what mattered most. He smiled and lightly sunk his fangs into her neck.

"Mmm someone's nippy." She said as she sighed in contentment.

Really, she knew that it should have disturbed her. Letting someone bite her and drink her blood wasn't exactly a healthy lifestyle choice, but it felt good. That and it was Sasuke. She trusted him.

Hinata doubted she would have let anyone else bite her. Well except for Konan and maybe Itachi. Itachi was Sasuke's brother. He was probably safe and Konan might become her Sire.

"You still taste so sweet. It's going to be almost impossible to leave you and go back to them." He murmured.

The taste of her blood. The warmth of her skin. The beautiful soft sighs of pleasure she'd make. Her beauty in general. It was all an addiction.

He would eventually have to leave her though. Kiba and Naruto needed him. Sasuke knew that he could at least have today though. After that, he was sure that the new vampires would test the limits of even Madara Uchiha's patience. At that point, he would be forced to step in to prevent a tragedy.

Meanwhile Itachi groaned in the bedroom where the new vampires were staying for the moment. Naruto was a hyper human. That trait had only gotten worse as a vampire. He was truly at his wit's end.

"Naruto, slow down. One question at a time. One question at a time." Itachi told him.

"It's alright my love. He's just a curious boy. There is so much that he has to learn, after all." Konan reassured her lover with a kiss.

Itachi smiled and kissed back. He never thought that it would be possible to love a woman as much as he loved Konan. Despite that, the Uchiha did. Konan and Sasuke were his everything.

With that thought in mind, somehow he was going to have to summon up the patience to deal with these new vampires. Naruto didn't mean any harm. He was just overenthusiastic and Kiba was just grieving over the loss of his humanity.

"Oh right. Well is the holy water thing for real?" Naruto asked.

"That's a myth that we made up. It's better for humans to believe that they know our weaknesses by making stuff up than to let them discover the real ones." Itachi says reasonably.

"What about garlic?" Kiba inquired.

He didn't like the fact that he was dead, but the canine lover was slowly coming to grips with the fact that he couldn't go back to his old life. Kiba was a vampire now. He was just going to have to find a way to live with it. That didn't mean he had to like it though.

"Yes and no. Garlic won't do any serious damage to us. It tastes bad and gives us something resembling heartburn, but it isn't deadly." Itachi explained.

"Shame. I liked garlic. Good to know though." The Inuzuka man replied.

"So where is Sasuke anyway?" Naruto asked cheerfully, happy that Kiba seemed to be doing better today.

Itachi smirked. If he knew his foolish little brother, he was likely enjoying some badly needed alone time with his little Hyuga Princess. Not that Itachi could blame him. If he were in Sasuke's position, he would have done the same thing with Konan.

"He's visiting Hinata. Madara, myself, Obito, and Konan are going to get you through today. Speaking of that, I'll go get the two of you some more blood." The elder Uchiha brother informed them, before heading to the kitchen.

"How are they doing?" Madara asked as he gets out some blood for all of them.

"It's mixed. Naruto is doing better than Kiba. Though I must say that Kiba appears to be in brighter spirits today. Their thirst is insatiable, but that's to be expected. At least, it looks like they are adjusting to their enhanced senses fairly quickly." His descendant offers.

Madara nodded approvingly. That was good. It was a start. Thank goodness at least they weren't going to try to martyr themselves.

Some new vampires refused to drink human blood at first. They would either eventually be rendered immobile. At some point, someone would put them out of their misery or they would just stay like that for eternity. That latter was a fate worse than death in his mind. Unfortunately, sometimes they would lose control and go on a killing spree. They became mad with thirst.

"Good. I'm glad. I have been making many calls. I believe that I'm getting closer to finding Kakashi and Rin." He informed Itachi.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. He wasn't particularly pleased with what Rin and Kakashi had done. To be fair, he highly doubted they knew that Kiba and Naruto were Sasuke's friends. Though that didn't completely absolve them.

Vampires shouldn't be that reckless. They had to protect their secret at all costs. That meant not killing or if you did kill, to do it in a smart way. Their behavior was just unacceptable.

"If you find them, what are you planning on doing?" The young vampire dared himself to ask.

"I haven't fully decided yet. The fact that Obito is so close to them makes it difficult. Normally, I would consider them too high a security risk. I would just stake them." The elder vampire admitted.

Itachi frowned. That wouldn't end well. Obito wouldn't just allow Madara to kill his friends. He'd try to stop him and likely get killed in the process.

"This isn't a normal situation though." Itachi pointed out.

"I'm aware of that. I'll come up with an alternative way to punish them. They have to be punished though. Their behavior is a threat to all vampires, if they can't learn to control their fury." He said with a sigh.

Later that day, Sasuke was curled up next to Hinata after they had made love. He knew that he would have to go back and help their friends. It was his responsibility, but it was just so hard to leave her.

"Hinata, I love you." He told her as he caressed her cheek.

"I know and I love you too." Hinata replied as she snuggled up against her lover.

"I know that it wasn't my fault, but I regret what happened. I regret that I had to turn them. This wasn't what I had planned." The raven haired man whispered.

Hinata sighed and nodded. She knew that. Sasuke seemed rather skittish about turning anyone in general. She could see why though. He was a "baby vamp" himself.

"It's alright. It just means it's going to take a little longer than we expected. You waited years for me. I can wait a little longer for you. Besides, they need you more now at the moment." The bluenette told him.

"I know. When this is all settled I want you to know that I want to be with you forever. I know that we haven't been together that long, but I do love you and I know that you love me. That and if you're willing to become a vampire, becoming my wife shouldn't be hard." Sasuke told her with smile as he reached over and pulled out a black velvet box.

Hinata's eyes widened. Was he actually proposing? It only took her a minute or two to realize much to her shock that he really was.

Sasuke opened the jewelry box and showed it to Hinata. Inside was a beautiful ring. It was the kind of ring that could only have one purpose. There was no denying that Sasuke really was proposing to her.

"Yes!" She exclaimed with joy, before kissing him passionately.

Sasuke smirked and returned the kiss. Well that was easier than he expected. Now, he just needed to find a way to help Naruto and Kiba adjust to being vampires and then they could get married. (Well and turn Hinata into a vampire, but it was the principle of the thing.)

"Would I still be human when we get married?" Hinata asked him, after breaking the kiss.

"That's your choice. It would probably be easier though. You wouldn't be dealing with your thirst. I don't mind either way. You're my Hinata. It doesn't matter whether you have fangs or not for our wedding." Sasuke assured her.

"That's good to know. Are vampire weddings like human weddings?" Hinata inquired.

She was learning more about Sasuke's world every single day. Some days, she felt like she'd never learn everything that she needed to know. Sasuke was a patient teacher though.

"Some are. Some aren't. Much like human couples, they vary based on the couple in question." He answered her as he kissed her hand.

"Oh well that's complicated, but sweet. I like that there's some variety with them really." Hinata whispered.

"Variety is the spice of life and the bedroom." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Hinata could only squeak and blush in response. It was strange. Just talking about the things they did together, could make her blush. While they were doing them though, she wasn't shy at all. She'd never understand it herself.

"You're adorable when you get all flustered. Get some rest, my love. I'll stay until you fall asleep and then head back. Hopefully, Kiba and Naruto hadn't driven them all completely crazy yet." Sasuke mused.

"They've likely driven all of them crazy by now, but you should probably survey the damage." The Hyuga woman replied with a giggle as she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

Sasuke couldn't really argue with that. Truthfully, he had no idea what he was going to do about his two "children." Their friends needed him badly, but he was still learning how to be a vampire in some ways himself.

"Well at least Madara, Obito, and Konan are willing to help." Sasuke said with a sigh as he watched Hinata fall asleep.

He wished that things were simpler. It didn't matter though. One way or another, they were going to be together.

Back in India, Kakashi was explaining modern life to Rin. Right now he was working on showing her how to operate a cell phone. The woman had died before even basic phones were invented, so it was a difficult concept for her to grasp.

"So magic enables this device to help others to hear you? It doesn't matter how far away, they are?" She asked in astonishment.

"Yes,, I suppose that is one way to look at it." The silver haired vampire confirmed.

This was going to take awhile. The woman was living centuries in the past. She would have to learn fast though. Madara Uchiha was after them.

The vampire still didn't know what they were going to do about him. Kakashi highly doubted the elder vampire would just ignore the slight against one of his children. He would be out for blood and lots of it.

"Hmm that's good to know. Now tell me about this "television" again. How do they shrink people down so much and put them into a box?" The beautiful woman inquired.

Yes, this was going to take awhile. Kakashi chuckled and shook his head. That was alright though. He didn't mind explaining things to her.

He couldn't believe that Naruto had turned out to be Sasuke's friend and descended from one of the people responsible for Rin's imprisonment. It truly was a small world, after all.

"And that's how they do it." He said, a few minutes later.

It had taken awhile explain how televisions worked to the other vampire. At the moment, the two of them were drinking some blood together and sitting on the bed as they watched the evening news. Madara was a global player in business, he might be on it.

Kakashi was doing his best to anticipate what the older vampire would do next. He wasn't entirely certain how good a job he was doing with that, but he had no choice. This was truly life or death.

Meanwhile back at Madara's Mansion, there was a knock on the door. A rather loud and insistent knocking. Curious, Konan goes and answered it. She could only smile at who was behind the door.

Taka. Sasuke's "friends." A succubus, a giant, and a merman. The giant was in his smallest form and currently stood about seven feet tall. Likewise, the merman now had a pair of legs for time being. Sasuke certainly wasn't a speciesist. She had to give him that much.

"Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu. It's a pleasure to see you as always. Please do come in." The blue haired vampiress told them, before stepping aside to allow them entry into Madara's not so humble abode.

"Thank you! It's good to see you too!" Karin told her.

"Where's Sasuke hiding at? Haven't heard from him in awhile. He msut be busy with his new pet." Suigetsu observed with a grin.

Jugo shook his head in amusement at his friend's antics. Suigetsu was Suigetsu. The man had no subtly or tact.

The gentle giant wasn't entirely certain if that was a Suigetsu Thing or a Merman Thing. Honestly, the violet eyed man was the only merman that Jugo had ever met. So it was hard to tell really.

"Well that's a really long story actually. Please be careful. We have two new vampires in the house. They have only recently been turned. So it's best, if you didn't go upstairs." Konan warned them.

Karin blinked. Two new vampires?! That was unexpected. Turning one person was a big deal. It could be overwhelming for the new vampire and they required constant supervision. Turning two was just asking for trouble.

"Who Sired them?" The red head asked.

"Sasuke did. That's part of the long story. It's good to see the three of you again." Obito said as he looked up from the book he was reading on the couch.

Jugo tried his best not to gape at Obito. It was a close call, but somehow he managed. Sasuke had only been a vampire for five years. The thought of him Siring anyone was absurd, but two people was almost unfathomable.

"I can see what Konan meant by it's a long story now." He offered diplomatically.

"He turned two people into vampires?! Oh this I have got to see. I want to have a look at the baby vampires!" The merman stated giddily.

Obito raised an eyebrow. He was not going to allow that. Kiba and Naruto were already going through enough. They didn't need an eccentric merman gawking at them.

"No. Not for awhile at least. While Sasuke is away, those new vampires are in our care. Putting them in the same room with other supernatural beings this soon would be nothing short of cruelty. It would also be very dangerous for you. They have almost no control over their instincts." The vampire informed him.

Suigetsu frowned. That didn't sound very fun. He wasn't going to mess with the baby vampires. He just wanted to have a look. He was curious. That was all.

"Oh come on. That's not fair. You can't tell us that you have two new vampires in here and expect us not to want to have a look at them." The merman protested.

"Suigetsu, stop being stupid. If they don't think that it's safe, they're probably right. They know a lot more about being vampires than we do." Karin pointed out.

Jugo sighed. Oh boy. He knew what was coming and it wasn't going to be pretty. With that in mind, he quickly places two earplugs into his ear.

"Oh stop being such a scaredy cat! You're a Succubus, right? I didn't think that Succubae were so skittish!" The violet eyed being taunted her.

There it was. Karin and Suigetsu still fought like cats and dogs. He longed for the day when they finally gave into their feelings and stopped dancing around each other. This wasn't normal.

No one fought this much with another person, without there being real feelings there. Someday, they would get together. That was a day that his eardrums looking forward to with great enthusiasm.

"If a vampire is telling me that the other vampires aren't safe to be around now, I listen. That's not about being skittish. That's about being smart. I can't believe that you are having trouble getting that through that thick head of yours!" The red head thunders at him.

"If you two would kindly lower your voices, that would be greatly appreciated." Itachi said as he walked into the living room, carrying blood.

"Itachi, please take that blood up to Naruto and Kiba. I'll have a discussion with our friends about proper etiquette around newly turned vampires." The elder Uchiha stated.

Itachi nodded and headed upstairs. This was second time that day, that he had grabbed more blood for Kiba and Naruato. Itachi didn't mind though.

He was now confident that his ancestor was going to give Taka quite the tongue lashing. That meant he could focus his efforts on helping his brother's friends and not on Taka's antics. That could only be a good thing.

Taka was what Sasuke and his "friends" called themselves. Sasuke was a vampire. Karin and Suigetsu should know better. Well at least Jugo wasn't as foolish as his other friends.

"Newborn vampires often have trouble adjusting to their enhanced senses. In particular, that includes supernaturally improved hearing. So if you yell at each other from down here, they will hear you. Your argument is likely going to give them an unpleasant headache." Madara informed them.

Karin and Suigetsu had the decency to look sheepish at that explanation. Madara sighed at their response and nodded in satisfaction. They had been suitably reigned in for the moment. Good.

"Alright. I guess I got a bit carried away. It's just pretty exciting. Sasuke is a father! Well kinda." Suigetsu mused.

Karin shook her head. The merman would never grow up. She was going to kick his tail some more when they got out of here.

"Do you have any idea, when Sasuke will be back?" Jugo asked, deciding that a subject change was in order.

"He should be back shortly. I gave him the day off. Anyway, feel free to make yourselves at home. Just don't go upstairs." Madara reminded them.

"Yeah. We got it. Don't go upstairs and spook the baby vampires. No problem." Suigetsu assured him with a wink.

Madara sighed. There was never a dull moment in the Uchiha Household. Newborn vampires, a succubus, a merman, and a giant. His household was nothing, if not diverse and chaotic.


	16. Chapter 16

Hidden Desires

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. They really helped inspire me to get this chapter out faster than I was expecting. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Transformations and Romance:** Feel free to weigh in on who you would like to turn Hinata and when. If you're interested, please do let me know if you would prefer a full wedding and a full Honeymoon chapter or if you would just like one big Wedding/Honeymoon Chapter. Majority will rule.

Chapter 16

Six months. That's how long it had been since his youngest childe had unexpectedly become a Sire. He'd turned two of his human friends into vampires to save their lives. Kiba and Naruto.

"You two really don't know your own strength." Madara said with a sigh as he observed the small hole in the wall.

Naruto and Kiba had been playing some video game. Apparently, one of them had grown frustrated and thrown the game into a wall. Unfortunately, their vampire strength meant that throwing even small objects had an impact.

It was annoying, but it wasn't as though he couldn't have it repaired. Madara supposed he should count his blessings that that was the only thing they "broke" today. He had lost count of the number of glasses, kitchen utensils, and other innocent inanimate objects they had accidentally broken.

"Sorry!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully.

"Naruto, Kiba, you're vampires now. You're a lot stronger than you were as humans. You have to learn to learn to hold back some of your strength." Sasuke said as he walked out into the living room.

He was proud of Sasuke. The man was taking to being a Sire far better than he could have expected. It was a distasteful comparison, but essentially Sasuke was a "teenage father." Well that was the closest approximation in human terms anyway.

Clearly, it did weigh on him though. The "twins" were a handful. Madara was suddenly grateful that Sasuke hadn't nearly been as hyper of a childe as his friends were. The youngest Uchiha would have driven him to insanity, if he had been as energetic as his blonde friend or the canine lover were.

"Right. I guess we got carried away. Is that blood for us?" Kiba asked hopefully and Sasuke nodded.

Madara watched as the other Uchiha handed them each a blood bag. Their thirst was insatiable, but that was to be expected at this point. At a minimum, Naruto and Kiba were going through at least five blood bags each. Every day.

"Thanks!" Kiba and Naruto told Sasuke as they both quickly tore open the bags and began drinking.

"You're welcome. Madara, have you found anything out about Rin and Kakashi?" Sasuke inquired.

The elder vampire did feel some measure of pity for Sasuke. The man had been about to propose to the love of his life and then this happened. He supposed there was nothing for it.

He was pleased that Sasuke had such loyalty to his friends. Loyalty was an important quality. It was also all too rare. Idly, he wondered if Sasuke would have gone to such lengths to protect the other members of Taka though.

"I believe that we're getting closer. Kakashi is smart. I'm not entirely certain how he has managed to hide Rin this long. The woman is completely new to the modern world." He stated.

In a way, Madara was impressed. How the silver haired vampire had successfully hidden an ancient vampiress for months was beyond him. It was a shame that he had behaved so recklessly.

Kakashi was obviously a very intelligent and resourceful vampire. He was also loyal. Those were all good traits. Sadly, that didn't change the fact that he and Rin still needed to be punished.

"Yeah. He's good. I have to give him that much." Sasuke conceded.

"What are you going to do with them?" Obito demanded as he walked into the living room.

Madara sighed. This was going to be annoying. In general, he tried to keep his family happy. Punishing Kakashi and Rin wasn't going to make Obito happy, but it still had to be done.

"I'm not going to kill them, if that's what you're concerned about." The elder vampire replied honestly.

"That's good, but we both know there are things worse than death. Much worse." Obito pressed on.

The eldest Uchiha vampire shook his head in response. He knew that Obito was going to be difficult. It was only natural. Rin and Kakashi were his friends.

"I considered making them take responsibility for Naruto and Kiba, but that would seem to be punishing them as much as the ones who committed the crime. Instead, I have something else in mind." He said cryptically.

Madara knew that Obito was probably close to snapping. He didn't want to tell him what he was going to do yet. Not yet.

If he did so, Obito would find a way to get in touch with the other vampires. He'd tell them what he was planning. That would ruin his plans. That would completely negate the dramatic impact. Madara loved playing cat and mouse.

"Does it involve torture?" The younger vampire demanded.

Madara smirked. He knew that Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba were hanging on his every word. He did love being the center of attention and this was certainly one way to ensure that his Coven was kept in awe of him.

"Not physical torture." He assured Obito and with that, Madara walked off.

Meanwhile and Hinata were at a Bridal Shop. The vampiress took weddings very seriously, it seemed. Any of the dresses in this shop probably cost more than some people's houses, but apparently that didn't matter.

"Are you sure that this is necessary? I don't think that Sasuke will care how expensive my dress is." She inquired.

"It's very necessary. You only get married once. We might as well make it a memorable occasion for everyone involved. I'm certain that Sasuke will love you, no matter what you wear. Still that's no reason not to make an impression on everyone else." Konan replied cheerfully as she scanned the various dresses with a practiced eye.

Hinata rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and nodded. Well if Konan wanted to spoil her a bit, she supposed that she should just let the vampiress have her way. After all, it was a rare woman who would turn down getting the perfect wedding dress.

"That's true. How many vampires do you think will be at the wedding?" Hinata inquired.

She wasn't even sure when the wedding would take place. Kiba and Naruto were making tremendous progress, but they still had a long way to go. That much was obvious.

"Hmm. Hard to say. There's obviously going to be me, the other Uchihas, Kiba, and Naruto. Sasuke will invite Taka. That's a given but they aren't vampires. With Madara though, it's difficult to say. Most likely, he'll want to invite at least a few very influential vampires. On the other hand, there is the possibility that he could go overboard. You might very well have hundreds of guests at your wedding." She reasoned.

Hinata shivered. She wasn't really sure how she felt about the possibility of having hundreds of vampires at her wedding while she was still human. The Hyuga woman was positive that the Uchiha Coven would protect her, but still. It was a natural instinct to be wary around predators, when you were the prey.

"That's true. I imagine that he's going to make this a very extravagant wedding." The bluenette observed.

"Most likely. It's Madara. He takes his name very seriously. One of his "children" getting married is a rather big deal. The man will want to ensure that people are talking about your union for years to come." Konan said with a wink.

Hinata blushed and nodded. God only knows what that vampire would come up with. Madara never did anything halfway. Sasuke and everyone else was positively minimalist in comparison.

"That's true. These are some really beautiful dresses." She mused as she looked them over.

She couldn't believe that she was actually going to marry a vampire. Not only that, but she was going to marry one. Hinata wasn't really sure how her life had turned out this way, but she was glad that it did.

The only issues left were helping their friends adjust to becoming a vampires, turning into one herself, and finding their friends' attackers. After that, everything would be perfect.

"It's beautiful." Hinata whispered, once she got a good look at one of the dresses.

"Oh you do have good tastes. I'm sure that Sasuke will love that one. He'll love getting it off of you even more, but you'll look stunning walking down the aisle in that." Konan observed gleefully.

Hinata smiled. It really was a gorgeous gown. She was shopping for a wedding dress with a vampire. Could her life get any more bizarre?

Well perhaps she shouldn't ask that question. Hinata had likely jinxed herself. She could only hope that things were going well for Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke.

Her lover was often exhausted from dealing with their antics. He had barely been a vampire long enough to gain a moderate control over himself. Now he had to help two new vampires adjust to their new existence. It was a lot to ask of anyone really.

"I wonder where we'll go on our Honeymoon." She murmured.

"Oh I'm sure that it will be somewhere very romantic. Madara wouldn't allow anything, but the best for his childe. In a strange way, you are now his daughter-in-law. So nothing, but the best will do." The other woman pointed out.

Hinata laughed and nodded. That did sound like Madara. She couldn't wait to get married to Sasuke. Hopefully, Kiba and Naruto would finish adjusting soon. They were doing better these days, after all.

Back in India, Kakashi pulled Rin into a building. That was a close one. Another vampire had almost spotted them.

Kakashi recognized this vampire as working for Madara. If he had seen them, they would be done for. The only way that they were going to survive was not to get caught.

"You need to be more careful." He whispered, after the coast was clear.

"I don't know who works for him though." Rin protested.

"That's alright. I'll compose a file for you and you can memorize their names and faces." The silver haired vampire replied.

He needed to do something. There had been far too many close calls. While he would like to believe that Madara would have gotten over it by now, he doubted that was the case.

If there was one vampire who could hold a grudge, it was Madara Uchiha. Maybe, they should leave India. He did like the "safety" that it's large population provided, but Madara was clearly getting closer to finding them.

"We'll leave tomorrow. Perhaps, we should go to Europe. We'll blend in better there." He points out.

"Alright. I always wanted to go to Europe, but the voyage across the ocean always sounded rather perilous." The vampiress admitted.

"That's one of the nice things about the modern era. Airplanes make such journeys much easier." He assured her.

Rin nodded in agreement. That was true. She didn't really relish the thought of being on a ship for months and traveling across the dangerous ocean. Airplanes were fast.

"And traveling by sea, is much different these days." Kakashi added for good measure.

"Alright. I'm not really eager to test that out though. We should prepare for our departure. We'll leave at first light. Madara is getting too close to finding us. We need to get out of here as quickly as possible." She reasoned.

She didn't like it. Rin had been buried alive and forced to lay in her coffin for centuries. She hadn't had a single drop of blood in that entire time and now, the vampiress was expected to just forgive and forget.

No. The descendants would have pay for the sins of their ancestors. She would have her revenge. It was just unfortunate, that Naruto happened to be friends with Sasuke.

The brunette didn't like it, but she could spare the blonde. Every else though would perish. She would make sure of it.

"Good idea." Kakashi agreed as they headed back to their hotel to make their preparations.

Rin smiled. She was lucky to have Kakashi. He always protected her and so did Obito. She liked to imagine that somehow, he was throwing Madara off their trail.

She had no way of knowing if this was accurate or not. Still it was a pleasant thought. Pleasant thoughts were something that one deeply needed when you were trying outrun Madara Uchiha.

A few hours later, Sasuke decided to surprise Hinata at her University. He knew what time she normally ate lunch and in what cafeteria she preferred. So it was an easy matter to find the cafeteria.

It was not as easy to locate her in that sea of humanity. There had to be hundreds of people inside the cafeteria at the moment. Hell, it might not have been a stretch to say thousands.

"Alright. She has blue hair. It can't be that hard to find her." He mutters to himself.

He shouldn't have said that. Apparently, there were at least a dozen or so people with blue hair. Well this was annoying. Alright. He'd just have to track his fiancée by her scent.

Thankfully, her lavender and lilac scent was very distinctive. Even with all these other people around, it stood out. He was able to track her that way.

"Whoa! Who is the hottie?" One of Hinata's classmates asked.

Her name was Susan. Susan was studying to become a nurse. So she and Hinata had a couple classes together.

The woman was a very typical college student. She loved being a Sorority Girl and the party scene. Though Hinata was grateful that she also was rather friend and didn't seem to mind the fact that Hinata was very much not a Sorority Girl type.

"Sasuke?" Hinata whispered in surprise.

He hadn't really come to her school before. She had always thought that maybe it was overwhelming for his vampire senses or there were too many people. What was he doing here though?

"You know him?" Susan inquired curiously.

The blue eyed, red head was looking at her lover in the way a starving dog might eye a steak. Hinata felt a prickle of jealousy, but quickly dismissed it. It wasn't like Susan knew that Sasuke was her fiancé.

They were casual friends. They sat together in the cafeteria and sometimes studied together. They weren't best friends though. Hinata hadn't mentioned Sasuke to her before, but the woman knew that she was engaged.

"Yes, I know him. He's my fiancé." Hinata informed her.

"There you are. I just missed you and wanted to see you." Sasuke told her as he sat down next to his Kitten and kissed her cheek.

"Damn. All the good ones are taken." Susan whined.

Sasuke smirked. He was rather pleased at the attention. A mildly jealous Hinata might be fun.

Of course, he had no interest in the random college student and wasn't going to lead her on. Still it was always nice to know that he was considered desirable. Damn. Madara must be rubbing off on him, Sasuke thought to himself.

"Very happily taken." Sasuke said as he smiled at Hinata.

"Susan, this is Sasuke. Sasuke this is Susan. We have a couple classes together." The bluenette stammered out.

"Nice to meet you! Damn. Hinata, I knew you were engaged, but somehow I pictured someone well shyer." She observed.

Sasuke shook his head in amusement. Whatever. It didn't really matter whatever Susan had imagined him to be like. For now, he was just happy to spend some time with his Kitten.

Naruto and Kiba were getting better. They were getting much better at controlling themselves. Still Sasuke wasn't entirely comfortable with having them be around Hinata.

"It's nice to meet you too." The raven haired vampire offered politely.

Hinata was still human. They were newly turned vampires. Their thirst was still maddeningly intense.

While Sasuke was certain that the two of them would never intentionally hurt Hinata, it was always a possibility. A very real one and he just wasn't willing to take that chance yet.

"So there's going to be a party this Friday! You should come! Are you a student here?" Susan asked.

"No. I attend another university and that's kind of you to offer, but I'm afraid we have other plans." Sasuke told her.

Friday was "Date Night." Madara had agreed to watch the "twins" every Friday. That meant that he and Hinata could do whatever they wanted on those days. Sasuke liked to make the most of their Fridays.

"Yeah. So-rry, Susan." Hinata blurts out as she rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Oh! No! Don't worry about it! It's totally cool. If I had a guy that looked like that, I'd probably want to stay home too." She replied with a wink.

Sasuke smirked more at that confession. Yes, his ego was certainly being puffed up today. That's when he heard his cell phone go off and sighed.

"One minute. I have to take this. I'll go take it in the bathroom. It's a bit loud here." Sasuke explained as he walked off.

"So when is the wedding?" Susan asked Hinata, once Sasuke was out of earshot.

Hinata bit her lower lip. That was a question that she would love to have an answer too, but unfortunately she didn't. The bluenette just didn't know when they were getting married.

"We haven't decided yet. He has a big family. So it's a bit chaotic to figure out when the best time would be." Hinata told her.

That wasn't exactly a lie. It was a big family for a vampire, but it made the Hyuga woman feel uncomfortable to say all the same. She wished that she could be more open about her romantic life, but her lover was a vampire. A certain amount of discretion was necessary.

While Hinata talked with Susan, Sasuke answered his phone in the bathroom. It was from Madara. There could only be one reason why Madara was calling him at the moment.

"You found Kakashi and Rin, didn't you?" Sasuke asked into the phone.

"Yes, I did. They're in India. I've already got a team there. They'll likely be back in London by this time tomorrow." The elder vampire said.

Sasuke sighed. He was really anxious about this situation. Obito was friends with these people, but they had tried to murder his friends.

The youngest Uchiha couldn't just look the other way. Something had to be done about this. There was no way that he could allow the two vampires to believe they could get away with stuff like this.

"Have you figured out what you are going do to them? I know that you promised Obito that you wouldn't kill them or do physical torture, but there are worse things than that." The Sire of two inquired.

"Oh believe me. I have plans. I just wanted to ensure that you would be here, before they arrived. It'd be annoying to have to deal with all three of them at once. You, Itachi, and Konan should be more than enough to keep Obito settled, while I explain what the consequences of their actions shall be." The elder vampire explained.

"Alright. I'll be there. I have to go. I'm at Hinata's school. I stopped by to surprise her at lunch." Sasuke informed Madara.

Sasuke could imagine Madara smirking on the other side of the phone. The vampire had smirking down to an art form. It was impressive really.

"That's very sweet. Young love. It's truly adorable. I see that things are working out well for you and your Kitten. As I knew that they would, of course. What an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets." He decreed smugly.

Yeah. He was definitely smirking. Sasuke wasn't sure how, but he could HEAR the smirk in his voice. Idly, he mused that didn't make much sense. Still he knew it to be true.

"Yeah. I guess that's one way to look at it. I don't want to keep her waiting to long. So I'll talk to you later. Try not to blow up the house or anything crazy like that in the meantime." The raven haired vampire teased him.

"Blow up the house? Who do you think I am? Do I look like Deidara to you? In that case, Sasuke you really should get your eyes checked." Madara retorts.

"Funny. Well I'll see you soon." Sasuke told his Sire and with that, he hung up.

Madara had found the runaway vampires. Sasuke had no idea what the oldest Uchiha was planning, but he doubted it was anything that would make Obito happy. That vampire was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

After he ended the call, Sasuke swiftly heads back to the cafeteria. He needed to brief Hinata on the situation. Preferably, the vampire would be able to do so in private.

"Hinata, that was my father. He needs some help setting up the guest rooms for his friends that are coming in tomorrow. I hope you don't mind, if I cut out of our lunch early." Sasuke said as he caressed her cheek.

It wasn't exactly a lie, but it felt like one. He could hardly say the truth in front of Hinata's human classmate. His Sire had finally tracked down two runaway vampires and was likely going to punish them in horrific ways tomorrow. That was the real reason he had to go.

Fortunately, his "lie" sounded normal. He could make it work. It disturbed him sometimes, how easily he could now come up with a lie.

"Oh, of course. Don't worry about it. I'll just see you later." Hinata replied as she kissed his cheek.

For the briefest of moments, he saw her frown with concern. Hinata knew exactly what he meant by his father's "friends." She wasn't any happier about it than he was, but the Hyuga woman was far too bright to make a scene in public.

"Yeah. I love you. Oh and it was very nice to meet you, Susan." Sasuke said again, before he departed.

"Well he seems nice." Susan offered.

"Oh he is. His father can be a little dramatic at times though." Hinata said.

"Ah well. Parents are like that sometimes." The other woman said as she bit into her burger and Hinata nodded in agreement.

She couldn't believe that only a few months ago, she had been in Susan's position. Once upon a time, Hinata didn't know that vampires existed and now she was about to marry one. It was a very surreal realization.


	17. Chapter 17

Hidden Desires

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy the Wedding/Honeymoon Chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place two weeks after the last one.

Chapter 17

"It was cruel of you not to decide their fate before the wedding. Rin and Kakashi have been locked up for two weeks without any idea what is going to happen to them." Itachi whispers as he sits in the mansion's beautiful gardens next to Madara, two weeks later.

"Mmm I know. That's part of their punishment. There are times when withholding information is far more cruel than giving it." Madara replies with a smirk.

It was a beautiful night. The stars were shining brightly and the Full Moon illuminated the entire sky. They also had lit hundreds of scented candles around the grounds of Madara's Estate.

Not to mention, Madara's rose garden was unrivaled in both beauty and variety. Every color flower imaginable was on full display. It was an explosion of color and the blooms complimented the various marble statures and alter well.

"You're evil." Itachi murmurs quietly, under his breath.

There were many tables laid throughout the garden with snowy white table cloths and golden chairs that had red cushions on them. Every table was piled high with food and drinks, including blood.

It was a fairly small crowd. Certainly under 50, but everyone important was there. Their family, Taka, Sasuke's "children", and some of Madara's more important business associates. He wanted them to see Sasuke's bride.

Once they recognized her, they would tell others. That would ensure her safety. In Madara's mind, it was the intelligent thing to do.

"Fairies?! Really?! You are having fairies be the flower girls?" Suigetsu exclaims, after a few moments when some bright lights appear to be carrying a basket of flowers, slowly swaying it back and forth so that the petals fell onto the crimson red carpet that had been carefully laid out over the grass.

"Oh shut up! It's beautiful!" Karin says as she watches the blue, pink, green, and violet lights carry out their task.

The fairies were really only the size of your hand. So it was difficult to make out much at this distance. It was still beautiful though, Karin thinks to herself.

Sasuke smiles as he waits by the silver alter that had dozens of scarlet red roses woven into it. Naruto was his best man and standing with him. All was it should be in his mind.

"She's beautiful." Someone from the crowd says and immediately, Sasuke knew that Hinata was walking down the aisle.

Konan was taking the place of Hinata's father for the moment. She certainly looked stunning in her sleeveless black satin dress and blue high heels. Itachi was a lucky vampire. Almost as lucky as him, really.

Hinata took his breath away though. Her beautiful midnight blue tresses were held up in a bun by a tiara made of rubies. She wore a red satin wedding gown that was sleeveless and left her neck completely bare in a stunning display of boldness. (The bride was after all, still a human attending a wedding with more than one vampire guest.)

The sensual red fabric caressed her ample curves like a possessive lover and the ball gown design meant that it flowed behind her with every graceful step. She was holding a bouquet of white roses in front of her and ruby red long gloves finished the look.

"Yes, she is." Sasuke whispers to himself.

He doubted that he had ever seen a more beautiful sight than Hinata walking down that aisle. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness and her cheeks were now a rosy shade of pink. While her dress might not be the traditional white, Hinata was very much a blushing bride.

After a short walk, Hinata makes her way over to her Groom. Konan was also acting as her Maid of Honor. She couldn't exactly ask any of her human friends to her mostly vampire wedding! So the vampiress had stepped in to fill the role.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga. If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace." A white haired vampire says.

His name was Tobirama. Sasuke didn't know him that well. He just knew that he was a powerful vampire. A powerful vampire who had actually known Madara when he was still alive.

Having preside over their wedding, certainly made a statement. This was a power couple. One of the children of Madara and his chosen Mate. A power couple who was important enough for Tobirama to play the part of a preacher.

"Please do keep in mind that I will crush every bone in the body of anyone who dares to ruin my Childe's wedding day." Madara calls out cheerfully.

There were a few nervous laughs and gulps heard, after that. Thankfully, no one objected. Whether they supported the match, were terrified of Madara, or both…was hard to tell. That didn't matter to the couple though. They only had eyes for each other.

"Good. Seeing as there are no objections, we can proceed. Sasuke Uchiha do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in good times and in bad? To love, honor, and cherish her for all of your days? Do you promise to forsake all others until your immortal lives are at long last, at an end?" Tobirama inquires.

"I do. For always and forever." Sasuke says with a fang-tastic smile as he takes Hinata's hands in his own.

"Wonderful. Hinata Hyuga do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in good times and in bad? To love, honor, and cherish her for all of your days? Do you promise to forsake all others until your immortal lives are at long last, at an end?"

"I do. For always and forever." Hinata repeats with a smile of her own.

"Then by the powers vested in me, I pronounce thee man and wife. You may bite the bride." The elder vampire states.

Hinata feels her pulse quicken. They had decided to keep the ceremony largely human, but Sasuke had said that it would look better if he bit her. Everyone there knew she was human and him biting her was a promise to turn her later.

The very fact that her heart still beat told all the vampires in attendance that Sasuke's Bride was currently human. That was alright though. Hinata was almost certain that most of them assumed she'd be turned on their wedding night (or sometime while they were on their Honeymoon.)

"Alright." Sasuke says as he presses his lips against Hinata's creamy neck.

That was the real reason why she had chosen a red dress. Nobody would notice, if some of her blood got onto it. That and she also had no shoulders or straps to get in the way. This was just easier.

"It's alright." She whispers and Sasuke just smiles as he sinks his teeth into her neck.

Hinata gasps and lets out a quiet moan. She still didn't entirely understand why his bite was so erotic to her. She just knew that it was.

"You taste so sweet." Sasuke says, after pulling away.

There were many catcalls from the audience and Hinata blushes in response. Sasuke apparently didn't care though. He smiles and kisses her with his still bloodstained lips.

Hinata thought that it would be unpleasant, but she found she didn't mind the taste. It just tasted coppery. She didn't know what Sasuke was going on about. She could only assume that she would, after she became a vampire.

"Damn. Guess she really is good enough to eat." Suigetsu says cheerfully, only to be smacked by Karin.

"Owe! What was that for?!" He demands.

"You were being an idiot. Don't make a scene at Sasuke's and Hinata's wedding." The red head orders him.

Sasuke just snorts in amusement and has Hinata sit down. He slowly slides the garter belt off of her leg and helps Hinata back up. Once they were both standing, they threw their respective items into the crowd.

There was quite the contest for the garter belt and bouquet. Eventually though, Karin catches the roses. Even more surprising was who caught the garter belt though. Suigetsu.

"Do you think they'll end up married to each other?" Hinata asks her husband.

"I hope so. Maybe once they relieve the obvious sexual tension between them, I'll finally get some peace and quiet." Jugo calls out.

Sasuke could only laugh in response and nod his head in agreement with the gentle giant. Jugo had a point. There was a lot of sexual tension between those two.

"I hope so. Anyway, shall we cut our cake?" Sasuke asks as he leads his beautiful Bride to the table with a massive cake on it.

The cake was made of chocolate and had red frosting roses on it. It was a culinary masterpiece and easily over three feet tall and about that thick. There was certainly going to be enough for everyone.

"Alright." Hinata says with a smile as she cuts the cake for everyone, much to the delight of the hungry crowd.

She was still wrapping her mind around the fact that vampires could eat. Apparently, most even enjoyed doing so. It just wasn't necessary for survival.

"Good job." Sasuke tells her and with that, he leads her off for their first dance as a married couple.

"Attention everyone, I would like to propose a toast. To Sasuke and his kitten. I'm certain that he's going to have a grand time petting her on their Honeymoon." Madara says as he taps his wineglass.

Hinata eeps and blushes scarlet. This was of course, much to the entertainment of the crowd. In general, vampires and other supernatural creatures were not nearly as shy about sexuality as most humans were.

"Thank you, Madara. Now, would you kindly STOP embarrassing my wife?!" Sasuke demands and Madara just roars with laughter in response.

Sasuke rolls his eyes as continues dancing with dancing with the beautiful woman in his arms. Madara would always be Madara, it seemed. It would have been a shock, if he didn't say something foolish.

"Hey, bastard! Congrats! We're both really happy for you guys." Naruto says brightly as he walks over to Sasuke with Kiba, who nods in agreement.

"Thanks. Are you guys going to be okay while we are away on our Honeymoon?" The youngest Uchiha asks in concern.

"Yeah. We can manage. We're getting better at self-control and we have the others to keep us in line, if we slip up." Kiba assures him.

Sasuke smiles and nods in approval. He couldn't be happier. He had Hinata as his wife and his "children" were doing about as well as could be expected. Life was good.

"Congratulations, Sasuke. Oh and Hinata, thank you for putting up with my foolish little brother. I'm quite certain that he appreciates it." Itachi says, after making his way over to them.

Konan was by his side as always. Sasuke could only hope that his marriage to Hinata would be as successful as his brother's. Now that was true love.

"Pft. She more than puts up with me, but thanks." The raven haired vampire says.

"That's right. I love him. Do you think that we could slip out without anyone noticing?" The bluenette inquires, eager to get on with her Honeymoon.

"Everyone's drinking, eating, or dancing. If you wanted to sneak off, now would be the time to do it." Konan answers her.

Well that was all the reassurance that Sasuke and Hinata needed. The happy couple quickly dart off. Sasuke had scooped Hinata up in his arms Bridal Style and was departing with his lover in his arms at a breakneck speed.

"Sasuke!" Hinata calls out to him, giggling madly.

"Mmm sorry. It's just faster this way. Humans can't keep up with vampire speed." He reminds her as they get to their limo and drive off.

A short while later, they arrive at one of England's castles. It was a beautiful one. A white castle with a lake and a fantastic garden. To Sasuke, it was truly like something out of a fairytale.

"We're staying at an actual castle?" Hinata whispers in shock.

"Yes, we are. Madara's home is essentially one, but I thought that we'd make it official." Sasuke says happily as he walks inside, carrying his wife in his arms.

The castle had been turned into a hotel for the rich and famous. That was just fine with Sasuke. Hinata seemed happy about the choice, so he was as well.

"Let me guess, Honeymoon Suite?" The receptionist asks with a giggle and Sasuke nods.

"Yes, the Honeymoon Suite. It'd be under the name Uchiha." Sasuke informs her.

"Oh right. Here you are." The pretty brunette replies as she hands him a key.

Sasuke thanks her and carries Hinata off. He smiles as they head down the hall and come upon their room. Once inside, he had to admit that it was truly a stunning scene.

White stone walls, a plush red floor, a roaring fireplace, and a white canopy bed were the first things that he noticed. That wasn't all though. There was a connected kitchen and a bathroom. Not to mention, there was also a living room.

"Wow. This place is beautiful." Hinata says with a whisper.

"Yes, it is. Though it's not nearly as beautiful as you." Sasuke informs her with a smirk, causing Hinata to blush again.

"That was very smooth." She informs him with a giggle.

Sasuke nods and gently lays her on the bed. She looked beautiful against those white sheets. He supposed that it was ironic. A vampire using a white bed for his Honeymoon, but it was funny in a strange way.

"I can be very smooth when I want to be." Sasuke says as he slowly begin to slide her dress off.

 **Warning Honeymoon Lemon**

"Yes, I know that you can be." Hinata assures him as she captures his lips in a heated kiss and reaches for his crimson red tie.

Sasuke had chosen wear a traditional black tux with a red tie for their wedding. It was a respectable choice and would have looked good on almost anyone, but Sasuke took it to another level. Hinata knew that she was becoming a deviant, but she didn't care. She couldn't wait to get Sasuke out of his very nice suit.

"God you're beautiful." Sasuke tells her and with that, he effortless slides her expensive gown off of her.

Hinata was clad only in her lingerie at the moment. Her Bridal Lingerie. Sasuke smirks. The white silk certainly flattered her creamy skin, but she would have looked good in anything.

"I was thinking that we could try something a little different." Hinata whispers and with that, she proceeds to strip him rather quickly.

"Different how?" Sasuke asks in curiosity.

"I wanted to be in charge." Hinata informs him as she pushes him onto his back and straddles his waist.

Sasuke blinks. He hadn't expected her to be this aggressive, but he wasn't going to complain. Who would? The sight of your beautiful bride on top of you, certainly wasn't something you protested.

"Alright." He tells her as he caresses her cheek.

"Mmm I mean it. Completely. You'll do exactly what I say, just like if you were under Compulsion." Hinata continues as she takes his tie and binds hands together.

"You want me to be your willing love slave, is that it? I don't mind letting you take the reigns." Sasuke assures her.

He wanted to tell her that tying up his hands wouldn't do any good. That wouldn't hold any vampire, but the words got lost in his throat when he saw that she was unclasping her bra.

Yes, he was that easily distracted. In his defense, those were lovely creamy breasts crowned by rosy pink nipples. He didn't think any straight male could resist. Species was irrelevant.

With that that thought in mind, he flicks his tongue against one of her nipples and then lightly sucks. He smirks when he hears his lover gasp and moan in pleasure. That was better.

"Bad Sasuke!" Hinata scolds him as she grasps his arousal in her hand.

"I don't see why, you liked it." He says smugly.

"You said that I was in charge. So that's what I'm going to tell." Hinata reminds him as she glides her other hand over his muscular chest and lavishes the well sculpted skin with butterfly kisses and nips, while stroking him with the second.

Sasuke sighs in pleasure. In his mind, Hinata could do whatever she wanted. That felt good.

"You're right. That was bad. Forgive me?" He asks.

"Only if you make it up to me." She tells him with a sly smile as she slps out of her thong and straddles him once more, completely naked.

Sasuke was FULLY planning on making it up to her. He didn't get the chance to answer though because Hinata crawls further up on the bed like a tigress and eventually settles in a new position. One that had her womanhood hovering over his face.

No further instruction was needed. He didn't need his hands to do this. With that thought in mind, Sasuke begins lavishing her with his warm, rough tongue.

"Oh God!" Hinata moans and she throws her head back in pleasure as she strokes him.

There was something irresistible about seeing her arched in such a way and hearing moan like that. It sent a jolt of white hot lust racing through his veins and further south. Sasuke felt his own desire pulse against Hinata's soft hand.

"Faster." She pants out and Sasuke was only too happy to oblige.

He licks her harder and faster. The vampire could taste her desire and pleasure on his tongue and feel her silky hand stroking his hard shaft. It was a deliciously good contrast.

Hinata moans as she feels her lower half hum insistently with pleasure. The feeling of Sasuke's tongue against her most intimate place was incredible. She was so close and he wasn't even inside her yet.

It did bring her some satisfaction to know that he was just as lost to her as she was to him though. He was fully aroused and thrusting desperately into her hand. At least they were on an even footing.

"So good!" She screams in pleasure as Sasuke licks and nips lightly at her clit, sending her spiraling over the edge.

"Yes, you taste so good." He purrs darkly in approval as he looks up at her with smoldering lust filled eyes.

Hinata shivers at the purr and the euphoric feeling of her climax. The things that her husband could do with his mouth were nothing short of fantastic. She wanted more than just his mouth though.

"If I untie you, I want you to put your hands on me. I want you to touch me everywhere and I want you to make love to me until we both pass out." She whispers, trying to hide her blush.

She normally wasn't as direct with what she wanted. Sasuke just seemed to know and give it to her. Still tonight was a special night and she didn't want to lose her nerve.

"Trust me, Kitten. I'm MORE than happy to make you scream my name as many times as you like." Sasuke tells her with a smirk.

She nods and slowly unties his hands. Sasuke didn't waist any time. He quickly flips them and places her legs over his shoulders. Somehow he managed to get her hand off of his arousal.

That was a good thing. Sasuke knew that his self-control was hanging by a thread and he was currently locked in a desperate battle to keep it. She was his beautiful insanity, he thinks to himself as he claims her lips in a heated kiss.

Sasuke feels her kiss back and deepen it, allowing his tongue to completely seduce her mouth while his one hand caressed her breasts and the other rubbed her womanhood.

"Nhh! Yes!" She moans wantonly, after he broke the kiss in favor of kissing another spot.

This time, it was her neck. Her elegant and creamy neck that drove him crazy. Hinata apparently shared this sentiment because she moans and arches against him as he make sure to leave a series of rather dark love bites across her pretty skin.

Hinata arches against him desperately. The feeling of his lips and teeth on her neck, never ceased to make her moan. A year or two ago, she would have been embarrassed at the truly deviant sounds she was making. She wasn't now though. Sasuke had a way of helping her to let go of her inhibitions.

"More. Please." She lets a needy whimper.

"Mmm you told me to touch you everywhere and that's exactly what I'm going to do." Sasuke assures her as he leaves a trail of kisses along her stomach and teases her clit.

Hinata moans and giggles. The kisses to her stomach tickled and the more naughty touches made her want to moan. It was a wonderfully confusing contrast.

Sasuke smirks at her reaction and playfully nips her thigh as his other hand traces the curve of her hips. From there, it was a short distance to cupping her backside in his hands. He squeezes her lightly there, before finally sliding into his lover.

"Yes!" Hinata moans when she feels him fill her to the brim.

"God, I love you." Sasuke growl sin pleasure as he kisses her possessively.

It was like a brand. He was completely claiming her mouth. Mapping every corner of it as he moved inside her.

Hinata reveled in it. She was the sole focus of his attention. She could tell from the feeling of his lips on hers. The sounds of pleasure he made as he drove into her again and again. The warmth of his skin against hers and his scent surrounding her. She doubted anything would ever truly be able to compare to this feeling.

"I love you too!" She moans, after breaking the kiss.

Feeling bold, she bites down on his neck lightly. Her human teeth couldn't bite down like his teeth could, but the satisfied groan that he gave her told the blunette that she had done something very right.

"Tease." He purrs in approval as he slams into her again and again.

Every time that he claimed her, he was rewarded with another lustful moan, a contented mew, or a desperate pant. His Kitten was beautifully vocal and always so hot, wet, and tight.

He couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful she looked. Her blue locks splayed against the snowy white sheets. The way her rosy blush extended all along her body. The way her breasts jiggled and her legs were wrapped tightly around his shoulders. He had the most beautiful wife in the world. Sasuke knew that without a doubt.

"Mmm you like it though." Hinata taunts him, throwing his earlier words back at him.

Sasuke DID like it. He loved it actually. He words spurred him on further though. It didn't take long for him to start making love to her in a way that was far more animalistic than romantic.

Hinata screams in pleasure. It was like her entire body was on fire, but a sensual one. They were moving as one and it felt so good. She doubted she could remember her own name at the moment, but she remembered his.

"Sasuke!" She moans wantonly as she tumbled over the edge and her lover soon joins her.

Sasuke wasn't done there though. The two spent the rest of the day, lost in the throws of passion. To them, nothing else existed but each other. By the time the next Sunrise made its way high into the sky, they collapse into each other. Both were exhausted, but extremely satisfied.

 **End Honeymoon Lemon**

"Mmm I love you, Kitten." Sasuke says with a yawn.

He could barely keep his eyes open. Apparently, even vampires had their limits. He wasn't really sure how his human Bride had kept pace, but she had.

"I love you too." She murmurs as she snuggles into his side happily.

This was paradise. Hinata doubted that most people would ever truly have what she did at this most. Pure happiness. That was the last thought on her mind, before she fell into a blissful sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Hidden Desires

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. It was close but the results are in. Madara and Konan each received one vote to be Hinata's Sire. Sasuke received two votes. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 18

 _Glorious._ Their Honeymoon had been a glorious two weeks. By the time they were ready to return to the rest of the Uchiha Coven, Sasuke doubted there was a single spot in that suite that they hadn't made love on at least twice. He was actually somewhat reluctant to leave.

He knew that he had to though. Naruto and Kiba still needed him. That and Obito would likely need moral support for whatever Madara had planned for his friends. That meant that they had to go back.

"Mmm you're sulking." Hinata says with a giggle as they make their way back into Madara's Estate.

"Perhaps a little. We had complete privacy in that castle. That's something that we won't necessarily have with them. I love my vampire family, but I'm not really much of an exhibitionist." The vampire replies slyly.

The results of that statement were predictable, but still rather amusing. Hinata blushes as red as his beloved tomatoes and suddenly found her feet to be a fascinating sight. He honestly didn't know how she did it.

How could the tigress on his Honeymoon transform into an adorably shy kitten? Sasuke wasn't sure, but it was Hinata. He supposed that was just part of who she was.

"You're horrible." She mumbles.

"And you still love me, anyway. You're such an accepting Kitten. Come on. God only knows, what Madara did to Rin and Kakashi." Sasuke says with a sigh as he opens the door for his wife and the lovers head inside.

Once they were inside, Sasuke surveys his surroundings. Everything looked normal so far. He wasn't entirely certain that was a good thing though.

Was it possible that Madara had been waiting for them to return? Sasuke sighs as he ponders this question and decides that yes, it was very possible. His Sire had always had a dramatic flare in all aspects of his life, but this was especially so when it came to delivering justice.

"Hinata, I'm not sure what Madara is planning. It's likely going to be over the top though." Sasuke warns his Bride.

"I know. I don't know him as well as you do, but I figured that he was going to overdo it." She whispers.

"I wouldn't say that I'm going to overdo it. I'm going to do it just the right amount. Ah welcome back, Sasuke. Sasuke's Kitten. It's so good to see you. I know that Obito, Rin, and Kakashi have been most anxiously awaiting your return. Come. Let's get started." Madara says as he leads them to the attic.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. His Sire was being unexpectedly cheerful. He was going to enjoy this and that wasn't a good sign for the two wayward vampires.

"This is bad, isn't it?" Hinata mouths to Sasuke.

The youngest Uchiha could only nod his head in response. Oh yes. This was bad. This was very bad.

"I have good news. Sasuke and Hinata are back. Now, I believe we can get started. Before I dispense with their sentence though,, I thought that it would only be proper to allow Naruto and Kiba to say a few words, if they wish to do so." The wild haired vampire says.

Sasuke notes that Itachi, Konan, the new vampires, and Obito were all in the room. This was going to be one Hell of a show. Apparently, Madara had been planning it for at least weeks.

"You bastards killed us! You killed us for no reason! I hope that he makes you suffer!" Kiba hisses at them, his fangs bared.

"Whatever he does to you, it's not good enough. You wanted to take away my life because of what my ancestor did and Kiba was just collateral damage." The normally cheerful blonde seethes at them.

Sasuke saw Madara chuckle. Oh boy. That wasn't good either. Whenever Madara chuckled in a situation like this, he must have come up with something suitably horrific.

"All good points. Kakashi, Rin, do you have anything to say in your defense?" The elder vampire inquires.

"I was locked in a box for hundreds of years without food. I was completely alone. I couldn't let them get away with it. I had to punish them somehow. They were long since dead. The only way that I could extract any justice was through their descendants." Rin says.

"Precisely. We had no idea that these two were friends with your childe, Madara." The silver haired vampire adds.

Sasuke could see that his Sire was less than impressed by Kakashi's explanation. He did seem to have some sympathy for Rin's, but it was a matter of honor now. That meant they were going to be punished in some way.

"You were still going to kill a human that had nothing to do with the crimes committed against you. You were going to do so in a particularly sloppy manner. I can't condone that. That is why I think I have come up with a solution that will be tolerable to all parties involved." The ancient vampire says.

The youngest Uchiha sighs and holds his wife's hand as he waits for the verdict. He knew that whatever Madara had come up with, it was likely going to be brutal on Obito. Sasuke didn't want that.

He had a decent relationship with his other ancestor. Obito was a good vampire. It wasn't his fault that his friends had behaved horrendously.

"My first impulse was of course, violence. You're fortunate that this isn't the Olde World anymore and Obito is your friend. I wouldn't have been as lenient on you as I am going to be otherwise." He continues.

Kakashi and Rin both gulp and Sasuke shakes his head. He could understand Rin's rage, but really they had brought them on themselves. At least it sounded like Madara was going to be lenient, but Madara's idea of mercy was different than most people's.

"I also considered having the two of you be Naruto's and Kiba's Sires. Sasuke did not intend to Sire them and he's a childe himself. It isn't right that he should have to clean up your mess." The wild haired vampire growls in irritation.

"What?! No way! You can't have our killers be our Sires!" Kiba thunders in outrage!

"Yeah! I'm not going anywhere near those crazy people!" Naruto agrees.

"I dismissed that solution for obvious reasons. Kiba and Naruto still harbor ill will towards the two of you for understandable reasons. Which leads me to what I finally decided on." Madara continues, largely ignoring their protests.

Sasuke smiles as he felt Hinata hold his hand tighter. She really was such a good Kitten. He leans over and kisses her cheek as Madara makes his decision.

"Rin, you will give half your assets to Naruto. Kakashi, you will give half your holdings to Kiba. That way you have paid off your debts and Sasuke's children won't have to have you in their lives." Madara states.

Rin and Kakashi blink. Whatever they had been expecting, that clearly wasn't it. The financial blow was a harsh one, but they were going to escape with their lives. They apparently weren't even going to be tortured or saddled with two baby vamps. This was likely the best outcome they could have hoped for.

"If you were just going to make us pay off our debt to them financially, why didn't you tell us that sooner?" Kakashi asks.

"Part of your punishment was living with the uncertainty. You both likely thought I was going to have you killed or tortured. Not knowing what your fate will be is often worse than knowing." Madara says smugly.

"Thank you. You are most merciful." Rin says as she bows her head respectfully.

Kakashi sighs in relief. At least Rin wasn't protesting the punishment. That would have been the fastest way to a certain death that he knew of.

The silver haired vampire couldn't help but glance back at Obito apologetically. He had done no wrong, but had suffered along with them. He and Rin would have to make it up to them later.

"Don't tell anyone that I was merciful. I have a reputation to protect. Now, kindly get out of my sight. If Obito wishes to continue his association with you two, he may. As for myself and the rest of my family, it'd be ill advised for you to ever darken our door again." Madara says.

Rin and Kakashi nod as they make a swift departure. They knew better than to push their luck. Neither was suicidal.

"You're unbelievable." Konan and Itachi say accusingly.

"Why yes, I am. Thank you for noticing." Madara replies with a smirk.

Obito sighs in relief as he watches his friends dash off. That could have ended far more tragically. Good God, his Sire could be extremely sadistic sometimes! He really thought that Madara was plotting something truly awful instead of just a heavy financial blow.

"Wait. We're getting half their stuff?" Naruto asks in shock.

"Yes, you are getting half their "stuff" as you put it." Madara confirms.

"So does that mean we're rich?" The canine lover inquires.

Madara chuckles. He could scarcely remember a time when he was as innocent and naïve as the two new vampires. It was most amusing to watch them adjust to this world at times.

"Yes, the two of you will be able to live a rather luxurious existence for quite some time before money becomes a concern for you again." The elder vampire informs them.

"SWEET!" Naruto and Kiba exclaim excitedly.

A few hours later, Hinata smiles as she returns Sasuke's kiss. Her husband had her corned against the wall. Not that she minded though.

"I want it to be you." She whispers.

"You want what to be me?" Sasuke asks in confusion as he caresses her cheek.

"I want you to turn me. I trust you. I trust Konan and even Madara to a certain extent as well, but I love you. I want you to be the one to do it. I want us to have that bond. I know that you're worried about losing control, but you managed to change Naruto and Kiba without any issues." The med student tells him.

Hinata saw Sasuke sigh. She could tell that he DID want to turn Hinata. The only question was whether or not he would have the self-control to turn her without killing her.

"I want to do it as well, but I also don't want to put your life in jeopardy. Hinata, there was no risk in turning them. If I lost control, they were going to die anyway. With you, it's different." Sasuke begins.

"Sasuke, I trust you. I know that you can do it." Hinata tells her husband.

"Maybe. Would you consent to having me turn you with Madara watching to prevent any accidents? He's a lot older than me. Madera's a lot stronger than me. He can stop me, if something goes wrong." Sasuke finishes.

Hinata pauses as she considers his question. She wanted her transformation to be something only she and Sasuke scared. He was right to be cautious though.

"If he doesn't mind, alright. Otherwise, maybe Konan or Obito would be willing to help." She suggests.

"Alright. Let's go ask him." Sasuke says with a smile as he leads her off.

Hinata could feel her heart pounding in her chest. This was it. This could be her last day on Earth as a human.

"Ah, Sasuke! Hinata! What can I do for you? Oh and why is your beautiful wife so terrified? I can hear her heart racing from way over here." Madara comments.

"Hinata wants to become a vampire. She wants me to turn her, but I'm afraid that I might drink too much. We thought that if you were willing to make sure that I didn't, that would be best. That way, I can become her Sire and it'll be safe." Sasuke explains.

"Mmm that's very romantic and sensible of you. I don't mind supervising." Madara says.

"Really? Thank you! Can we do it now? I don't want to lose my nerve." Hinata mumbles.

She knew that she was being silly. It wouldn't matter whether she was turned right now, a few hours from now, or later. The bluenette just didn't want to get any older. She and Sasuke were already separated by a few years. She didn't want that gap to grow even larger.

"If you wish to be turned now, I see no reason to object." The elder vampire replies.

"Great. Let's go back to our room. I think she'd be more comfortable there." Sasuke says.

Hinata nods in agreement. It'd be nice to wake up in their bed as a vampiress. She'd be surrounded by his scent and her own. The blankets were also nice and silky. She liked their bed.

"Yes, that would be best." Hinata agrees and with that, the three of them make their way back to her room.

"Don't be afraid." Sasuke tells her as Hinata lays down on the bed.

"I'm not afraid. I love you. I know that you wouldn't hurt me. Besides, I have an idea what comes next. Naruto and Kiba are already vampires. I saw what they went through. I'm going into my new life with my eyes and heart wide open." Hinata whispers.

Sasuke smiles and soon enough, Hinata could feel his lips against her throat. Her lover was kissing and licking her. The lavender eyed woman sighs softly in pleasure and runs her fingers through the vampire's dark locks as he does so.

For a moment, she forgot Madara was even there. That was until she feels Sasuke's teeth against her skin. His bite suddenly was a lot deeper than usual.

"Sasuke!" She calls out in surprise.

It didn't hurt. He had just surprised her. Her husband wasn't stopping though. He was drinking faster than she had ever felt him do before.

Good. It felt good. She could feel his body on top of hers and his lips and tongue soothing away any irritation while he drank from her deeply. His eyes were looking at her as he drank her lifeblood.

"Careful. We do want to make sure she has vampire blood in her system before she dies." Madara states as he walks over and holds a red vial to Hinata's lips.

Hinata murmurs her thanks as she drinks from the glass. Blood. It was blood. Sasuke's blood. She knew that instinctively because it tasted like his kisses.

After a few moments, Hinata felt her vision start to blur. It became hard to move. Madara's words grew fainter and fainter.

"Don't fight it. It's just easier to let go. When you wake, you'll be one of us. Sasuke, finish draining her." Madara instructs.

Sasuke didn't give a verbal response, but suddenly Hinata felt him drain what little blood she had left. That's when everything went black and she stopped moving. Her mortal life was now at an end.

"Did I do it, right?! I can't lose her!" Sasuke says in a panic.

"You did it right. She'll wake soon enough. Now you don't have to worry about your wife dying of old age on you. That would be most vexing." Madara muses.

"This is NOT a joke!"" Sasuke snarls at him, his fangs still covered in his lover's blood.

"I know it isn't. You did well Sasuke. I would probably not Sire anyone else for a long time though. You've already got three children and quite honestly, you shouldn't even have one. You're still a young vampire yourself." Madara reminds him.

Sasuke nods in agreement. He had never planned to become a Sire this early. Hell, he hadn't been planning on becoming a Sire at all. Unfortunately, circumstances had forced his hand.

"Thank you." Sasuke whispers as he watches his wife "slumber" on their bed.

The next day, Hinata's eyes slowly flutter open. The pain was intense. Every light, sound, scent, taste, and sensation was magnified by a factor of a thousand. She screams in agony.

"Sorry! Sorry! It's alright, Hinata. I'm here." Sasuke whispers as Madara pulls the curtains closed and turns off all the lights.

With that being done, Sasuke holds his wife in his arms tenderly. He knew what it was like to be newly turned. It was overwhelming and terrifying. Hinata had known what she was getting herself into, but that didn't mean that it was still an easy adjustment to make.

"Sasuke?" She asks in confusion.

She recognized that voice. She recognized those arms. Sasuke was with her. He was holding her.

"It's me. Just relax. You're alright. It'll get easier. It's just really intense at first." Sasuke whispers reassuringly.

Hinata clings to her lover. He was her rock. Sasuke wasn't kidding about the intensity. Everything was so intense that she thought she might actually go inside, but that was nothing compared to her thirst.

The young woman had never felt more thirsty in her entire existence. Her throat was literally burning with the need for blood. It was insanity. She wanted to scream for mercy.

"It's alright. I've got you, Kitten. You'll feel better soon. Once you've had a drink." Sasuke tells her as he holds a glass to her lips and urges her to drink.

Hinata needed no prompting though. She begins to drink as if her life depended on it. In a way, she supposed it did.

Euphoria. It was an explosion of flavor and pleasure that was now sliding down her throat. So this was what blood tasted like to vampires.

"Well at least she's feeding without any difficulty. That's a good sign. I shall leave you two alone for now. I imagine that this is something of a private moment." Madara says as he walks off.

Hinata didn't even notice though. She was too thirsty. In almost no time at all, she had drained that glass of blood. It wasn't enough though.

She wanted more. No she NEEDED more. Hinata had never craved anything else in her life this much before, besides her lover's touch.

"More." She insists.

"Don't worry. We have plenty." Sasuke assures her as he holds another glass to her lips.

Hinata smiles and drinks deeply. Sasuke was always taking care of her. It didn't matter whether they were humans or vampires. That was just who he was.

"Good girl. Drink as much as you want." Sasuke tells her as he kisses the top of her head.

Hinata nods as she continues downing her second glass. She still wasn't satisfied, but the thirst had dulled to an almost bearable level. At least now, she could think straight.

"I need a third." She murmurs and Sasuke happily gives her another glass.

After what seemed like hours, Hinata's thirst was finally satisfied. She knew that it would come back though. This craving, this hunger…was a wild, living thing inside her now. It wouldn't be ignored for long.

"It does get easier. The older you are, the more control you have over it. Well in general. There will always be some vampires who struggle with control more than others and those who are Rippers. You definitely aren't a Ripper though." Sasuke informs her.

"How do you know that I'm not a Ripper?" Hinata asks.

"Easy. You didn't try to rip my throat out. Rippers have no self-control. Either they can't help themselves or they revel in the carnage they cause. You're doing amazingly well, Hinata." He assures her.

Well that was good news. At least she wasn't a psychotic vampire who had no control over herself. That had to count for something, right?

"Thank you." She murmurs and snuggles into his embrace f urther.

"Now, you don't have to worry. You aren't the strongest vampire in the world, but that's only because you're new. Vampires usually won't attack other vampires and there are very few species that will try to pick a fight with us. We can be together without any fear of death separating us because of old age." The raven haired vampire assures her.

"Good. I can't imagine life without you. It doesn't matter that my heart no longer beats, I still love you. This must be how you felt about me, after you were turned." She muses.

Sasuke nods in agreement. Hinata could see that he was pleased by her transformation. Why shouldn't he be? Things were going to be much easier in a reality short period of time.

Oh she wasn't naïve. She had seen what Naruto and Kiba had gone through after their own transformations. It wasn't going to be easy, but she would manage. She had to.

"Yes, that's exactly how I felt and still feel about you." Sasuke promises her.

She had Sasuke. Hinata had her new Coven. That was really all she needed. Sadly, she knew that she would soon be faced with a very difficult choice.

Was it better to fake her death and allow her family to move on with their lives or should she keep in contact with them? Right now, she was far too dangerous to be around them. That didn't mean that she couldn't call, write, or chat with them on the Internet though. She didn't necessarily have to cut off ties with them.

"I know what you're thinking, Kitten. It's best to wait a few days before making your decision. It's not an easy thing. Letting go of your family or choosing to stay in contact with them. I know. I've done it myself." Sasuke tells her.

"You're right. I'll think about it. I know that I made the right decision though. I want to be with you forever. It's just that forever now a lot longer than most humans will ever have." She observes with a giggle.

Hinata saw Sasuke nod his head approvingly and feels herself smile more. Everything was still intense and borderline painful, but she had her husband by her side. She could and would get through this.

"That's true. We'll likely live for hundreds of years and it's not unheard of for some vampires to reach their thousandth or two thousandth birthday. Some live even longer than that. In theory, we have forever or until we both go insane." Sasuke informs her.

"As long as I have you, I can handle anything. I don't' think that we need to worry about insanity, unless you consider love a form of insanity." She tells him with another smile.

"Love is a form of insanity, but it's a beautiful madness." Sasuke agrees as he kisses her.

Hinata returns the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck. For the moment, she wasn't afraid of what might come next. She knew that it would be a long and tough road, but she had Sasuke by her side. Together, they could handle anything…even being vampires.


	19. Chapter 19

Hidden Desires

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope everyone enjoys the grand finale of _**Hidden Desires**_. Oh and please feel free to check out my other stories, if you are interested. I'll also likely be posting some new ones, relatively soon.

 **Chapter Notation:** This chapter takes place 200 years after the previous one.

Chapter 19

Two centuries had passed since Hinata was turned into a vampiress and she had never once regretted her decision. She would have liked to have biological children, but Hinata was more than content with Sasuke and their two "sons." Naruto and Kiba. Since that was her only "compliant," life was good.

"Oh come on. You are the exact same age as us. You can't really call us your sons." Naruto protests.

"Don't make me cut your allowance, loser." Sasuke says as he playfully rolls his eyes and smirks.

"Pft. We still got plenty of money left over from Kakashi and Rin." Kiba states with a smirk of his own.

It was strange to be the same age as your "children," but Hinata didn't mind. Kiba and Naruto more than fulfilled any maternal urges that she might have had. That and watching Sasuke with them was rather entertaining.

"Perhaps I'll just tell your girlfriend that you are scared of the dark. Really, Kiba? You're a freaking vampire." Sasuke says taunts him.

"Sasuke, don't tease them so much." Hinata says with a giggle as she kisses his cheek.

Kiba was now dating a werewolf. He had met her when he left to get himself a dog. The woman managed an animal shelter and the two of them hit it off.

"How does that even work though? I mean I thought werewolves and vampires hated each other." Naruto asks.

"Well the history is pretty checkered, but it varies a bit from individual to individual." Kiba says with a shrug.

Hinata sees Sasuke smiles and nod approvingly. She knew that he might tease them, but he loved their friends. He was as proud "papa" so to speak.

"Hinata, brother, are you ready to go to the university to give the graduation speech?" Itachi asks as he walks over to them with Konan.

"We're ready." Sasuke says with a smile as he takes his wife's hand and follows Itachi and Konan to the limo.

Over the years, she and Sasuke had tried out at least a dozen careers. That was one of the beautiful things about having such great longevity. One never really had to wonder about what if. You were able to explore to your heart's content.

"Have fun!" Naruto and Kiba call out as the happy couples get inside their vehicle.

At the moment, they were the owners of a rather large jewelry corporation. Sasuke had decided to buy out the store that he had found Hinata's ring in and it was now even more successful than it had been in the past. Thus sometimes they were asked to give graduation speeches to inspire "the kids," as Sasuke put it.

A short while later, the Uchihas were all standing up on the stage and giving their speech. Itachi and Konan were speaking first. Hinata smiles as she listens to them give what her lover would term THEIR generically inspirational speech. The two of them had probably done this dozens of times before. It was old hat to them.

"If you want something badly enough, you have to be willing to fight for it. In my case, it was my life when I was battling cancer. I don't wish that on anyone, of course. Though I must admit, I did get a beautiful wife out of the ordeal. So that which doesn't kill you, makes you stronger." Itachi says with a serene smile.

It was an inspiring speech. The only thing generic about it was how often the two of them had given some version of it. Sasuke seemed to find it a point of "honor," to give every graduating class a different speech though.

"And for those that go into medicine, try your best to help your patients. You never know, one of them might wind up being your husband or wife." Konan asks with a wink.

There were quite a few laughs and chuckles from that one. Hinata couldn't blame them. It was like something out of a fairytale.

Hinata smiles and starts to give her speech. She usually kept the same theme, but changed it around the edges to suit the crowd. In that way, she was a hybrid between the other couple's style and Sasuke's.

"So as long as you have your friends and most precious person with you, you can adapt to almost anything. That could be running a jewelry corporation or something else." HInata says with a sweet smile.

"My advice is far less sweet. If you see something or someone you want, go for it. Sometimes being impulsive and reckless can pay off." Sasuke says as he kisses Hinata's cheek.

Meanwhile Madara was having a meeting with the rest of Taka. They were going to join him in a few new business ventures. He expected them to be rather profitable ones.

"So as a merman you have easier access to pearls. We'll do a trade. I'll give you swords in exchange for pearls." He tells Suigetsu.

"Alright, but I'm so getting the better end of the deal." Suigetsu says with a smirk.

Madara shakes his head in amusement. He had plenty of swords that were just laying around in his collection. As attached as he was to some of them, he didn't really have much use for them in the modern era. Pearls on the other hand were another matter.

"I suppose that you could say that I'm feeling generous today." He says with a sly smile.

"Well I sure as Hell am not going to argue with getting more swords." Suigetsu says with a toothy grin.

"In exchange for the rights to medical research, you were willing to help our section of the rainforest stay under protection?" Jugo asks softly.

Madara nods in confirmation. The gentle giant was exactly that. He didn't mind helping the giants out. There were few places left in the world where they could truly be themselves. The rainforest was one of them.

"That's correct. Have your people given you the authority to act on their behalf?" The elder vampire inquires.

"Yes, they have. Where do I sign?" The other man asks and Madara hands him a stack of papers in response.

Jugo thanks him and begins signing all the papers while Karin looks at Madara warily. It didn't matter how many years she had known the vampire, he always made her nervous. Well she supposed he had the same impact on anyone with a lick of self-preservation instincts.

"As for you Karin, I have an offer for your fellow Succubae. Those who are interested can become dancers in some of my nightclubs. It's the perfect opportunity for them to make money and get easy meals. I'm certain they will drive up business. Naturally, they'll have to hide their demonic features though." The wild haired vampire says.

"Well when you put it that way, it does make a lot of sense. I'll talk to some of my fellow Succubae." The red head replies.

"Excellent. I think that we will all benefit greatly from our little arrangements. I must say, Sasuke certainly has a way of meeting the most interesting people." Madara observes with a smirk.

It was striking, really. Itachi and Sasuke reminded him so much of Izuna. Sasuke in looks and Itachi in temperament. Though his youngest childe did have a way of collecting "exotic" friends like Izuna once did.

The Uchiha Patriarch was quite pleased with, this really. While many elder vampires tended to be more insular, he didn't necessarily share that view. Business was business.

"Well then I won't take up anymore of your time. I wish you all a safe journey home." He says with a fang-tastic smile.

"Thanks!" Came a chorus of replies and with that, Taka all quickly made their exit.

It was nothing short of a miracle, when one thought about it. Despite all odds, he had somehow found three members of his bloodline and they had formed into one of the most formidable vampire covens in the world. Sasuke and Itachi were still relatively young by vampire standards, but each now had their own impressive reputation within the supernatural world.

"Well like childe, like Sire." He muses to himself.

Of course, they were formidable in their own right. They were his children, after all. Uchihas always excelled. That was just in their blood and in their fangs.

Elsewhere in Rome, three friends were exploring the ancient city together. Kakashi, Rin, and Obito were now nearly inseparable. While Kakashi and Rin had lost a good chunk of their fortune, they were still rather well off and had since recouped their losses. Not to mention, the Uchiha was certainly wealthy enough to travel around the world for as long as the whim struck his fancy.

"It's so beautiful." Rin says with a smile.

"It suits you then." Obito says as he kisses her cheek.

Centuries. It had taken centuries for Obito Uchiha to win the heart of the woman he loved, but he had finally done it. Now that they had paid for their crimes, he could have his best friend and the love of his life with him forever.

"That was horribly cliché. I hope that you realize that." The silver haired vampire teases him.

Obito twitches. He loved his friend dearly, but that didn't mean that he didn't want to strangle him half the time. Honestly, sometimes the other vampire was just asking for it.

"Boys! Boys! Don't fight!" Rin tells them as she rubs the back of her head sheepishly.

"It was not cliché! She liked it!" The Uchiha vampire protests.

"She's just too polite to tell you how horribly tacky that line was. That's just who Rin is. She wants everyone to get along." Kakashi says nonchalantly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rin sighs and shakes her head. Some things would never change. Those two would always bicker like cats and dogs.

Oh well. She loved them both. Just in different ways. She couldn't imagine her life without them again. Of course, that didn't mean that she wasn't going to call them out on their childish behavior.

"I said to stop fighting!" Rin says as she gives them each a good swat to the back of their heads.

"Owe!" Both vampires cry out in unison and Rin rolls her eyes playfully.

She knew that those swats didn't actually hurt them. It wouldn't have seriously hurt them even if they were human. So she knew damn well that they could take them as vampires.

"Next time that I tell you two not to fight, you had better listen to me." She says with a sweet smile.

"Yes, Rin." Kakashi says with a sigh and Obito nods in agreement.

The woman had them wrapped around her well manicured fingers and they all knew it. How could she not? The women had been trapped in a coffin for centuries and still suffered from the occasional lingering effects of her own personal torment.

Guilt was just as powerful an emotion to vampires as it was to humans. Each man felt incredibly guilty that they hadn't realized what had really happened to their friend sooner. So they tried to make it up to her in whatever ways they could think of.

"That's better. Now let's go see some of those ancient gardens and palaces. I'm so glad that we can travel across continents easier now. Thanks to you two, I was filly able to see the rest of Europe. Well besides our brief stay in London." The beautiful brunette observes with a giggle.

"Yes, let's not repeat that. Obito, your Sire is absolutely terrifying and sadistic." Kakashi points out.

"I can't in good conscience deny that because it's true, but he's a good vampire. Well he's a good vampire in his own way." Obito replies and his friends nod in agreement.

A short while later, the Uchihas had finished giving their speeches and were mingling with a few students who had stayed behind. Sasuke smiles as Hinata shakes hands with a lavender eyed college graduate. Those eyes were very familiar.

Only one family had those eyes. The Hyuga Family. His wife had chosen to keep touch with her family for as long as she reasonably could, before faking her own death. After that, she kept close tabs on her sister's descendents.

"You were all amazing!" The young man exclaims.

"Why thank you. No more amazing than you though. It's quite the accomplishment to graduate from such a prestigious university." Hinata praises him.

Her eyes were alight with happiness. Meeting her distant family members was obviously an activity that brought Hinata great joy. Sasuke was well aware that her father's, cousin's, and sister's death had hit his Mate rather hard.

It was only natural. He had suggested turning them more than once, but Hinata wouldn't hear of it. She loved being a vampire, but the Hyuga woman doubted that her relatives would feel the same way. That and she thought it was tempting fate.

"You're too kind. You're a very lucky man." The student continues, glancing at Sasuke.

"Oh believe me, I know." Sasuke says with a sly smile as he drapes his arm around Hinata's waist possessively.

They politely excuse themselves from conversation with the college graduate and make their way through the room. That's when Hinata's eyes widen and she points at a couple. A very familiar looking couple

Sasuke blinks. He had lived long enough to realize that reincarnation did occasionally happen. He just never seen such an obvious example before.

"It's them." He whispers as he glances around the room until his gaze finds Itachi's.

He then tilts his head towards the human couple. The young man had clearly just graduated and his girlfriend had clearly attended the ceremony. Sasuke knew that they were dating or perhaps even more by the way they were kissing in celebration.

One certainly didn't kiss their friend like that. That was the type of kiss exchanged only between lovers. It seemed that it didn't matter what era it was. Fugaku and Mikoto would always find each other.

"Congratulations." The Uchihas say as they make their way over to the happy couple.

"Oh thank you. I'm so proud of Fugaku. He's just completed his Masters. I'll complete my Bachelors next year." Mikoto explains with a smile.

He knew that they likely didn't have the same names in this life, but it didn't matter. Sasuke and Itachi had both finally been reunited with their parents. Well sorta.

"You should be proud. Well we are always looking for college graduates or interns." Itach says with a sly smile as he hands them his business card.

"That's very kind of you. Thank you. Are you sure though? You own a jewelry company. I'm going to be a lawyer and she's majoring in International Relations." Fugaku explains.

"We do have a legal department and we're a global corporation. Trust me. We can find a place for you, if you are interested." Sasuke assures them.

If his heart could still beat, Sasuke knew that it would be beating out of his chest. He couldn't believe it. After all these years, they had found them.

He and Itachi had found their parents. It didn't matter in some ways that neither of them recognized them consciously. The soul would always remember.

"We're very interested." Mikoto says with a smile.

With a heavy heart, Sasuke only indulges in a few minutes of small talk before escorting his wife off. He didn't want to raise their suspicions too much by lingering for too longer. After all, Mikoto and Fugaku were just two more faces in the crowd in this life.

"You know, I have the strangest feeling that we've met them all before." Mikoto says to Fugaku, once the couples were out of earshot.

"Really? That's odd. I was just thinking the same thing." Fugaku says thoughtfully.

If they chatted with them for too long, others were bond to notice. The least thing that Sasuke wanted to do was to get them hounded by the press. His family was a very famous one these days, even in human circles.

"Are you alright?" Hinata whispers to Sasuke as they approach some other graduates and their families.

"I will be. It's just hard to see them and for them not to recognize me. I'm happy that they found each other again. I'd like to think that the same will happen to use one day." Sasuke says.

"That's very romantic." Hinata says with a smile as she kisses his cheek and watches the other vampire couple sneak off.

Sasuke and Hinata stayed at the graduation for another hour or so, before making their own tactful exit. Sasuke smiles as they walk down the street and he follows Hinata. She was wearing a little black dress that he was growing increasingly fond of.

She'd look even better out of it though. He knew that much. The vampire wasn't entirely certain that he could make it all the way home without doing so. Maybe a few kisses would tide him over.

"Sasuke!" Hinata squeaks in surprise when a suddenly very frisky vampire takes her into his arms in the middle of a crowded street.

"Sorry. You shouldn't have taunted me like that though." He chastises her playfully as he nips at her lower lip.

"How did I taunt you?" Hinata asks in confusion.

They were surrounded by recent graduates and their loved ones coming out of the building. There likely hundreds of people still milling about. Sasuke certainly wasn't shy.

"By wearing that dress and walking in front of me. I find myself growing rather fond of it." The vampire informs her.

Hinata feels herself blush crimson red. She wasn't sure how Sasuke did it, but he could still make her blush. He could still make her blush even after two centuries of being together.

It was a talent, really. The bluenette knew that she should be well passed the blushing phrase with her husband, but she just wasn't. In fact, the vampiress doubted that she ever would be.

"Mmm, of course. It's my fault for dressing up for the graduation ceremony." Hinata teases him playfully as she kisses him.

"Mhm. Exactly. How was I supposed to ever wait to get you home when you're wearing that?" Sasuke whispers, before returning the kiss.

Hinata feels herself moan into it, once Sasuke deepens it. Her husband swiftly wraps one arm around her waist and the other behind her head, pulling her closer. Hinata liked how he would completely surround her during their kisses and lovemaking sessions.

She always felt desired and cherished. Protected. The bluenette knew that last part was a bit silly though. Very few things could harm a vampire. So it wasn't as if she really needed protection.

"When you put it that way, I suppose that it was rather cruel of me to taunt you with it." She muses.

"Mhm." Sasuke says as he captures her lips again in another heated kiss.

Hinata blushes more as she realizes that they were definitely being watched. Well who could blame them? Her husband was a very attractive vampire and they were kissing like there was no tomorrow where anyone could see.

Despite that, she kisses back. Her lover was just irresistible. Their love was definitely an all consuming passion. It had survived even death.

"You know this is what I always wanted. My hidden desire." She whispers.

"I'm afraid that you've lost me. What was your hidden desire?" Sasuke asks as he caresses her cheek.

"I wanted someone to notice me." His wife whispers in his ear.

Sasuke smirks. Oh he had DEFINITELY noticed her. He'd noticed her hundreds of years ago actually.

"Well in that case, mission accomplished. I think that I've proven time and time again, that I notice you." Sasuke says smugly.

"Yes, you have. There was more though. I wanted someone to notice and love me. Not like a sister or a friend, but as a lover. I wanted an all consuming love. The kind of love that meant my most precious person couldn't wait to get me home because he wanted me too badly and we would kiss in the middle of a crowded street." Hinata tells him with a giggle and snuggles into his embrace.

Sasuke blinks. Well that was rather specific. Though it was Hinata. It was a rather innocent desire compared to what most vampires would come up with, if one were to ask them what they wanted most.

"Mmm when you put it that way, I suppose you did get what you desired most. So did I though." Sasuke informs her as he kisses her forehead and begins to walk her back home.

"What was yours?" Hinata asks curiously.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement as he looks back at his beautiful wife. He couldn't believe that she even felt the need to ask that. The vampire couldn't help but feel that it was rather obvious.

"You. You were my hidden desire in high school and after I was turned. I tried to keep Madara from finding out about you. Well we can see that didn't work out quite the way that I planned. I'm glad that it didn't though." Sasuke informs her.

Hinata smiles and a few minutes later, they make their way to Madara's Mansion. It took them only a few seconds to reach there room from there and even less time for Sasuke to lock the doors behind them and pounce. Thank goodness for vampire speed.

"I'm glad that it didn't go the way you planned either. I can't imagine my life without you. Well I would be dead by now, but you know what I mean." Hinata mumbles and blushes.

"You're cute when you babble, Kitten. Can you guess what my current hidden desire is at the moment?" Sasuke purrs dangerously in her ear.

"For me to get out of this dress?" The bluenette replies sassily.

Sasuke nods in approval. He was an extremely lucky vampire. His wife was the perfect combination of beauty and brains.

"Such a smart Kitten." He praises her.

"Of course. I think I can manage that." She tells him with a wink as she slowly slides out of her dress.

The rest of the day was spent as countless others had already been spent and more would be spent in the future. They spent the day in each other's arms and lost in the throes of passion.

Neither of them would have it any other way. Sometimes dreams really did come true, after all. They had both found their most precious person.


End file.
